Mistaken
by Writing Keeper
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! No one would have guessed that one bracelet from Natsume's girlfriend will give Mikan and Natsume terrifying memories. Mikan's secret begins to unveil and forces her to face horrifying facts and make heartbreaking sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Mistaken **

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Don't sue me!!!!_

_**Summary:** Mikan Sakura is a girl attending Alice Academy with her three friends. Mikan ran away from her family and attended Alice Academy. Natsume Hyuuga the prince of japan, who just transfered in to Alice Academy with a group of girls following his every move. What happens when Natsume finds Mikan with a bracelet that belongs to his girlfriend who went to America to study fashion and designs? What will he do? _

Author's note: Sorry guys. But I like Mikan with silver hair better. Just think or imagine her as a high schooler with a smoking body and her eyes are a bit smaller and peircing like Natsume's but not so much.

**Girls:**

Mikan - 16

Hotaru - 16

Anna - 16

Nonoko - 16

Sumire - 16

**Boys:**

Natsume - 18

Ruka - 18

Yuu - 18

Koko - 18

**Side Characters:**

Yuka (Mikan's mom) - 29

Tsubasa - 19

Misaki - 19

Kairi - 16

**Characters that might be used:**

Reo - 29

Persona - 29

Narumi - 29

**Characters that will be mentioned and only part of flashbacks:**

Nurika (Mikan's older deceased sister) - 18

**Chapter 1: The Bracelet**

**

* * *

**

"Oh MY GOD!!!" group of girls shouted when they saw the most handsome guy in japan! He has magnificant raven locks, the most breathtaking crimson eyes, and a well built body! The prince of japan ( sorry if someone else has this idea too. I didn't mean to steal it. I just couldn't think of another idea.) has arrived at his new school, with a group of welcoming girls drooling all over the street floors!

Natsume Hyuuga the prince of japan has just transfered to Alice Academy the most famous private school in Tokyo and the whole Japan along with his group of friends!

Ruka the heir of a huge company of fur trading.

Yuu the heir of a company who manages the arts of famous artists.

Koko the only son and heir to a boss who owns an Academy himself.

The four most famous guys in Japan has arrived in Alice Academy and ready to continue their high school life as senoirs!

"Prince Natsume this way please!" the principal of the academy escorted the four and gave them the tour of the school.

He led hem through every inch of the school on the east side and started to head towards the west of the school to continue the tour.

"This is our teacher's lounge." the principal said and opened the door for them to see the inside then slide it closed.

"Over here on this floor is all about talents and free period classes. Art, band, choir, cooking, computer, language, dancing, newspaper, writing, etc. etc." the principal said as he continued to walk around the school with the boys.

The bell rang signalling it's time for afterschool to let the students go home or back to their dorms. The students left their classrooms and headed towards their afterschool free activities. Some walked by the principal and said hi some just walked past him as if he wasn't there at all.

"Mr.principal please come to the main office. I repeat. Mr.principal please come to the main office. Thank you." the loud speaker announced.

"I'm sorry boys. Please wait here for a minute. Let me get someone to finish the tour for me." the principal looked around then he spotted a girl walk out of her afterschool class and she seems bored. He walked up to her, and talked to her for a minute then led her towards the boys.

"Boys! This is Mikan Sakura! She will finish the tour for me. Enjoy!" the principal then ran off. Mikan stood there staring at her principal run off towards the main office.

"Hn. An ugly girl as my tour guide? I've seen better." Natsume commented on Mikan looking her up and down.

She was wearing the school uniform but differently. She wore jeans under her skirt, she also wore sneakers instead of those lame black shoes, and her tie is used as a belt around her waist hanging loosely. She had on black gloves, the ones with your fingers peaking out on the top. Her shirt was white but not button all the way, on the top there were two buttons that weren't buttoned and her shirt was not tucked in at all. Her hair was let down reaching her knees and an unnatural color of silver. Her school bag was hanging on one shoulder and she was looking bored but not necessary.

Mikan ignored him and continued the tour she is assigned too. They went through almost every inch of the school. The group went through the music room, choir room, and many more talent rooms.

"This is the auditorium," Mikan wrote on a white board opening the doors for them. They looked inside and whistled at the design of the room. It was made with rich cement and designed for high class students.

"Over there is the principal's office and next to it is the assitant principals' offices." Mikan wrote on the white board again finishing the tour.

"This is the end of the tour. If you guys need any help just ask one of the students." Mikan wrote on the white board for the third time.

"Sure!" Ruka, Yuu, and Koko said.

"Whatever." Natsume said looking more bored.

Mikan wrote goodbye and walked away. They boys stared at her. Wondering why hasn't she asked for autographs or tried to attach herself to them.

"She's wierd. She doens't have any reaction to us at all. Unlike the other girls." Yuu said.

"I know! I mean what's with the white board?" Ruka asked scratching his head.

"Maybe she's mute." Yuu said.

"Yeah. Also I feel like a normal student around her. I don't have to worry about her attaching herself to me or trying to flirt with me." Koko said.

"Guys I think we made our first friend in the school." Ruka said smiling. Yuu and Koko joined in on the smile while Natsume just stood there staring at god knows where.

"Excuse me..." a voice said behind them.

They all turned towards the voice to see a blushing girl staring at them.

"Can...Can...I...haveyourautogragh!!!!" she blurted out and stuck a paper in front of their faces. The boys look at each other and shrugged. They all signed it and left as fast as possible.

They headed towards the main office.

"Maybe we should get the same schedule as Mikan so we can be in the same class as her." Yuu said.

"Why do you want to same schedule?" Koko asked.

"So we can become more friendlier with her." Yuu said.

"I agree." Ruka said.

"Then I agree too." Koko said. Then they all turned towards Natsume waiting for his answer.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Yes!!!" the three shouted.

**Next morning in school (Japanese class) - **

The four princes walk into the classroom with eyes staring at them.

Ruka, Yuu, and Koko searched the room for Mikan. They spotted her in the back corner (on the left corner, that's where the front door is. There is no backdoor since the room is designed like stairs.) of the room all the way on the top, sitting there with a cap on, ipod on and sleeping with her legs up on the table. No one seems to want to sit near her for some reason. The group walked up the stairs on the left corner (The room is divided into three isles. The left, middle, and right. In between each isle is stairs that allow you to walk up and down the isles. Every classroom in the school is like that. Just think of the classrooms in the anime Naruto when Naruto was getting his assigned team at the beginning of the anime) and stopped on the very top facing Mikan.

"Hey!" Ruka said.

"Supp!" Yuu and Koko said.

Natsume headed towards a seat below Mikan and sat there. He didn't bother to look at her.

"Um...hello?" Yuu said.

"Are you there?" Ruka said.

Koko headed towards her and unplugged her earplugs, causing her to take off her cap, sit up, and stare at the three.

"Hi, there!" the three said. Mikan just stared at the three boys. She takes the plug and plugged it back into the ipod, lifted her feet onto the table, took her cap and put it back over her face, and fell back to sleep.

"Is something wrong?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know." Yuu said.

"You shouldn't try to talk to her." a voice from behind said. The three turned around to see a girl with two other girls behind her.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked.

"I'm Sumire Shouda, and these two are my friends Anna and Nonoko." Sumire said giving them flirtatious smile.

"Um...hi!" Yuu choked.

"May we know why we shouldn't talk to her?" Koko asked butting in.

"She doesn't talk much and she has a rude attitude. She thinks everybody else in the world is a nussiance." Anna said.

"Yeah! That girl is so rude! She messed up my make up once in the dressing room during a school play." Nonoko said.

"What's more dangerous about her is her mother." Sumire said smirking and looking at the girls.

"What about her mother?" Ruka asked interested in this mother of her's.

"Her mother killed her father, grandparents, and cousins. She killed everybody in the house that was there besides...HER!" Sumire said pointing at Mikan.

"People say she wanted Mikan to join her and become an assassin." Nonoko said.

"Yeah." Sumire said.

"Obvious!" Anna said.

The three guys look at Mikan and noticed she hasn't move at all since Sumire and her little girls arrived. Natsume been listening in on the conversation and couldn't but help noticed that she leads a sad life.

"Hey!" Sumire shouted at Mikan but she didn't move. Sumire stomped her foot and slammed her hands onto the table.

Mikan raised her cap and stared at Sumire. She smirked and went back to her own world.

"How dare you!" Sumire shouted. She made an attempt to attack Mikan but the teacher walked in at the exact same minute. She clicked her heal against the floor and left with her friends. She walked past Natsume and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Um...Boys please sit down." the teacher said. The three quickly sat down next to Natsume.

The class went by really boring. Natsume noticed the teacher acts oblivious to Mikan's actions and words during class. Mikan threw a paper ball at her but she pretended to not notice. She shouted curses at the teacher when she said something wrong or Mikan didn't like what she said, but the teacher pretended to miss it or play deaf.

The school bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the classroom towards their third class (yes they had a two period class) chatting. Natsume and the gang hung around for awhile waiting for Mikan to walk out of the room.

Mikan grabbed her bag and stood up pushing her cap up and sliding it sideways. She hung her bag on one shoulder and walked down the stairs towards the door. Ruka, Yuu, and Koko ran after her. They reached or caught up with her half way down the stairs.

"Hey, Mikan!" Yuu greeted her. Mikan kept on walking.

"Wanna hang out?" Koko asked. Mikan kept on walking.

"I'm Ruka!" Ruka shouted as he walked up to her and placed a arm around her shoulders. Mikan kept on walking while pushing him away. The four was shocked at her actions! Noone ever and I mean ever pushed the four princes away!

Mikan walked to her locker and gathered her books for third period. She slamed it shut and started for the science lab, on her way there she was accompanied by the four princes. Everyone was staring at her, the girls were jealous and admiring how lucky she is to have the four princes to follow her around.

"GOODMORNING CLASS!" the teacher screamed leaping through the classroom door. Alot of kids groaned when they saw their teacher walk in. They were all hoping the hyperactive teacher was absent since the bell rang 5 _fucking_ minutes ago!

"I'M HONORED TO HAVE THE FOUR PRINCES IN MY CLASS! THE TEACHERS HAVE BEEN CONGRATULATING ME FOR HAVING THE FOUR PRINCES IN MY CLASS! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO SAY HOW HONORED IT IS TO HAVE THE FOUR PRINCES IN MY CLASS!" the teacher began to blab.

A piece of paper tied to a rock was thrown at him. It hit him straight on his forehead and landed in his shirt pocket. He took the paper and untied it, read it, and his face turned red.

"You just did, moron." the letter wrote. Everyone turned around trying to see who threw that piece of paper.

"How dare anyone throw a rock at me! Who did it? Get over here right now!" the teacher screamed looking around for a studnet to stand up. Mikan stood up and walked towards the black board.

"What did you just say? Sen-sei." Mikan wrote on the black board smirking.

"No-nothing! I didn't say anything!" the teacher said getting straight to the lesson. Mikan smirked and threw the chalk at him signaling him not to do that again. She walked to her seat and sat down bored out of her mind.

"O-ok! Class today we will be getting our partners in the science lab. You will have 15 minutes to choose your lab partner! The minutes starts...now!" the teacher said and smiled as all the students except Natsume and Mikan got up.

Natsume sat there because his seat was cramed with girls as soon as the teacher finished. Mikan just didn't care if she failed or have to work alone. Noone wanted to work with her anyway, nobody wanted to work with a girl who's the daughter of a freaky insane assassin. Ruka, Yuu, and Koko walked up to Mikan but ran away as soon as she threw a book at them. They walked up to a few girls and asked if they wanted to be partners. The girls jumped, sqeaul, and said yes except for one of them. Ruka got the one that seemed like an ice queen.

"Hi! My name is Ruka." Ruka said introducing himself.

"Hey. My name's Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said.

"Natsume! Become my partner!" the girls screamed. Natsume closed his eyes trying to find a way to get rid of the girls. He then heard a thump on the table behind him. Natsume turned around to find Mikan has placed her feet onto the table comfortably and pulled her cap down onto her face and blasting her ipod making it seem like she has fallen asleep. (She's not sleeping. She's just closing her eyes and blasting her ipod to block out the annoying voices.)

Natsume stared at her then smirked. He got a idea to get the girls away from him. The boy got up and walked up to Mikan, unpluged the ipod and waited for her to look up. She finally looked up and glared at him. She took her plug back and plugged it back in resting back into her comfortable position.

"Hey wanna be my partner?" Natsume asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsume with wide eyes. Natsume Hyuuga just asked an assassin's daughter if she wanted to be his partner!

The girls started to cry and made a fuss about how she will definitely try to flirt with him and stuff. The boys laughed at his choice of partner.

People started to talk shit about Mikan. They called her a flirt, slut, whore, and alot more. But Mikan sat and continued to sleep, she didn't seem affected by the words that were thrown at her at all. Then someone said the one thing that got them a reaction.

"Hey! Sluty whore! Why don't cha go back to where you came from and suck up to that assassin mother of yours!?!" a girl screamed across the room. Everyone turned towards the voice laughing and saw it was the all so show off sluty whore Sumire who said that.

SLAM!

Every stopped laughing and looked at Mikan. She is now standing up with her Ipod clipped to her skirt resting next to her waist. Her cap on the floor and the whole left top side of the isle's table (imagine the classrooms in Naruto) was smashed into the row below it and the one below it. Everyone gaped at the huge mess Mikan caused, Natsume was shocked that Mikan had such power. He saw the whole thing from beginning to end. It started with the sluty insults to Sumire's comment then to Mikan kicking the table down the isles with her right foot getting up!

Mikan bent down and grabbed her cap, dusted it off and put it back on sliding it to the side. She walked down the isles and walked out the door.

"She is a monster." a girl said.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Everyone started to agree with the girl who said that. The girl who said that happened to be Nonoko the slut's friend. Natsume looked at the mess and attempted to walk away when something shiny caught his eyes. He picked it up and his eyes went wide!

He picked up a bracelet with a jade shaped heart on it. One side of the heart had the initails NH and the other side had the initails NS engraved on it. The heart was attached to a silver chain that is capable of changing from a necklace to a bracelet. (The ones that you just have to clip it on with multiple spaces for different sizes).

Natsume clutched the necklace/bracelet tightly. He was outraged with Mikan now. His head is blowing with tons of questions that needs answers to pair up with. Natsume walked out the door running around looking for Mikan, he checked every room in the school but she wasn't there at all. He couldn't think of another place where she would be then a light buld went off!

_The roof!_ Natsume thought as he sped to the roof. He opened the window leading to the roof and saw nothing but the emptiness of the roof and it's partner the fence. His rage grew every second of his search for Mikan and answers for his question. He turned to leave when he heard something move above the roof of the stairway. He climbed the ladder next outside the stairway and found Mikan on top lying there listening to her ipod. Natsume's rage grew even more once he found her. He walked up to her and threw the bracelet at her. She took off her cap and looked at him, more like glaring at him.

"Where did you get this?" Natsume said pointing towards the necklace/bracelet lying at Mikan's stomach.

Mikan said nothing but grabbed the bracelet and sat up turning her ipod off. Natsume glared at her.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!?!" Natsume screamed again. This time grabbing Mikan's shirt collar pulling her up to his height. Mikan showed no emotion at all while Natsume glared at her harder. Then suddenly it started to rain badly, drenching the two from head to toe. Mikan freed herself from Natsume's grip and walked into the school with Natsume walking behind her mumbling about something she couldn't hear.

Mikan reached her locker and opened it pulling out a towel drying herself and pulled out a spare uniform for herself. She turned towards Natsume and saw he was drenched too. She took out a boy's uniform for him, he looked at her in shock that she has a boy's uniform in her locker. He took it and changed in the boy's room while Mikan changed in the girl's room.

"Why do you have the bracelet?" Natsume asked. Mikan walked towards her locker again and stuffed her wet clothes and towel in the locker while Natsume stuffed his in his locker. Mikan then walkd up to him and shoved something in his face.

Natsume read the note and turned around to protest about it but she was gone. The note read _"meet me on the roof after school when everyone is gone including teachers, students, and office staff_."

The rest of the school day went as it always did. Mikan continued to ignore everyone and slept through all the classes. Natsume and his group was harrassed whenever there was time for them to get harrassed. Natsume couldn't wait till after school to talk to Mikan. He needed answers badly and when he say badly he meant badly.

_That's the bell_! Natsume thought as he heard the bell ring signaling for the end of the day. Natsume and Mikan walked out of the room seperately but both headed for thier locker. (Their lockers are right across the hall from each other) Natsume turne towards Mikan's locker but she wasn't there. Her locker was closed like no one was there at all and the space in front of it was filled with nothing but air.

Natsume hurried up and waited at the front door for everyone to leave before he headed for the roof. He waited for an hour, thirteen minutes, and fourtyfive seconds. Natsume ran for the roof and opened the door to see Mikan standing there in her uniform watching the sky or the students leave with a hand clutching th fence.

"I want answers now!" Natsume screamed walking towards her. Mikan turned towards him with an emotionless face.

"What is the bracelet to you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry! You gonna have to wait for the next chapter. BYE!

PLEASE REVIEW

**Next Chapter **- The Reason

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The Reason

**Mistaken**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Don't sue me or anyone_

**Summary**

Natsume Hyuuga the Prince of Japan transfered to Alice Academy and met Mikan. Natsume's friends tried to befriend Mikan but for some reason she won't talk. Then Natsume finds a bracelet that belongs to his girlfriend! What will he do? Hunt her down?

**Story so far**

Natsume and his friends got a tour from the principal and Mikan Sakura who uses a board whenever she needs to talk or wants to talk. Natsume's friends think they can befriend Mikan but they found out that wasn't easy. Mikan won't talk to anyone and she has a rude attitude. Then Natsume finds Mikan's bracelet where she caused a mess and a scene. He recognized the bracelet as something valuable. Natsume started to chase after Mikan only to have her give him a note telling him to go to the roof after every living person has left the school.

A/N: I won't list the characters anymore. It's too tiring. Sorry! Also there's a change to Mikan's sister's status. Mikan's sister is not deceased, she's still living but not with Mikan.

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

* * *

"What is the bracelet to you?" 

"Excuse me?" Natsume asked walking towards her faster. The voice was so familiar but she's not here!

Mikan pulled out a tape recorder that is replaying it's recording. She gave the tape to Natsume who stood there next to her listening.

"What is the bracelet to you, Natsume? I heard from alot of people that the bracelet was nothing because you gave all kinds of bracelets similar to this one to other girlfriends you have. But I didn't believe it cause I knew you wouldn't but I just can't help feeling the pain in my heart. I always wanted to ask you what would you do if I were to disappear from this world? Would you break down and cry in pain or would you shove it aside like you always do? To tell you the truth, I have...heart...cancer. There is only a year to my life span. I'm coming back to see you for one last time then I'm going back to America to live the rest of my life. There's a box in my room in America. Please bring it back for me? I love you. Good-bye!" the tape went dead.

"Where is she?" Natsume yelled not sure how old the tape was. Mikan sighed and wrote "she was murdered by my mother before her time was up. Her last words were "the box has all the secrets you need" the she went limb." Natsume was shocked and scared. None of his girlfriends died before and now he is standing in front of the girl who witnessed his girlfriend, her sister, die.

"I don't believe it!" Natsume yelled out of no where. Mikan sighed again. She threw a rock at him then wrote something again.

"You better believe it. I know it's hard to accept the truth but accepting it means you're not grieving over it. It means you're accepting her death and not going insane like my mother. It took me a long time to accept it but I know you can do it even faster then I did." the white board wrote.

Mikan walked away and headed towards the stairs.

"Why do you always write with that board? Why don't you ever talk?" Natsume asked turning around facing her back. She picked up the marker and wrote "that's a secret I will tell when I'm ready".

Mikan opened the door and left, leaving Natsume standing there thinking about the tape. He sat down and for the first time cried his eyes out.

**A week later in English Class - **

Natsume walked in to find Mikan siting where she usually sits. She has that same lazy posture that she sits in every class, legs up, cap over her head, ipod blasting, and sleeping without a care. Natsume walked up to her and sat in front of her reading a book. Then a piece of paper went flying right onto his book. He picked it up and unfolded it, revealing words written in blue ink.

"So how you doing' with the getting over part?" Natsume turned around to look at Mikan but to only see her in her lazy posture (that's what it's called from now on. Whenever I say that means she's sitting with her legs up, cap over her head, ipod basting, and sleeping without a care.) acting like she didn't move at all. Natsume wrote something and threw it back at her. She caught it and read it.

It said "I'm doing fine, thanks".

Mikan smirked and threw the paper back at him. He read it and placed it in his pocket. Then they continued to do what they were doing. Natsume continued to read his book and Mikan continued to listen to her music.

The class started to file in half an hour later. They all waited 1 hour for their stupid English teacher to come in and start the damn lesson. Everyone kept looking at Mikan and Natsume who acted as if nothing happened a week ago. Everyone got even more scared of her after that incident she caused but Natsume seem fine sitting under her table with her feet on the table. Natsume did't seem scared since that scene she caused by kicking the table down the isle.

"HELLO!" the teacher yelled walking in. Everyone scowled but said nothing, and watched the teacher walk towards his desk and grab the attendance sheet.

"Haku?!" he called.

"Here!"

"Roy?!"

"Here!"

"Sari!?"

"Here!"

"Mikan?!"

"Mikan?!"

"Is she absent?" the teacher asked looking up but saw a figure in the lazy position sleeping. He got really angry and started to boil but ignored her. He checked her present and went on with the attendance.

"Haku! Bring the sheet down would you boy? The person just went down with the rest 50 minutes ago." the teacher said handing the sheet to him and turned around, grabbed the chalk and started to write something on the board when the bell rang signaling to move on to next class. The class started to giggle and laugh at the teacher but filed out quickly before he explodes and tear his hair out.

Natsume walked up to Mikan, pulled her plug off the ipod, and waited for her response. She looked up a minute later to see who pulled the plug, she saw Natsume and took off her cap. She gave him a look asking "what do you want?".

"Let's go eat lunch. I have something for you. Meet me on the roof." Natsume said.

Mikan gave him a nod and got up. She grabbed her books and headed down the steps when...

"MIKAN!" Natsume screamed after her. She turned around to find a sidekick slide thrown at her. She caught it and stared at it. Mikan looked at Natsume and gave him a face. He smirked and said "that's for you. Just in case I have something for you and can't find you. Keep it don't bother giving it back. It has my numbers (yes he has multiple numbers. It's to keep out fans from finding him that easy), Ruka's, Yuu's, Koko's, my house number, dorm number, it has the three idiots house and dorm numbers too. It has everything you need. You can use it whenever you want. Don't worry about the fees I got you all unlimited minutes, text, internet, etc., etc. Bye!" Natsume walked away leaving the phone with her. Mikan stared at the phone and for a second if you concentrate enough you could see a tiny very tiny smile that seems to be saying "I finally found a friend I could trust and not worry about being betrayed or played with."

**Lunch time **-

Mikan took her time to get up to the roof. She went to her locker and grabbed a box that Nurika has left with her after she died. Before the murder Nurika told her to keep it till Natsume has heard the tape, then give it to him. She grabbed the box and headed for the roof slowly with her lunch in hand.

She reached the roof and tried to open the door but it won't budge. Mikan noticed it was locked, she tried to force it open but it wouldn't work. Then she heard a phone ring, she looked at her new phone and it said Natsume cell 1. She picked it up and heard Natsume say "Good you know how to use the phone. Go down to the garden, the roof's lock. Bye." then the line went dead. She put the phone away and headed for the garden.

Natsume saw Mikan walking with a box that makes her look like she's struggling. He stood up and grabbed the box for her and they walked back to where Natsume was sitting.

"Mikan what is this?" He asked. Then he noticed she doesn't have her board with her. He grabbed another board that he brought for her that cleans better then her last one. He gave it to her, she took it and put it aside.

Natsume was shocked! She always took her board everywhere with her but now she just threw it aside like she didn't want it!

"This box is for you from my sister." a voice as sweet as strawberries, candy, and honey mixed together said. Natsume turned towards Mikan shocked! She was talking! Literally talking!!! Mikan looked at him and smiled!! Natsume feel over out of shock!!! First she talks with a sweet voice as sweet as strawberries, candy, and honey mixed together! Now she smiles with a smile that took his breath away!

"Natsume? Are you ok?" she asked towering over him and placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. But how come you could talk?"

"Just because I chose to not talk doesn't mean I can't talk." Mikan said smiling.

"So you just don't want to talk?"

"Yes, because after the murder people tried to make me talk about it so they have a story to write and make money. They said they felt sad for me. But it wasn't true. They only wanted a story to make money. So I chose to pretend to be mute so they would leave me alone." Mikan explained.

"So...what's with the box?" Natsume asked opening it.

"That's yours. Nurika said she wants you to have it."

"Oh. And this is yours. Nurika said it has information that you want." Natsume handed her a box with a symbol on it that she recognized as her sister's. It was a N but written in a really fancy way with a heart around it and a rose across it.

Mikan took it and pushed it aside. They finished their lunch and took their box and went back to class.

Once they step foot in the door together everyone stared at them. Girls whispered about what's gotten into them and why did they come to class together. Some girls even glared at Mikan but when she looked at them they turned and ran. Mikan and Natsume reached their seats but this time Natsume sat next to Mikan, and Mikan didn't seem to mind. Ruka, Yuu, and Koko walked up to them and sat down. Mikan and Natsume stared at them, they looked at them and moved away immediately knowing they would be killed if they didn't move.

"Sooooo..." Natsume whispered.

"So what?" Mikan whispered back in her lazy position without her ipod blasting.

"Wanna open the boxes together?" Natsume asked.

"Sure, when?" Mikan asked.

"How about tonight? At my room?" Natsume asked.

"Why your room?" Mikan asked.

"Cause I want to." Natsume asked.

"Are you insane?" Mikan asked.

"No"

"Ok then. Your room it is." Mikan said taking her cap off and showed him a tiny smile that disappeared right when it appeared.

The day went by really fast with Natsume and Mikan sitting together and not killing each other to the students and teachers surprise. They went to their lockers grabbed their homework and the boxes and headed to Natsume's room. But they stopped at Mikan's room so she can grab a new pair of uniform and then headed for Natsume's room.

"Ok then. We'll open them on three." Natsume said.

"Why don't we just open them now?" Mikan said picking up a pair of scissors.

"Good idea." Natsume said picking up another pair of scissors.

They opened the box and inside Natsume's box was things he brought her and things she brought him but didn't have the chance to give to him.

Mikan's box was full of papers and photos of people from an organization called AAO. She took out all the papers and photos to find her sister's diary and the whole families diaries. Under that was her childhood diary and pictures of her and the whole family before her mother went crazy and mentally challenged. There was also a few books on the organization AAO and it's enemy their academy.

"Wow. Your box is more exciting then mine." Natsume said grabbing on of the books.

They read the papers, diaries, books, and looked at the pictures. Mikan seemed effected by the things, Natsume suggested that he burn them with his alice but she said don't.

"The organization is gone anyway. Don't bother. I want to keep these as treasure. These are the only things I have connecting me to my family." Mikan said.

They cleaned up, did their homework, took a shower, and then went to sleep.

Mikan slept on the bed while Natsume slept on the couch.

The next morning they went to class to see everyone staring at them. Girls came up to Natsume crying and screaming at Mikan. Mikan glared at them but they continued to scream something about Mikan being a slut. Natsume pushed them away when they grabbed Mikan and tried to push her down. Lucky for them Mikan would never hurt them. She doesn't hurt people unless they want to kill her or harm her badly.

"Natsume! I never knew you and Mikan are dating?!?!" Ruka, Yuu, and Koko ran up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked. Mikan grabbed a picture they were holding to find it was a picture of them looking at the papers together and drinking soda on Natsume's bed! She tore it up and slammed the pieces on the table. Mikan glared at the people in the room and wrote on the board in capitals "WHO THE FUCK TOOK THAT PICTURE?!?! STEP OUT NOW!!!".

People didn't seem affected so she walked up to Natsume grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him down to her level and said "say it for me. Please."

Natsume walked to the front of the room and took a deep breathe then...

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK SUCH A PICTURE!?!?! GET OUT NOW!!! BEFORE I POUND ALL OF YOU!!!!!"

Sumire and her girls were pushed out up front. Mikan glared at them then walked up to them. She grabbed their shirts but decided not to beat them. She has a better plan. She let them go and headed out the door.

Mikan came back with a camera and some rope. Mikan knocked them out and pulled them outside. She stripped the girls tied them up and pulled them up the flagpole. She took pictures and then pulled them down and pour honey down their head. Then pulled them up again and took pictures. She then left them hanging there till someone took them down, which was till the night.

"Don't you think you went over boarded?" Natsume asked that night.

They were in Mikan's room doing homework and playing around. They threw pillows at each other, and argued and fought violently when Mikan didn't get her way.

"No. I have more to do."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see. You'll see" Mikan said with a smirk.

Natsume raised another eyebrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Gotta wait till next chapter! 

**Review Please!!!**

**Next chapter: **Getting Soft and Weak

Wait till then!!

**Please Review!!!**

BYE - BYE


	3. Getting Soft and Weak

**Mistaken**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Gakuen Alice episodes or accesories._

**Story so far:**

Mikan has spilled the secret to the bracelet that got Natsume's head in the storm. She gave Natsume two surprises in one day, hoping to become friends. She talked to him and smiled sweetly at him. They became close friends quickly but things got in their way. Sumire and her little friends took a picture of them reading the papers that Nurika, Mikan's deceased sister, and told everyone they were dating. All the girls turned against Mikan not caring what will happen to them. Mikan found out Sumire was behind the lie and did alittle payback. She thought it was not enough to punish the idiotic girls and thought of another plan that will work out towards her desires 100.

**Author's Note:**

People been asking me about Mikan's sister and my answer is no she's not alive. It was a mistake in the first place. I typed it but erased it but for some reason it won't erase. I think my cousin is playing tricks on my computer. Sorry about that mistake that led to many confusion. Also some asked me if there are alices in this story and my answer is...wait till then and you'll know what you desire. (My cousin says that all the time)

**Special Notice**

**Do you want prgnancy in this story? Please answer by writing a review telling me yes or no. And if you want to, tell me how you want the pregnancy to happen. Give me some suggestions to the prgnancy if you want it to happen. **

**_It will be my first time writing a pregnancy! If I don't write it right don't blame me!! But I won't write the details of how the baby developed!! I don't feel comfortable writing one yet, sorry._**

**Remember give me a review!! Yes or No, please don't put maybe!! I can't tally it up if you put maybe in it. I'll ask my cousins for thier opinion too! Give me a review on it!! I'm counting on you readers!!!**

**Chapter 3: Getting Soft and Weak**

**

* * *

**

"I want every piece of information on Mikan Sakura, the last and only survivior of the muder of an insane mother! NOW!" Sumire shouted once she entered her father's office.

Her father is a famous detective that handles all cases from the past to the present. His ranking in the police force is higher then anybody there except for his boss.

"Honey why do you need it?" her father asked putting his papers down.

"She's in my class this year and I want to do a report on her." Sumire lied to her father.

"Why her though?" her father asked again.

"She's the only one with an interesting past and noone has got any information on her except you. So if you allow me to write about her with the information you have I'll get a A in my report and you can brag to your friends how smart I am." Sumire said with her best innocent smile.

"Sure honey." her father said smiling at the fact that his daughter will exel all her classmate...but then something struck him!

"What about the girl who was the victim?" he asked her.

"Um...You're...not allowed to do your project on yourself." Sumire said smiling and nodding at the same time.

"Oh. Then I guess I can give you the information." her father said reaching for his cabin. He grabbed the folder with the case of Mikan's murderous and insane mother's murders.

"Thanks dad!" Sumire said kissing him on the cheeks and left.

"So did you get it?!?!" Nonoko asked.

"Of course! My dad can never refuse a chance of fame and jealous co-workers." Sumire said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"My dad will never miss a chance to show off that A I told him about." Sumire said smirking.

"OH!" Nonoko and Anna said together.

"Now lets go home and look at this file, shall we girls?" Sumire asked.

"You bet!" the two girls said.

The three sluts drove back to the Shouda residence and walked up to Sumire's room. They sat their things down and looked at the folder. They opened it and instantly pictures flew out. It showed all the people who had died during the murder. There was a picture of a woman with waist length brown chestnut hair, big chocolate orbs, and a smoking body.

"Who is this woman?" Anna asked admiring her beauty.

"I don't know." Nonoko said taking the picture form Anna and looking at it.

"She's Mikan's mother." Sumire said.

"How do you know?" Anna asked inspecting the picture with Nonoko.

"Thee's a number on it and each number on each picture matches a sheet of paper here." she said holding up another folder that said "Identity Info..."

"How do you know that?" Nonoko asked.

"My dad does that all the time." Sumire answered.

"Oh." Anna and Nonoko said.

They then picked up a picture of a girl of a really young age, with silver waist long hair, and strikingly beautiful gold eyes. The girl in the picture was not smiling. She was wearing a pair of children denim shorts and a T-shirt with words that said "Don't mess with me. You'll regret it**...BADLY**!" in shining gold letters.

"Is this...Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Yes that is Mikan." Sumire said.

"She looks really different from now." Nonoko said.

"Back then she looks like a girl who just wants to have fun but can't." Anna said.

"But today she looks like girl who is offered fun but don't want it." Nonok said.

"Whatever! Just help me find information that will go against Mikan!" Sumire yelled.

Anna and Nonoko threw the pictures aside and pick up papers that fell to the floor. Nonoko read one and started screaming in joy.

"I FOUND IT!! I FOUND IT!!!" she kept screaming.

"Let me see!" Sumire said. She snatched it from Nonoko and read it while a huge smirk got on her face.

"Girls we have her weakness." Sumire said smirking evily

**Next day at school (homeroom) **-

"Hey Mikan can you come here for a second?" Sumire asked.

Mikan in her laxy position didn't move. Sumire and her girls tugged her arms and dragged her outside. Mikan didn't fight back but just got up and walked with them.

Once they reached an empty classroom the girl pushed her in and locked the door. They circled her smirking and held something behind them.

"We know your secret, Mikan. " Sumire said.

"We can use it against you anytime." Nonoko said.

"Better drop onto the ground and say you're sorry and obey us." Anna said.

Mikan yawned and headed for the door. Before she could reach it Sumire ran in front of her, pulled out a mirror, and shoved it in Mikan's face.

"Look into the mirrior Mikan! What do you see?" Sumire asked.

Mikan looked at the mirror and instantly regretted looking in it! Her eyes went huge in horror and she fell to the floor on her left knee while the right was on her foot. She clutched her head and bended over like she's in pain.

"I told you I know your secret!" Sumire said laughing evily.

"I checked it up with my father who holds your case file!!! Inside was a personal note that you yourself wrote!!! It explained your fear of mirrors!!!" Sumire said smirking and laughing at Mikan's pitiful state. Sumire bend down to Mikan's current height level and shoved the mirror closer to her face.

"G-G-Go-Go-A-Aw-Away!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed and stood up really fast and turned around and ran for the window. She stopped and stared in horror once more as Nonoko brought a mirror that reflects the whole body in front of Mikan and turned it towards her. She turned around to face the same thing. She turned to her left and right to see the same thing. She was trapped in the middle by four life size mirrors. Mikan screamed, choked, and cried.

"Help! Stop! Make it stop!! HELP!" Mikan screamed but no one came to her rescue. She then stopped crying and shaded her eyes with her cap. Sumire and her friends thought she has fainted in fear.

They walked up to her and pushed her on the floor. Her cap flew off to reveal red blooded eyes that stared at them from the floor. Mikan stood up and grabbed Sumire by her shirt collar. She raised a fist and opened it. Sitting on her palm was fire that took the shape of a dagger.

"HOLY SHIT!! SHE HAS NATSUME-SAMA'S ALICE!!!!!!" Sumire cried out really loud and tried to get away from Mikan but her grip was too strong. Sumire cried and yelled for help. Anna and Nonoko ran for the door but a barrier blocked them from leaving.

"PLEAS LET US OUT!!! WE DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!! PLEASE!!!" Nonoko screamed.

"PLEASE!!! WE PROMISE TO NOT MESS WITH YOU AGAIN!!" Anna screamed as well.

Mikan took the dagger like fire and pulled back then swung it at Sumire's heart but stopped when she was an inch away. She just remembered what she told herself after the murder.

_I told myself once that I would never become like my mother and kill innocent people. So what am I doing now? Why am I attacking Sumire and her little girls for no reason? I have to stop and pull back!!! I must stop or else I'll be no different from my mother!!! But how do I stop!?!?!? I barely have any control of my body!!! I feel like my soul is a puppet and the body is the owner!!! NO!!!!! _

Mikan loosen her grip on Sumire, taking this chance Sumire ran for it and ran right through the barrier Mikan maded. Nonoko and Anna sensed the barrier getting weaker charged out as well. The three ran for the door but stopped when Mikan they heard a sound that sounded like fire and a dagger moving against something. They turned around and stared at Mikan in horror!

Mikan has her dagger facing her heart and tears were rolling down her eyes but she was smiling! Sumire couldn't believe it! Mikan was smiling while she's about to kill herself!!

Mikan smiled at them and said "this is the only way. I don't want to hurt you so this is the only way to avoid it. I'm mad and sad that you guys took my weakness and used it against me but it's all over now.Good-bye forever."

Mikan took the dagger like fire and stabbed it through her heart! Then she all her alices went out of control cutting her body. Leaving scars and wounds and blood all over her body and the classroom. The fire burning her clothes, electricity messing with her nerve system and brain, her water alice covering her face and making deep sharp scars on her arms and legs, and her other alices causing mental and physical damage in and out her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last sound Mikan made berfore she smiled, closed her eyes shut tightly but relaxing, and fell onto the classroom floor sending her into a deep deep eternal sleep of peace.

Sumire and her friends looked at each other and was shocked and scared at what had happen.

"I think we should tell the principal." Anna said.

"Are you crazy!?!?!?" Sumire yelled.

"Why not?!?" Nonoko asked.

"Do you know that telling the principal means admitting that we killed her?!?!" Sumire yelled at them.

"How is that possible!?!?!" Anna asked with Nonoko shaking besides her.

"We asked for her file and checked up her weakness! Then we used it against her! Because we went overboarded she lost control of her alices and killed herself painfully! That's considered murder! Beacause we started this whole mess and caused her mental breakdown and loss of control on her alice! Even if we lie to them and say we found her in the classroom, we would still seem suspicious!" Sumire screamed and slammed the wall.

"WHY!!!???" her other two screamed.

" Because we borrowed the case file and then Mikan turns up dead the day after! What would you think if you were the one investigating this case!" Sumire yelled again.

"Then what do we do?!?!" Anna screamed. Nonoko looked around and acted like a freaking lunatic. Sumire walked up to her and slapped her.

"We have to keep our cool. Don't let anyone know about this. Drag her towards a corner and cover her body with the cloth and place the mirrors in front of her." Sumire said. They did so and they all looked around. Sumire and her friends cleaned the place and opened the door. They walked out and headed for class pretending nothing has happened.

The teacher walked in and started taking attendance.

"Mikan?"

No answer or flying paper

"Mikan?"

Nothing

"MIKAN!!"

Nothing

"Sir, she's not here." Sumire said raising her hand.

"Oh... I... see." the teacher said wondering why the perfect attendance student is absent today.

"She has a slight fever." Anna added.

"Since when have you people become friends?" a girl asked.

"We haven't. We just walked by and she saw us. She told us to tell the teachers for her that she has a slight fever. " Nonoko said.

Natsume who was across the room found it suspicious of the three dumb dumbs. Why would they help Mikan when they hate her so much? he asked himself. He found it suspicious but pushed it aside for now.

The teacher began his lesson when a sudden scream was heard down the hall. Everyone turned towards the door when it opened at few seconds later.

"MIKAN SAKURA IS IN THE EMPTY CLASSROOM ACROSS THE HALL!!! SHE SEEMS UNCONCIOUS AND BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!!!" the girl shouted and ran for the rest of the classrooms and the whole school to announce her sudden discovery with her super speed alice.

Everyone was in shock at what they heard! Mikan Sakura the most violent and merciless person in the school is beaten to near death!! No one believed her at all but they all believed her when Natsume ran for the door with the girls following him. He rushed in the empty classroom to find Mikan in the back corner lying ther lifeless with blood and wounds and mirrors scathered everywhere!

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE FAST!!!" a student shouted but no one moved. They were glad the girl was gone but shocked that she was able to be beaten to near death. They want to save her but was afraid of saving her. Natsume noticed this and dialed the number himself, telling all them to get there as soon as possible if not he would get them all fired. Once his phone was put away he grabbed a blanket lying around in the room and ran towards Mikan's still body. He wrapped it around her body and carried her bridal style towards the main gate with girls staring at the worried Natsume who rushed for the main gate with Mikan in his arms. Girls were surprised at the handsome Natsume helping a low life like Mikan. Some were jealous of Mikan and thought they would give anything to be in her position.

The ambulance arived just as Natsume reached the main gate. The gate opened and he rushed into the ambulance placing Mikan on the stretcher. They drove to the hospital with Natsume holding onto Mikan's hand praying that she would be okay.

**At the hospital and after the operation -**

The doctor stepped out of the operation room after Mikan was taken to her room. Natsume got up from his seat and rushed over to the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's very lucky to escape with her life. It seems she lost control of her alice and it pierced her inside out. But other than a few bruises and scars she is fine. She should wake up in a few hours." the doctor said and walked away to tend to another patient.

Natsume opened the door to her room and sat down next to her bed. He has been wondering why did she do something like this!?!?!?

The door opened and Ruka, Yuu, and Koko walked in. They looked at Natsume and then looked at Mikan with sad exspressions on thier faces.

"We heard about Mikan after she was sent here. We're sorry for not arriving sooner...Natsume." Ruka said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsume, she's going to be alright." Yuu tried to cheer him up but failed.

"The doctor said she's fine. Natsume just relax and wait for her to return." Koko said.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just tired." Natsume said. They all looked at him with the same sad exspression. Koko wanted to read Natsume's mind to see if he was alright but didn't dare. He doesn't want to be fried to crisp.

Natsume put his head down on the bed and the three sat on the couch and closed their eyes.

"Why is everyone here?" a voice said.

Natsume recognized that voice! It was the voice that changed his life forever! He raised his head and stared at Mikan! She had her eyes on him then stared at the rest of the group.

"Why am I here?" she asked again.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan sat up and closed her eyes trying to remember what happened. Then it all can back to her. She remembered everything that happened, from the trick of mirrors to her loss of control on her alice.

"I remember now." Mikan said.

"What happened?" Yuu asked.

"I looked into a mirror and loss control of my alice." Mikan lied.

"What does it have to do with a mirror?" Natsume asked.

"..."

"Can you please tell us?" Yuu asked but Ruka stopped him from going on further.

"Let's go." Ruka and Koko headed for the door.

"Mikan doesn't feel comfortable telling it to all of us. She only feels comfortable talking about it to Natsume." Koko said. Yuu followed them outside and they left the building.

"So?" Natsume said sitting up.

"I saw the murder my mother commit through a mirror in a closet." Mikan said.

"What?"

"It was on my birthday. I was walking towards my cake when my aunt, uncle, and my cousins grabbed me and ran for a bedroom and locked the door. They told me to not say a word because they wanted me to survive and live on. They tied me up and threw me in a closet in the room. Then they left the room leaving me there in the closet with the door closed. I stayed there for an hour till I heard screaming, running, stabbing, gurgling sounds, blood splasses, and much much more." Mikan looked at Natsume but he showed no sign of fear or interest. But she knew he was interested in her story.

"I was scared, really scared! I moved around wanting to get out but the ropes won't cut loose! Then I fell over and the door opened a crack good enough for me to see. But I couldn't see, my back was towards the door. I sat up but fell on my stomach, then I looked up and found a mirror that faced the door! I could see outside! I was so happy!! But my smile cracked when I saw what was going on. Around 40 to 90 people shoved in and was running around and panicking about something. One of them saw the crack the door made and closed it but it bounced back but more than a crack. The door opened wider and wider. I used my invisible alice when I saw my mother enter. I was lucky she didn't see me and walk my way. Then I witnessed my mother kill every one of them through that mirror in the closet." this time Mikan looked at him and noticed he was sweating but he smiled at her and gave her a nod telling her to continue.

"After she was done she lit a fire in her palms and threw it each corner in the room. The fire spread all the way to the closet and cut the ropes for me. I noticed I was free from the ropes. I got up and ran for the door but before I got there I saw my mother in the kitchen holding a knife, laughing, and talking to herself. She kept saying 'I love you! Look what I did for you honey! I can finally be with you my beloved bro!' She noticed me when I tried to step out of the house. She came full charge at me but I turned invisible again and this time ran for the door with no second thought. A few weeks later I was told my mother escaped but remained uncaptured." Mikan told Natsume looking down and clenching her fists.

"I feel sad for you." Natsume said. He reached for her hand and embrassed her.

"It's okay Natsume. But...I promised myself I would not kill anyone besides my mother. So I won't tell you what happened to make me loose control of my alices." Mikan said hugging Natsume back. _Shit I'm getting soft. I normall just point out the person! Why am I getting so soft! I knew it! I can't take revenge now! I'm starting to get soft towards Natsume! Sooner or later I will start to get softer and softer towards others as well! Gotta get out of here!_

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me. But can you atleast tell me what is your alice?" Natsume asked releasing Mikan. Mikan snapped back to reality.

"You tell me first what your alice is first. You never mentioned it once at all." Mikan said grabbing Natsume's collar to make him face her.

"OI! Stop! Stop! Hey! Let go!" Natsume screamed as Mikan began to tickle him to death.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Mikan said tickling him and laughing at the same time.

"My...my alice is fire!" Natsume said while trying to contain his laughter. (hehe! I'm so evil! Making Natsume ticklish in this story! HAHAHHAHAHA!! I'm sorry my dear cousin Rose! And everyone who's a Natsume fan!)

"Hm...That explains alot." Mikan said thinking back to what Sumire said when she used her fire alice in front of her. To tell the thruth she copied it from her mother during the murder.

"So!" Natsume said getting up from the floor.

"So what?" Mikan asked getting back onto her bed.

"What's your alice?" Natsume said sitting down on the chair.

"Mine?"

"NO! I MEAN THE CHAIR! YES YOU!" Natsume screamed.

"Calm down!" Mikan said waving her hand up and down.

"Well?"

"To make it simple I have more than one alice." Mikan smiled.

"How many do you have?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow.

"Three in all."

"What are the three?" Natsume asked paying more attention than he intended to.

"Nullification, CSS, and Manipulation." Mikan said.

"CSS?" Natsume asked not clear what it is.

"Oh! I forgot!"

"Huh?"

"It's my way of saying copy, steal, and seal!" Mikan said hitting her head playfully and lightly.

"Oh."

"Well then, when can I leave this dump?" Mikan asked.

"About three days."

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"I want to leave now!!!!!" Mikan said. _Gotta get out of here now! And leave this blasted school!_

She then got out of her bed and headed for the door, she opened it and walked out. Mikan reached the doctors office and stomped in.

"I want to leave!" she screamed slamming her hands on his desk.

"I can't allow that." the doctor said calmly.

"Why not!?!?" she screamed again.

"Because you haven't fully recovered." the doctor said.

"How do you know?" Mikan said.

"By looking at you and the aura that surounds you." the doctor said. Mikan gritted her teeth and intended to increase her aura for him to show him that she has recovered more than a 100.

"Let her leave the hospital." a voice said from behind.

"Persona what are you doing here?" Mikan asked giving off a dangerous aura.

"Why, I'm here to see my beloved sister." Persona said. He appeared in front of the door wearing a black long coat, black pants, and a mask. He appears to be wearing alot of control devices.

"Well you saw me now get out." Mikan said.

"Why doctor let her go." Persona said ignoring Mikan. Mikan stared holes into Persona's back and head for ignoring her. She walked up to him and punched in on the back of his head.

"Ouch! My sister stop that violent side of yours." Persona said.

"Just get out!" Mikan screamed.

"Is that a way to treat your beloved brother who didn't leave you behind during the murder and brought you along?" Persona said.

"To hell with that!" Mikan said.

"What is that?" Persona said.

"You abandoned me on the streets in front of the house once we got out! You left leaving me there to be known as the only known survivior of the bloodline!" Mikan screamed.

"Whatever sis! But don't forget you lied to your precious friend too." Persona said. At this Mikan grew silent.

She never intended to lie to him. She didn't feel like telling every single detail at once so she just told alittle lie. It was true she was thrown in the closet by relatives and she saw her mother kill them through a mirror but she lied about the way she escaped.

Her brother was the one that saved her. He jumped in front of her and her mother and attacked her with his alice. He then took the chance to grab her and ran for the door and down the stone steps. Once we were positive our mother wasn't there he left me in front of the house and walked off on his own. She was happy he saved her but hated him for leaving her there.

"Fine I'll let her go." the doctor said.

_My perfect chance! YES!_

(**I'm gonna make a big jump in years from this point. I'll explain the cause for this in the future chapters. If there is any... Anyway pay attention for real now!**)

**At the Most Famous College (Boys - 21 yrs. old Girls - 20 yrs. old ) - **

_Natsume's POV_

It's been four years since Mikan disappered from the hospital, high school, and from...my life. Sometimes I miss her but I have no idea where she has been and where is she now. When I first heard she has disappered from the school I was shocked out of my life. I checked with the office but they said she has already backed out of the school leaving her position as top student to someone else in the school. Turns out I took that spot. At first I had no idea why did I take that spot but now I understand. I wanted to keep the spot away from others and return it back to her when she comes back. She disappered without a trace or clue. She didn't give us a note or a letter telling us what happened. She just walked out of our lives just like that, not even saying goodbye.

People tell me I sound like a girl in love whenever I talk about this but I know I'm not in love with her. I never was and never will be in love with her. She told me not to fall in love with her as well. For some reason she doesn't want any contact or connections to love at all.

"Natsume?"

"..."

"Nat-su-me?"

"..."

"NATSUME!"

"WHAA!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You can tell me!"

"Shut up"

"Is that a way to treat your girlfriend!"

"..."

"Come on! I'm your girlfriend for a year already! Why don't we just tell everyone?"

"No."

"Why not?!?!"

"Because I don't want to."

SLAP

* * *

a/n: THE END 

GOOD BYE!!!!

BYE BYE!!!

* * *

(JUST JOKING! HAHA! Don't kill me! )

* * *

_Normal POV_

The girl stood up and grabbed her clothes from the floor and began to dress.

"I will tell everyone we're dating, Natsume! And I promise you! You will accept the fact I'm your girlfriend in private and in public!"

Then the girl stormed out of the room and left the apartment. Natsume looked at the door while holding his cheek. He then got up and dressed in a pair of pants and T-shirt and ran after her. It would be bad if it got around the great Natsume Hyuuga of the highest college had a girlfriend and it sure would get to Mikan! He was positive if she was somewher out there than it would definately reach her!

He found the girl on the corner of the street waiting for a light to change to green. He walked up to her and grabbed her and dragged her to into an empty building.

"You will not let anyone know what is between us!" Natsume yelled.

"Natsume let go! You're hurting me!" the girl said. Natsume didn't let her go but kept a firm grip on her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about us!" Natsume yelled.

The girl started to struggle and she got away from Natsume when she swung her bag and knocked Natsume over his feet. She ran for the only opening leading to the streets but stopped when about 10 to 20 figures appeared.

"What do you want?!?!" Natsume yelled at them. He ran up to the girl and grabbed her arm and made her stand behind him. He tried to concentrate on making a fire but couldn't! Was he really running out of power now? He was warned but he never listened to the people who warned him.

"We want the girl! She promised one of our guys she would do him any favor as long as he asked. But when he did she decline him and ran for it." the one up front said.

"What was it that he asked her?" Natsume asked getting suspicious of this.

"He asked her to go back home with him like a good puppy she was." the one up front said again.

"Like a good puppy she was?" Natsume's eyes went wide.

"Are you cheating on me?" Natsume asked turning towards the girl.

"I'm sorry Natsume! But it's not my fault!" the girl screamed.

"Whatever but she doesn't want to go with you so I can't let you guys take her!" Natsume said. He knew he can't win against all these people but he could try.

"Fine! We'll take her by force!" the leader of the group said. (the one up front is the leader)

"Saya stay back!" Natsume pushed her away from the area and she landed in one of the corners. Natsume tried his best but couldn't fight them all. They cornered him in a few minutes and began to beat him physically with fists and kicks. The girl named Saya ran up to them with stick attempting to wack them on the head but was stopped when a one of them grabbed the stick and slapped her aside.

"Hey! Leave the guy alone! We have to make sure he's alive and conscious. We'll rough up the girl in front of him." the leader said. They all turned towards her and had evil and perverted smirks on thier faces. She tried to put up a fight but they got a hold of her and trapped her to the floor.

Natsume got up and charged one of them. He focused on making a fire and he succeeded but it died out before he had a chance to throw it at an enemy!

"He's an alice! Get him! Don't let him live! I permit you guys to use your alices!" the leader said advancing on him with his alice at max.

They all charged at him and he thought this was the end but then a miracle happened!

A line of electricity blocked the enemy from attacking Natsume forming a circle around them in the process.

"Attacking an injured man and a fragile girl. You guys are really below the standards of humans. Won't you agree with me?" a female voice said.

"Who's there? Where are you? BITCH COME OUT!" one of the guys said.

"Calm down. The fun hasn't even begun and you're all excited and sweating." the voice said again.

"Why you!" the leader yelled and then he released his alice which is water all over the place. A few seconds later all the water disapppered to nothing.

"What the!"

"How is that possible!?!?!"

"We already seen one alice! How can there be another!?"

"Is there two people here?!?!?"

"Who said one person can only posess one alice?" the voice asked with a bit of humor in it.

"Show yourself!" the leader asked.

"Well...Um...Sure why not? I'm bored playing like this anyway." the voice stopped talking.

"Ok guys. When she appears charge at her with all you got!" the captain ordered in a whisper.

"HAI!" the group shouted but in a whisper. They were all in a circle discussing their plans to fighting this mysterious voice.

"What are you guys chatting about? Can I join in?" the voice said agin but this time it was from above! They all looked up to see a girl about 16 to 20 floating up in the air looking at them. She had her hair tied in a skinny and long strands of braids and tied in a left sided ponytail. She was wearing black denim jeans, a black tanktop, black socks, and a pair of black sneakers. She had on two crystal earings, a necklace with another crystal on it rested on her forehead. The crystal rested on her forehead and the necklace is tied around her head like a hat around a head. She also wore the same black gloves that Mikan wore in high school.

Natsume looked at her and thought she looks just like Mikan! But she wasn't wearing thier high school uniform but outdoor clothes. However Natsume is positive that's Mikan! Her smile and voice is all the same! Although she has a hotter body than the Mikan he knew back then. Natsume mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He's on the edge to die and he's thinking about her body.

The girl floated down onto the floor. Once her feet touch the floor...

"GET HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that joke back there! Really sorry! Well here's chapter 3! And this is the end! YIPPEE!!! 

Well look forward to Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4 - Disappered and Reappeared AGAIN!**

Keep looking for me! But I might not be able to update that much soon.

Bye Bye!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

Remember! The special notice up there! All the way up there! About whether Mikan should get pregnant or not!

Remember to tell me over a review!

BYE BYE!!


	4. Disappered and Reapeared AGAIN!

**Mistaken**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. _

**Story so Far**

Mikan Sakura has been attacked by Sumire and her gals. Apparently Sumire found out about Mikan's past and fears through her dad's case file on Mikan. They used her fears to attack Mikan. The stupid gals just wanted to scare her abit but it came to a result none of them can handle. Mikan Sakura has lost control of her alices and almost killed herself. Lucky for her someone found her and Natsume sent her to the hospital. At the hospital Mikan told Natsume about her past and we all met Persona Mikan's brother who saved her but left her in the streets. Persona is an unknown survivor of the family. Mikan then disappeared without a trace after the doctor said she can go back to school. Then four years later Natsume got a girlfriend who he doesn't want to be revealed to public not wanting Mikan to hear about it. Then the two got into a bit of trouble that might lead to Natsume's death and the girl's misfortune. Lucky for them a mysterious girl butted into their business who happens to look and sound just like Mikan!

**Author's Note **

Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20.

**Chapter 4: Disappeared and Reappeared AGAIN!**

* * *

"GET HER! DON"T LET HER LIVE!" 

"PREPARE TO DIE GIRL!"

The mysterious girl looked at them and smiled an evil smile. Suddenly a wall of fire appeared and blocked their way towards her. But the leader used his water alice and wiped out the fire. The girl dodged all their attacks skillfully and kept a smile on her face the whole time.

"Man she's good!" a guy said.

"Hey stupid! Don't praise the enemy is rule number 1 in our handbook! Don't forget that!" another guy said as they all watched their leader fighting with the girl in an one-on-one battle.

The leader of the gang kicked, punched, and even used his alice of water. But the girl dodged them all with just her fighting skills! She took the kicks and punches head on and did the same back to him while dodging the water attacks in the air.

"Is that the best you can do?" the girl said with a laugh and a mocking tone.

"Come down here and fight!" the leader said.

"Ok!" the girl floated down onto the ground to only have the leader charge at her in full speed.

He made his water alice into a water dragon and attacked the girl. The girl however dodged the water dragon by jumping into the air did a somersault and came back down with a drop kick! To add to the excitement she focused her nullification alice onto her leg and let it drop down onto the dragon's head with all her might including using her strength alice as well.

The dragon broke down and all left of it was water in the ground that soon disappeared.

"ARGH!!! EVERYONE CHARGE AT HER!!! MAKE SURE SHE DIES!!!" the leader said in frustration.

"That's even better I can play with you all at once! This should be fun!" the girl said with a smirk. She cracked her knuckles and got into a ready stance.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole gang yelled.

Then a strong breeze blew towards them knocking the gang over. The girl stood still in her ready stance. Once the breeze blew past and stopped she smirked and stood upright.

"I don't have much time I'm afraid. So I guess I can't play around now. Well... then my only option is to finish you guys off now so don't mind me." the girl said. She clapped her hands in front of her chest and smirked. She then pulled them apart and forming in between her palms is electricity! And mixing in with the electricity is water! She raised her arms high in the air and jumped as high as she could. She reached about half way up to the ceiling and stopped. While that was taking place a circle of fire has been made circling the gang. She floated there for awhile then her smirk got bigger. She started to fly downwards towards the group of uglies with a huge smirk and a dangerous killing aura.

"GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL!!!" she said and then released the electricity at the ugly enemies full force. The enemies screamed in pain and all laid on the floor flat and lifeless. The mysterious girl has killed them all in just one blow. Natsume couldn't believe that that the girl he thinks is Mikan has become so strong!

"Seems like my job here is done." the girl turned around and walked towards the door grabbing a long black coat just like Persona's.

"MIKAN! STOP!" Natsume yelled.

The girl turned around and stared at him. She walked towards him and bent down to his level jut as he fainted.

"I should probably bring them home." the girl said.

"Well then why don't we?" another voice said.

"Oh! Onii-Chan! Come help me carry him!" she said pointing to Natsume as she grabbed the girl who fainted during the fight.

"WHAA!" Natsume sat up and winced in pain.

_What's going on? Why am I at home? I only remember going after Saya that's it. What's going on? Wait... I remember! MIKAN! MIKAN! She saved us!_

Natsume got out of bed and ran for the door he threw it opened and searched the house. But there was no sign of anyone besides Saya sleeping in the guest room.

Was he dreaming or was it real? How much of yesterday did he remember as real events and how much of it was just a dream of his desires?

"Natsume?" he turned around to find Saya standing by the door to the guest room with her head down.

"What?"

"I didn't cheat on you. I swear. I just helped him out one time during high school. We started going out and then a year later we broke up. When I saw him on the street a few days ago he helped me chase away a guy who was bothering me. I told him in return I will do anything for him as long as he asks. That's all." Saya said.

"I don't care." Natsume said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How did we get here anyway?" Natsume asked.

"The girl who saved us brought us here." Saya said.

"Girl?" Natsume looked up. _Was it real? Was Mikan really here? _

"Yes, you know the girl with silver hair?" Saya asked walking up to him.

"When I awoke she was still here but I fell back asleep." Saya said.

"Whatever." Natsume looked at the clock and it read 8:00 a.m.

"We should get ready. It's almost time for the third class." Natsume said. He and Saya has the same schedule. They both have schedule 2. In their college it depends on your IQ level. There are 6 schedules in each year and each schedule stands for your rank in the school.

Students with schedule 6 is known as the worst class. That class is full of dumb people, some are just plain dumb, and some have problems with their brains.

Students with schedule 5 is known as the sport class. Everyone in that class has really high scores in sports and concentrates on sports.

Students with schedule 4 are average students. Their scores are passing but their not too smart and not too dumb. They meet the standards in education and sports.

Students with schedule 3 are students that have surprising high scores in tier own talents such as chorus, band, jazz band, art, drama, computer, dancing, karate, tea kwon do, sales, language arts, math, science, social studies, cooking, woods craft, electronics, etc. etc.

Students with schedule 2 are students who pass with scores beyond the standards. They not only meet the standards but pass it by 40 points or more.

Students with schedule 1 are students who pass with scores higher than students from schedule 2. Meaning they either have scholarships in a specific subject or in all subjects. Their scores are way way higher then the standards and students from schedule 2.

(This is boring...--)

"Let's go" Natsume said grabbing his bag.

"Ok!" Saya said.

They went into their class and sat down. Saya prefer to sit next to the window but Natsume sat where he usually sits. He sits on the left hand corner second to top and last roll. (where he sits when he and Mikan were at school together)

Saya doesn't get it why he always sits there but shrugs it off. Saya tried her best to get Natsume's attention but he wouldn't give her any! She was shocked that he flirted with the other girls but not her! (HOW COULD YOU NATSUME!!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT MIKAN!!!!) She is so angry that she is willing to blurt out about him and her even if it caused another thing like yesterdays.

SLIDE!

SLAM!

Everyone turned towards the door to see the teacher come in with a girl by his side. Saya recognized the girl! She was the one that saved her and Natsume from the gang! She is still wearing her hair in that braided and left sided ponytail, but she didn't wear that Crystal on her forehead anymore but around her waist. She was also wearing her black denim jeans but her black tank top was covered with a black coat just like Persona's. (Persona wears the same clothes from the manga and anime) She still wears her black socks and black sneakers. If you look closely you can tell her socks are folded down to make it look like it's short. She still wears her earings of crystals but she added a chain to her neck. Resting on the chain was...nothing. It was just a necklace chain with no crystal or accessories.

Natsume recognized her as well. He recognized her as Mikan Sakura! And this time he was sure! The girl looked around the room and then she spotted Saya at the window but then stopped when the teacher started to talk.

"Everybody this is Sakura Mikan. Please be nice to her." the teacher introduced her to the class.

"Hey! Cutie what's your favorite fruit? And are you single?" a guy from the back asked.

Mikan looked at the boy and glared. Natsume also looked at him but with a glare. No one hits on Mikan while he's around!

"Back off stupid." Mikan said. The boy sweat drop but let the subject drop.

"Please everyone please introduce yourselves to Mikan." the teacher said.

"Kairi"

"Sam"

"Kaito"

"Katio"

"Iwaki"

"Kiki"

"Yuki"

"Hello! Remember me?" Saya asked when it was her turn. She stood up and pointed her pointing finger at herself.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"The girl that you saved from a gang that tried to kill Natsume and me." Saya said pointing to Natsume who was surrounded by girls.

Mikan looked at the area Saya pointed and stared at the flock of girls. She raised an eyebrow and thought _that's only a swarm of girls, Saya. Although I know Natsume is in the center...I'm positive he doesn't remember me._

"I don't see anybody that's a guy there. All I see is girls." Mikan said turning towards Saya again.

Saya turned towards the swarm of girls and started to boil.

"HEY SLUTS! GET AWAY FROM NATSUME!!!!" Saya screamed.

"WHY SHOULD WE!?!?!" one of them yelled back.

"YEAH!" the rest agreed.

"BECAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Saya blurted out.

Natsume was breaking on the inside! Mikan now knows he has a girlfriend in secret! He just wanted to die but he kept his emotionless face.

"THAT"S A LIE!!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

"Hmmmmm"

"HUH?" everyone looks at Mikan wondering why did she say oh.

"I think I remember the love birds from yesterday." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"WHAT!?!?!" the girls screamed.

"I was bored and saw a bunch of people kicking and punching a girl. I believed it was you. Then I decided to go for a fight but when I was warmed up. That guy showed up and beat the crap out of them." Mikan said pointing at Natsume.

Natsume was shocked! Why didn't see say the truth?!?!? Why did she lie!?!?!

"SEE!!"

"IT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!!"

"Actually they look like a couple. Considering the way the guy protected her from the gang. He beated them up so fast that I didn't get my fun." Mikan said yawning.

"SEE!!!!"

"NO!!! NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!" the fan girls screamed.

"Well...then...Mikan please take a seat anywhere you want."

Mikan walked up the left isle. Girls thought she was going to sit next to Natsume.

Mikan walked all the way to the top ignoring Natsume who's free from the fan since Saya said she's his girlfriend. Natsume looked at her but she didn't look at him. So he tried to push his luck.

"Yo! Mikan-baka long time no see! Where you been last four years?" Natsume said once she pasted him. Mikan looked at him and stared.

"Sorry, but who are you again?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga from Alice Academy High. Ring a bell?...Polka-dots?" Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan blew at this. "I'm sorry for not announcing my leave but I had something important to do so I left immediately. And don't call me by that. Remember it...Choo Choo Train." Mikan said with a smirk.

Natsume raised an eyebrow while the rest of the class was full of questions.

"Choo Choo Train?"

"What?"

"She knows Natsume?"

"Could she be a ex-girlfriend?"

"What's going on?"

"Could she be the real girlfriend?"

"Who is she exactly?"

"Could she be a threat to our fan club?"

Mikan stared at the group of students staring at them and glared. She continued up the stairs and sat in her usual seat in the left hand corner during high school. Which is right above Natsume!

Everyone gasped at this scene! They now understand why Natsume always sat there! Because Mikan must always sit there above him! Cause if you look at the left hand isle only Mikan and Natsume sit there just like in high school.

"NO!!! NO!!!" the girls screamed. Saya stood up and walked over to Natsume and sat down next to him hoping to break the image of Mikan and Natsume and change it to Saya and Natsume. But it didn't work at all.

**During Class - **

"Mikan, 32. answer" Natsume said with his back turned towards her.

"A" Mikan said.

"Natsume, 45 answer" Mikan said in return.

"65" Natsume said right back.

Saya watched and listened to the two as they exchanged answers. She couldn't believe that they finished at the same time and now their exchanging unsure answers with each other! The teacher doesn't even noticed!

_I have to break the pair_! "Um...Can you tell me what's the answer to question 30?" Saya asked. She was not finished yet. She's still on question 25 just like the others. Mikan and Natsume finished 1 hour after the teacher handed out the exam like test. It was to see where are you're strongest points and see which schedule you get. Today you get your new schedule for the new semester. Saya was shocked when they traded answers 1 hour into the test! They finished all 550 questions in 1 hour! They had the whole day which is 9 hours and 59 minutes to work on it but they finished it within 1 hour! And now they are trading answers in secret!

"Mikan 55, answer" Natsume asked.

"99, Natsume, 87"

"12,125,412,156,147,800"

"Thanks"

"Um..." Saya said but they ignored her. She started to blow but she kept herself under control.

**9 Hours and 59 Minutes later **-

"OK! Times up!" the teacher said getting up from his desk and walked around collecting papers. When he got to the three Saya gave him hers so did Natsume. But Mikan didn't move or give him hers. He looked at her and said "Mikan times up hand in the paper."

She didn't move at all.

"MIKAN!"

She didn't move.

The teacher picked up the papers and were ready to smack her on the head when Natsume stopped him.

"Wait sir." he said. He looked at his watch. When it struck 6:10 p.m. Mikan rose her head and gave the teacher her paper with a yawn. Everyone stared at Mikan and wondered how Natsume predicted that Mikan would wake up at 6:10 exactly. Mikan looked at the rest of the class and stared with a raised eyebrow. They all looked away and did their own thing.

The bell rang signalling it's time for dismissal for the last day. Everyone shuffled out of the school and walked around in groups. Mikan was the last one out as always with Natsume sitting below her waiting. Saya wanted to stick along but had to leave because the teacher called her to the next room.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Persona told me it's about time I live on my own."

"Oh? And who is Persona to you?"

"Why, he's my brother."

"Persona's your brother?"

"Yes, I lied to you when I said I escaped the murder by using invisibility alice. Persona saved me but left me alone in front of the house once he was positive my mother has left."

"I see."

"Yeah yeah"

"Do you have a place to live in, Mikan?'

"Not yet, why?"

"Wanna live with me?"

"Why should I?"

"Hey! You left for four years. I think I deserve to have some fun with my best friend who likes to go emo every once in a while." Natsume turned around and glared.

"Well chatting and playing games with my best friend would be nice."

"Then it's settled"

"Yeah yeah"

Mikan stood up and walked out of the room with Natsume behind. They went their separate ways to their locker and met up at the front door. They walked to Natsume's house and unloaded Mikan's stuff into the guest room. Then they made some coffee and started to throw the coffee nuts at each other. They had so much fun that day but cleaned up and went back to the school.

They reached the front and walked to the office chatting about all sorts of things.

"Hello may I help you?" the receptionist in the office asked.

"We would like our schedules for the new semester." Natsume said.

"Name, age, previous class, please?" the receptionist.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 21, schedule 2" Natsume said.

"Schedule 1, and you girl?"

"Mikan Sakura, 20, schedule 2" Mikan said.

"Schedule 1"

Mikan and Natsume thanked the lady and got on their way. They were both happy to be in the same class but they felt guilty. Although they have the IQ and potential to pass the class they did cheat on the placement exam.

They walked out onto the driveway and was about to leave in Natsume's car when Saya tapped the window and smiled at Natsume.

"Can I join you guys?" she asked politely. Natsume and Mikan knew what she wanted but didn't say anything.

"Sure why not?" Mikan said. Saya climbed in and they drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asked. He was referring to Mikan but Saya answered Natsume before Mikan had a chance.  
"Let's go home and have a little private time together Natsume." Saya said smiling at Natsume.

"Um... How about... the amusement park that just opened?! I haven't been there yet." Mikan said.

"Sure." Natsume changed directions and headed for the amusement park. They reached the park and Mikan looked at all the things that was there to play with.

"What do you want to do first?" Natsume asked standing next to her. Mikan looked around and stared directly at the roller coaster.

"Hn. You want to ride the rollar coaster? Which one is that one?" Natsume asked.

"That's the Mystery Hollow." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said and walked towards it. Mikan followed him with Saya behind them.

"Ok. Please get in line and start by filling up the front seat." the guy said.

"Natsume! Let's sit at the back together! We can do our little stuff while it's working it's way around the coaster! This is the longest and highest coaster ever! It'll take about 10 minutes jst to make that for rounds it's gonna make!" Saya said. Natsume ignored her and went to sit with Mikan who choose the first seat out of all the other seats.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"What?" Natsume asked back.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?" Mikan asked looking back at her who is sitting at the back. She saw another girl sit next to her who smiled at Saya and Saya smiled back.

"Hn... Why should I?" Natsume asked.

"Well...She's your girlfriend and the reason I came here was to play and watch you guys have fun." Mikan said blankly.

"Whatever." Natsume said. Mikan looked at him and wondered why did he not accompany his girlfriend when this was a perfect chance?

The coaster started and once it slid down everyone started to scream and laugh. It turned around in hoops went faster went slower when going up and went faster when coming down.

Finally the coaster stopped and everyone got off. The girls were scared out of their minds while Mikan just walked down the steps and yawned. Natsume walked away casually and was followed by Saya. Mikan saw this as a chance and slipped away to somewhere else.

"Natsume! What do you want to play next?" Saya asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Mikan what do you want to play next?" Natsume asked turning around t find only Saya standing with him and no one else.

_Where did the idiot go?!?! She's here one second and then the other she disappears!_ Natsume thought. Natsume walked over to one of those winning games and won a giant teddy bear stuff toy. Saya was so happy to see Natsume win that bear. She thought it was for her but was deeply wronged when Natsume walked right past her with the teddy bear at hand.

Natsume won tons of stuff animals and none was for Saya and before they know it it was already night time. Natsume walked to his car with Saya following behind him. To only find the one and only Mikan Sakura sitting on the hood of his trunk holding onto a bag filled with stuff toys of all of Natsume's favorite manga characters. She was listening to her ipod and swinging her legs.

"Hi! Did you guys have fun?" Mikan asked.

"Hn..." was all Natsume said.

Saya trying to make Mikan jealous said "we had lots of fun! We even got a few private times in between!"

Natsume and Mikan knew she was lying by the way she talked. But they didn't say anything. Mikan got off the hood of the car and Natsume placed both bags into the trunk and they drove off back home. Once at home Mikan took her bag and went into her room which was made out of the guest room. But now it's her room.

Mikan placed the bag of stuffed toys into the closet and sat down on the bed and turned on her t.v. Her room was massive big. She had a sofa next to the door, which was on the left side facing her bed which was at the corner right against the wall. She has her own bathroom, a computer and desk, a table for eating or drinking tea (those tables for families of two or three to eat at during dinner times), 10 bookshelves which was stacked to the max with all different kinds of books including manga. Another 10 shelves filled with DVDs of animations and educational stuff and many more different kinds of DVDs and Cd's of her favorite songs. (their lined up in rows on the floor smacked against the wall surrounding the room.Her room is in a rectangular shape therefore the bookshelves of 20 are surrounding the room in this kind of shape and smacked directly against the wall.)She had a chair for her computer desk, and a telephone. (Did I mention that Natsume got her a king sized bed?)

"Today was fun." Mikan said as she remembered she tried so hard to win those dolls without using her alices to cheat.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Mikan said.

Natsume opened the door and closed it. Mikan looked at him and noticed he was holding the bag of stuff animals from the amusement park.

"Can I help you Natsume?" Mikan asked turning off the t.v.

"Here." Natsume said placing the bag on the floor in front of Mikan. Mikan looked inside and saw all different kinds of stuff toys! She liked it alot!

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan said as she smiled at him. Mikan got up and walked over to the closet and took out her bag and gave it to Natsume who was shocked.

"What are these?" Natsume asked taking out each stuffy. (That's what I call them)

"Their all your favorite characters from your favorite mangas." Mikan answered sitting down on the bed taking out each stuffy and placing them nicely on the bed.

"Thanks." Natsume said. Then Natsume got up and walked out the door with a good night and thank you. Mikan smiled at him and turned on her computer.

**Next day at school - **

Mikan and Natsume sat in their usual seats but was interrupted by Saya who just wouldn't give up. Natsume turned towards Saya and told her the words that would break her in front of the class.

"Saya, I'm breaking up with you. We're no longer together." Natsume said when she arrived to sit.

"Natsume?" Saya said. She started to cry. Then she glared at Mikan who was sitting in her lazy position wearing black jeans,a white tube top with the words HEY GIRL in gold on it, and her cap from high school over her face and the oh so famous blasting ipod.

"YOU!" Saya shouted. She ran towards into the isle Mikan's in and grabbed Mikan's front shirt with both hands and brought her face towards hers. Mikan cap dropped and her face was revealed as sleeping. Saya pulled the ear plugs off of Mikan's ears and shouted.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU CAME ALONG AND RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH NATSUME!!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR EXISTENCE!!!! BECAUSE YOU EXISTED!!! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE SUFFERS!!! YOU SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR FROM THE EARTH!!!! WIPE AWAY YOUR OWN EXISTENCE!!!!!! YOU NOTHING BUT A BURDEN AND WASTE IN THIS WORLD!!!!!!" Saya shouted with tears on her face. She had her head down away from Mikan's face while saying this. She didn't see Mikan shoot her eyes open like a dead coming back to life. Mikan's eyes turn cold really cold as she hears Saya scream the words that everyone has been waiting to scream.

Saya lifted her head and met Mikan's eyes looking directly at her with cold, glaring, piercing, and evil eyes. Mikan suddenly became a whole totally different person! When they first met her she didn't smile but she was friendly. However now she has a killing aura around her and she has such cold stares that can frighten even a grown man who works out.

"What?" Saya said as she backed away from Mikan as she fell onto the floor and scrambled out of the classroom. Mikan picked up her cap and placed it onto her head the correct way and walked out of the room to find Saya there standing and shaking. The whole class and people in the hallways gathered around them.

"So my existence is a nuisance and you want me to disappeared?" Mikan asked with a cold voice and a smirk.

"So what!? I'm not afraid of you! You slut!" Saya screamed.

"Oh?" Mikan asked laughing alittle.

"That's right!" Saya said.

Mikan walked towards Saya and pushed her making her fall out the window. Lucky for her under that window was a swimming pool and she landed right in it. Mikan looked out the window to see her climbing out and run towards the school entrance. Mikan smirked and left the area. She walked back to her seat and continued the school day. People murmured about her but stopped when she turned around and looked at them.

"Mikan wanna eat lunch at the garden today?" Natsume asked approaching her.

Mikan looked up with cold eyes and said " move moron. I have alot to do. I don't have time to play best buddies with a low class ugly like you."

Natsume was shocked! Mikan never talked to him like that! Did she turn back to the way she was when she was in high school before she met Natsume and the others? Natsume was definitely positive that she has returned to her usual self before she met Natsume and the others.

"Mikan, why are you so cold?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned around and smirked. " If I'm a burden or nuisance to the world then what's the point in being nice to these people? When they never will give me back what I offer as a friend. So why try when you're gonna fail in the end?"

With that Mikan walked away and went home for the rest of the day.

_Riiiiiinnnnnggggg_

"Hello?" Mikan picked up her phone.

"Mi-Chan? How is school going?" Persona's voice came out of the other end.

"Pretty well." Mikan said coldly.

"Really?"

"Sorry, but I have alot of homework to do so I'll call you some other time." Mikan said.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye" Mikan clicked off her phone and started her homework.

**Few weeks later - **

_"There has been a robbery at the main bank and the burglars haven't been captured. However we are positive it was the AAO. They left us a message saying to announce the message below on national t.v." the anchor woman said. _

_"The message is: Be prepared. We will attack there next." the man beside the anchor woman said. _

_"We are warning everyone to be careful when they are leaving their properties. That's it for now." the anchor woman said. _

The teacher turned off the t.v. and continued the lesson. Everyone was worried about this matter, ever since AAO has appeared there has been murders, robberies, rape, kidnapping, hacking, and all different kinds of crimes happening. And it's all done by the AAO. Everyone has became tense about the people around them.

"What do you think of this AAO organization?" a student asked.

"Their horrible." another said.

"Really?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to find themselves knocked out.

**An hour later - **

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE HAVE BEEN ATTACK BY THE AAO! HURRY UP AND LEAVE THE BUILDING!" the principal and all the teachers rushed the students out.

"Not so fast!" a voice said and everyone was blocked in by a barrier.

"What!?!?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?"

"WHAT IS THIS POWER?!?!?"

"IT THIS THE LEGENDARY ALICES THAT WERE TALKED ABOUT?!?!"

"IT HAS TO BE IT!!!"

"THEIR ALICES!!!"

Suddenly several men charged at the students with swords and their alices. The students screamed and tried to run but found themselves stuck to the ground!

"WE CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST ALICES!!!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ALICES!!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Suddenly the men flew backwards as water washed them away and fire surrounded the students and teachers.

"I don't think so." a voice said.

"Attacking this highly riched school while we're here." another voice said.

"You made a huge mistake." the first voice said.

Then a girl with silver hair jumped out and attacked the men with martail arts moves. The girl was identified as Mikan Sakura.

"Shit! THEY HAD AN ALICE!!" a man screamed.

"You mean two." the second voice said as the guy went on fire and burned to death. The second person was identified as Natsume Hyuuga.

"You have such nerves to attack the school with us top alices here." Natsume said.

"I know you're their Reo...Persona." Mikan said.

"Oh! So you knew about it Mi-Chan." Persona said stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course! I knew about it! You betrayed me! How can I not notice it!?!?! Especially when the reporter said things were burnt black!!!!! You're the only one who could've done it!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" Mikan screamed as she attacked him with electricity.

"It's all for the family Mi-Chan." Persona said.

"Family? What you're dong is the same thing as what mom did!" Mikan shouted as she released full power electricity.

Persona dodged all the electricity and attacked Mikan head on. He knew it would be risky but he had to try.

Persona punched Mikan and flew back. Mikan got up from the floor and she looked up with red glowing eyes. She released all of her alices and killed most of the attacking men there.

"Mi-Chan you will understand some day."

* * *

A/N: sorry! Wait till next chapter! 

**Next chapter: **Apologize to the Girl

Please Review!!!

Bye-Bye


	5. Apologize to the Girl

**

* * *

**

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Mikan has returned from her 4 year trip around the world with Persona. (I think) She saved Natsume from a gang of thuds that was after Saya. She even saved Natsume the embarrassment by making a fake story about how powerful Natsume was. Then Natsume and Mikan suprised the class by showing them how close they are as best friends. Saya who grew jealous at thier friendship decided to get in between them only to have Natsume break up with her. She came to the conclusion that Mikan was the cause of the break up and attacked her in the classroom. Once Saya saw Mikan's eyes she backed out of the classroom into the hallway, Mikan followed her calmly into the hall and pushed Saya out the window into the pool. Ever since then Mikan became as cold as ever. Then the AAO came into the picture. The organization attacked the school only to have Natsume and Mikan team up and beat thir faces against their death bed. Before Persona left with Reo he said " Mi-Chan you will understand some day."

**Author's Note **

Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20.

**Chapter 5: Apologize to the Girl

* * *

**

_What did he mean by that? Persona...I will find out the meaning of your words and personally beat the crap out of you._ Mikan thought as she laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling above her. It's only been two days since the attack and Mikan already feel like going after Persona and getting the answer from him directly.

"Mikan! Dinners ready!" Natsume shouted from the kitchen.

"COMING!" Mikan shouted back as she got off her bed and walked out the door towards the kitchen. She grabbed the plates and placed them on the table. Natsume grabbed the food and placed it in the middle of the table. They sat down and began eating.

"So..." Mikan and Natsume both said.

"You first, Natsume." Mikan said.

"It's ok. You can go first." Natsume said taking another bite of his food.

"Ok then..." Mikan said taking in some of her food before starting.

"I keep thinking about the words Persona said back then." Mikan said.

"Oh that." Natsume said as he put down his fork and looked at her directly.

"I can't find the meaning of the words and I feel like chasing after him is the right choice." Mikan said.

"What do you think, Natsume?" Mikan asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to." Natsume said as he continued eating.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah." Natsume said as he stood, put his dish in the sink, and headed towards the t.v.'

Mikan placed her dish in the sink and headed for her room.

"Should I really go after him?" Mikan asked herself once she is in her room. She looked at her battle outfit that is hanging on her wall by a hanger. She looked at the drawers under her bed where her katana is.

"No. I shouldn't." Mikan said at last and slept trough the night.

**Next Morning at the University -**

Mikan walked in through the door just in time to see the students walk far away from her. They all look at her in disgust as if she had some kind of wierd disease. They sneered at her when she looks their way, once she looks away they begin their rumor and chats about the horrible and evil girl standing in front of them.

Natsume walked in and the girls flocked over towards him like a gust of wind. They all surrounded him shouting and screaming about his wonderful powers. They didn't seem to care he was an alice and had the power to create fire too. They just attached themselves to Natsume as usual and flirted with him nonstop.

"NATSUME YOU ARE SO GREAT!!" they screamed.

"NATSUME YOU"RE THE BEST ALICE THERE IS!!"

Mikan sighed and continued towards her homeroom. _Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ignore them. Ignore the fucking losers. Ignore. _

_Ignore._

_Ignore._

_That's right, ignore them. _

She walked to class and sat down in her usual seat and waited for the bell to signal the start of period one. Once the bell chimed through the classrooms and through the human ear first period started.

The teacher walked in and smiled his usual smile as usual. He began calling names for attendance. When he came to Mikan he skipped her!!

"Sir! You forgot Mikan!" Natsume shouted at the teacher.

"I didn't forget her. She has been expelled from the school." the teacher said while fixing his glasses.

Mikan rose her head at this. She thought he was scared and disgusted with her so he didn't call her name but now this was a different story.

"What's your reason, you pathetic filth?" Mikan asked dirrectly. She looked the teacher in the eye getting ready for whatever reason he's going to give her.

"You're expelled because you're an Alice." he said taking off his glasses and sighing. "We can't afford to educate an Alice, better yet the most dangerous and strongest Alice. So from here on you are expelled from this school," he finished his sentence.

"I see." Mikan said. She grabbed her bookbag and stalked down the isle. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door.

"SIR!" Natsume shouted and stood up.

"Is there a problem Hyuuga-san?" the teacher asked.

"Yes there is!" Natsume spat back at him.

"May you share it with the class?" the teacher asked.

"Why is she expelled and not me?" Natsume asked.

"She's different from you." the teacher said.

"How different?" Natsume asked.

"You're one of us and she is not." the teacher said.

"She's not different from me. She's a human being, I'm a human being. She's an Alice, I'm an Alice. She's dangerous, I'm dangerous, She's the strongest, I'm the strongest. How different is that?" Natsume asked this time with anger in his voice.

"You're from a well known family. You have parents that teach you. Yo know what's right and what's wrong. You have manners and human sense. However she doesn't! She comes from a family where her mother kills the family senseless. She doesn't have parents who tell her what's right and what's wrong. She has no manners what so ever. She doesn't even have human instincts!!" the teacher said.

"Just because of that!?" Natsume shouted shoving all his books off the table, letting them slam against the hard, cold, tiled floor.

"She is completely different." the teacher said. "Please sit down and let me begin the class."

Natsume noticed he was making a scene and sat down allowing the teacher to continue the class. Once first period ended Natsume flew around the school not caring that the late bell rang. He went in search of Mikan. He didn't know what but he keeps feeling that Mikan is still in the school and not at home sleeping or doing god knows what.

**Where Mikan is at **-

"So that's why they think I'm different." Mikan whispered to herself as she grasped onto the fence and looked down at the entrance gate.

"Why do people think I don't have disipline because of my past?" she asked herself.

She heard what went on in the classroom after she left. She stood next to the door for awhile and heard everything. She knew that people claim she is different because she came from a family that went extinct because of her mother's mental case. Mikan knew that from the start, Persona told her about it and said she shouldn't wish or dream of being accepted into the human world. Lot's of people told her to give up wishing or trying to be accepted into the human world cause it won't happen. However she was too stubborn to believe it at first but now she understands and won't dream of it anymore.

"Because they don't have disipline themselves." a voice behind said.

Mikan turned around to see Natsume standing there behind her breathing heavy. She wanted to smile and show him how happy she is that he went in search for her but she didn't dare.

"What do you want? Why are you here? You should be in class with the normal "human beings". Not here with me." Mikan said with a disgusted voice.

"Why did you leave like that? Why didn't you put on a fight? Why did_ **you **_of all people didnt put on a fight for yourself?!" Natsume asked with a raised voice.

Mikan's eyes shot open wide as she digested those words thrown at her. Then her eyes disappered into her bangs as she lowered her head looking at the floor.

"Why do you care? Why do you care suddenly? Out of nowhere you start to care as if I'm someone precious." Mikan said as she looked down towards the streets again.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Natsume asked this time without panicking.

"I'm done fighting back! I'm tired of fighting back to defend myself when it won't go through! I fought for 16 years already. I'm tired of defending myself when no one is willing to listen to a word I say. I'm done. I'm done. I won't waste anymore of my energy fighting for myself like this." Mikan explained as she grabbed her bag and jumped over the fence and down the building. Natsume ran towards the fence as she reached the streets unharmed. She continued to walk towards th gate and disappered from around the corner.

"Mikan..." Natsume mumbled before heading back down stairs towards his second period class.

Mikan continued to walk down the streets. She stopped at the corner of the block and waited for the walk sign as she subconciously repeated persona's words in her head.

_Mi-Chan you will understand some day_

_Mi-chan you will understand some day_

_Mi-chan you will understand some day..._

Then...

Mikan's concious snapped and she figured out what he wanted her to understand!

**Mikan's POV - **

I finally realised what onii-chan wanted when he told me those words! My concious just snapped as those words repeated in my head. I finally realised what onii-chan wanted. He wanted me to understand that what he is doing now is for the both of us. He's trying to tell me that the world I live in now is a lie. No one in the reality world sees me as who I am. Only the people in AAO can bring out my true happiness. The members of AAO is just like me. Outcasts of the reality world for all their lives. They have been cast out of what seems like happiness. They formed a group that does whatever they want. And onii-chan wants me to join that group. He wants me to be safe, and being with that group is safe.

**Normal POV - **

"Onii-chan... What a path you're telling me to take." Mikan said to herself as she closed her eyes and teleported herself to her room in Natsume's house.

* * *

**Break From the Story - **

I know most of my stories sound the same as usual.

Mikan is always the mysterious, in pain, and hiding from the world type. She is also the one suffering and leaving notes for Natsume saying things like I joined the AAO or something. I don't intend to change her attidude in my stories so I hope you guys don't mind. Because I'm like that kind of person so I feel more comfortable writing stories with Mikan like me. I feel more secure to know that my main character acts like me. It's like a way for me to mark my stories. To show what's mine and what's not mine. It's my way of organizing what's mine and what's yours.

I really hope you don't mind. But even if you do mind I will continue to do this so SORRY!! I hope I don't lose fans or readers... (mopes in a small corner)

* * *

**Back to the story now! -**

Mikan sat down on her bed as she looked at the ceiling in a daze. She continued to stare at it till the clock in the living room chimed 4:00 p.m. signalling that Natsume is on his way home from school. Mikan got off her bed and went towards her battle uniform, she took the piece of cloth in her hands, suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang. Mikan turned around to see who barged in the see Natsume standing there, she turned back around and grabbed the suit.

"MIKAN! What are you doing?!" Natsume shouted as he walked closer to her grabbing the hanger on her uniform.

"Let go..." Mikan said in a more quiet voice.

"No." Natsume gripped it harder.

"Please. Just let me go tonight. I won't leave for good." Mikan cried.

"Mikan..." Natsume mumbled. He hated seeing her in pain and cry. He wanted to help her so badly.

"I have no reason to stay here anymore. I'm already expelled from the school. What other reason do I have to stay here?" Mikan asked crying her eyes out as she dropped to the floor besides her bed. She stayed there not moving, with her tears flowing down her sleek and pale cheeks.

"Mikan... There is a reason for you to stay here." Natsume said.

"There is no reason." Mikan commented.

"There is!" Natsume backfired.

"What is it then?" Mikan asked raising her head to look at him. Natsume looked at her and kneeled down to her current level. He took her hand in his and patted it softly. He dried her tears with a handkerchief and sighed slowly.

"The reason for you to stay here is to keep me company." Natsume explained with all his heart.

"What?' Mikan asked, obviously shocked. She thought she heard him say to keep him company.

"I said the reason for you to stay here is to keep me company." Natsume explained again.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Natsume said and hugged her, He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Mikan was shocked for a second but hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder, also closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. The couple savoured this feeling of having both of them together at one place and sharing the same warmth.

**Next Morning - **

"Mikan! Wake up! Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume shouted as he ran into his room and grabbed the blankets off the bed. Mikan's eyes shot open as she sat up and grabbed the blankets back.

"NATSUME! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M FUCKING NAKED, YOU MORON!! AND IT'S FUCKING COLD!!" Mikan shouted as she won the tugging contest and flopped back down covering herself from head to toes.

"MIKAN! WAKE UP!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Natsume shouted beyond loud.

"I was expelled remember?" Mikan said under the sheets.

"Not anymore." Natsume said.

Mikan peeked her head out of the blankets and stared at him.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" she asked.

"I called the school and said if they don't give you back your position as a student then they can kiss thier precious school goodbye from the list of honored schools." Natsume said.

Mikan blinked once and then twice, she then pulled the covers over her head again and drifted to sleep. Natsume stared at her with steam coming out of his ears and his face turned red. He jumped on top of her and started to tickle her sides. Mikan burst out laughing and begging him to stop.

"Natsume! HAHAHA! Stop! HAHAHAHAHA! Please! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mikan shouted.

"Get up and I will stop." Natsume shouted back.

"OK!! I'm-hahaha!-up!" Mikan shouted as Natsume got off her and she grabbed Natsume's T-shirt and pulled it on. She crawled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Man, and I thought I could finally stay home and relax." Mikan started to complain once she closed the door behind her.

"MIKAN! HURRY UP!" Natsume shouted from the kitchen.

"FINE!" Mikan shouted back as she hurried her pace in brushing her teeth. She got dressed and ran towards the kitchen. Mikan found Natsume in the kitchen perparing thier breakfast with his back towards her. She crept up to Natsume and pounced onto his back making him stagger forwards.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted in shock. Mikan peered over his shoulder laughing at his face. Natsume detached himself from Mikan as chased her around the house.

"I will catch you!" Natsume shouted as he closed the gap between them and picked her up and swung around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mikan laughed sweetly as they headed towards the dinner table and ate their breakfast.

**At the University - **

"Look! Isn't that?" a girl whispered to her friends.

"Yeah it is!" another girl said.

"I can't believe they actually let her back in here." another said.

"I heard she promised not to use any alices while in school property." a guy said as he whispered to his girlfriend and her friends.

"Like she would keep that promise." the girlfriend said as her friend sneered a "yeah".

Mikan and Natsume walked towards their lockers as they ignored the stares and comments other students made. Mikan closed her locker and standing next to her was a guy she never saw before. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden human being and back away.

"AHHHHH!" Mikan shouted as she backed far away. The guy laughed as Natsume turned around to find Mikan next to his locker staring wide eyed across the hall. He turned around to find a guy laughing besides her locker.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Mikan shouted.

"No one in particular. I just heard you can't use your alices in this school's property and I thought it would be fun to test how well is your ability to fight without it." the guy said.

"Doesn't explain who you are and why you want to kill me." Mikan said.

"You see. I'm an alice too so it would be fun to fight with an alice that can't use their alice at all." the guy said.

"What kind of fun is that, moron?" Mikan asked.

"The school garden at break hour right after lunch. See you there." the guy said and walked away. Mikan stared at his retreating back and began to walk to class with Natsume besides her.

They sat down in their usual seat but this time net to each other, Mikan in the inside and Natsume on the outside.

"Are you going to go?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Mikan said.

"It's dangerous. You can't use any alices. You only have your instincts and fighting experience at your side." Natsume said.

"My alices are not sealed, Natsume." Mikan looked at him with a 'if you get my drift' stare.

"Mikan! You can't do that!" Natsume whisper shouted.

"Why not?" Mikan asked smirking at him and twisting a lock of hair on her pointing finger.

"You promised the school not to use any alices in school property." Natsume pointed out.

"Who cares about that stupid promise? I do whatever I want. End of discussion, so shut up." Mikan glared at him as she looked straight ahead then fell asleep placing her head on the table.

"Mikan..." Natsume mumbled. He stared at her with a hurt expression.

**Break Time after Lunch - **

Mikan walked on to the school garden and headed towards the group of guys standing in the middle.

"You actually came." the guy from the morning said.

"I thought you were going to run." another said.

"Just shut up so I could get this over with." Mikan said, yawning.

Suddenly the garden's outskirt is surrounded with an audience that kept shouting "Ruke! Get her! Ruke! Ruke! Ruke!".

Ruke, the guy from the morning, smirked and waved at the girls. The girls all swarmed over him and blew kisses and cheered more lively. Mikan looked at the audience and noticed most of them stared at her in disgust. Natsume was the only one that didn't stare at her in disgust but actually had on a sad and nervous face.

"So girl, you ready for some beating?" Ruke asked smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on, dumbo." Mikan replied also cracking her knuckles.

"Ok then, get her!" Ruke ordered as the guys chased after her.

Mikan dodge one of the guys' punch as she spun around behind him in a gust of wind and headed towards the second one. She lifted up her left leg and hit the guy square on his chest then lifted her left fist and slammed it into his face sending him a few feet back. The first guy tried a sneak fast kick from behind Mikan but was easily detected and Mikan did a back flip as his leg came close. She spun in the air skillfully and gracefully as the guy stared in confusion at where did the girl go. Mikan landed quietly as she charged for the guy and attacked him by slamming her right knee into the guys back and kicking him with her lower leg in the side sending him flying a few feet as well.

Mikan looked at the rest of the gang and noticed only three more was left not including Ruke. She smirked as the charged for her at the same time. The guys came at her with super speed throwing random punches and kicks at her but she dodged them all and grabbed two of the guys as the kicked and punched at her with her hands, she squeezed their leg and hand tightly causing them to scream in pain. Ruke standing in the back grew nervous at Mikan's intelliegence at fighting and the strenght she has to beable to make those two cry out loud in pain. Mikan noticed his nervousness and smirked to herself as she threw the two guys to the side after making sure they were knocked out due to the pain and turned around and gave the last guy a double kick in the stomach then grabbed his shoulders tightly and slammed her knee into his stomach with all her might. The guy dropped to the floor once Mikan let him go and she turned around to look at the only man standing.

"So? Wanna have some fun with me?" Mikan asked.

"Bring it on, BITCH!" Ruke shouted as he used his thunder alice at her. He throw bolts at her with 100 walts each but she dodged them skillfully and each time she dodges it she comes closer to Ruke. Once she was in his face she grabs his front shirt collar and slammed her fist into his face. Ruke took the chance to strike a bolt at Mikan but Mikan saw the move and grabbed his arm as he aimed at her at the close distance and shoved it back at him in his own stomach being careful enough to not hurt the poor guy's vital areas. He dropped to the floor and Mikan was the last one standing. She walked towards the entrance to the school building as the teachers that were watching called after her. She turned around and glared at them.

"Mikan Sakura! You are in trouble miss!" a teacher yelled.

"You will report to the principal office immediatly!" another teacher yelled as well.

"Whatever, you say." Mikan shrugged and headed for the principal office. Natsume attempted to follow her but she stopped him. Mikan told him she could handle this alone and doesn't want him involve in it any furthur.

She walked to the principal office noticing glances casted her way when she walks by students. Once she looks at them they turn around and pretend nothing happen. Mikan reached the principal office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice behind it said. Mikan opened the door without a second thought.

"You wanted to see me Mr.principal?" Mikan asked as she looked at the principal to see a woman sitting in front of him with her back towards Mikan.

"Sorry, seems like I intruded into something important. I'll step back out." Mikan said she turned around.

"Please sit Ms.Sakura. You are not intruding." the prinicpal said.

"Ok then. " Mikan turned back around and sat down on the chair next to the lady.

"I know that fighting is not right but it was not on the contract I signed with you, sir." Mikan began.

"Oh that. Don't worry. You're not here because of that. The teachers did that as a cover up. Please relax." the principal said.

"Then what am I here for?" Mikan asked not relaxing at all.

"I see you haven't change at all Mikan, since that incident with mom." a woman voice said.

Mikan's eyes grew wide with fear as she recognize the voice! It belonged to her deceased sister! Mikan turned her head directly towards the lady besides her to see her sister smiling at her.

"How are you alive!?" Mikan shouted getting up from the chair.

"I was never dead, my dear little sister." her sister said.

"What?!" Mikan shouted again.

"Like I said, I was never dead." her sister repeated herself.

"Impossible!! I saw you die with my very own eyes!" Mikan shouted.

"What you saw was a clone, my dear sister. It was not the real me." her sister said.

"What?!" Mikan shouted.

"It's true Mi-chan." a voice said from behind her.

Mikan spun around and glared at the person behind her.

"What is the meaning of this, PERSONA!" Mikan shouted harshly this time.

"I found our dear sister a few days back in the country on the east side. She came back and said she never died that night but escaped with her life." Persona said with such ease.

"Whatever! Why did you come back? You could have let me believe forever that you were dead. Why!?" Mikan shouted.

"Because I have business with you." her sister said.

"What business!?" Mikan shouted.

"I heard from Persona that you and Natsume are an item." her sister said as she stood.

"So what?!" Mikan asked calming down a bit.

"I came by to tell you to break it off with him." her siste answered.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked her a bit confused.

"I'm still in love with Natsume. I'm enrolling into this school and I'm going to get Natsume back into my grasp. So you better break it up before I go after all your guy friends in high school. I don't get you. You get along well witih guys then girls. But I think the Shouda girl is a friend too since you didn't sue her or tell anyone. Maybe she and her pace is a weakpoint too, she will die too if you don't break it up. Everyone that's close to you will die even the ones that hate you. I know you don't hate any of them. You just show what they want to see and tha's the same hatred back. I know you treat them all as a friend. Aren't I right?" her sister asked smirking an evil smirk.

"I...I...I will break it up. Don't hurt my friends. Not a single one of them. Got it?" Mikan answered with her eyes hiding behind her bangs casting a shadow in thier place.

"As long as you stay out of my way in getting Natsume back then ou friends will be safe." her sister said.

"Fine." Mikan said and walked out the office. Natsume stood by the main office entrance as he waited for Mikan. He spotted her walk out into the main office.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan didn't look up but kept walking and walking.

"Are you ok?" Natsume asked.

"He didn't hurt you did he?!"

"I'll get him fired if he did!!" Natsume shouted.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Natsume asked noticing the silence.

Mikan didn't say anything and continued towards the stairs and up towards the roof.

Once they reached the roof and she was sure noone was around she turned and faced him.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Let's break up." Mikan finally said.

"What?!" Natsume asked shocked at the sudden statement.

"I said let's break it up!" Mikan shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?! GIVE ME A REASON!!" Natsume shouted.

"I never loved you in the first place,OK!? I played you!! IS THAT A GOOD REASON FOR YOU!?" Mikan shouted herself. She jumped off the building and ran out of the front gate.

"MIKAN!!" Natsume shouted and attempted to jump down and run after her when a voice stopped him.

"Natsume, you must not go after her." the voice said.

He turned around and his eyes grew wide.

"Nurika? What? How? You're suppose to be dead!" Natsume shouted in confusion.

"I didn't die Natsume, Mikan lied to you so she could get you all to herself." Nurika said moving close to Natsume. She hugged him and he stared ahead wide eyed.

"Nurika, you didn't die?" Natsume asked at last.

"No." Nurika answered.

_This is great! Nurika didn't die! I'm so happy! I can finally be with Nurika again. But...What abou Mikan? She seemed strange when she said those words to me. She was crying nonstop. But the one I truely love is Nurika, not Mikan! I felt sad for her so I went out with her! Even she said she felt nothing towards me! I shouldn't be upset about this! Nurika is my gf! Not Mikan! Nurika is my gf now! Mikan is the past!_ Natsume shouted in his own mind as he hugged Nurika back.

"I missed you, Nurika." Natsume said.

"I know. That's why I had to come back and search for you. I couldn't let it go after that incident and came back to Japan to look for you. But when I got back I was naive and went to Mikan for help in looking for you. She then rubbed it in my face. She said I should give up because you love her now and not me. She said you never loved me because you were charmed by her so easily. She said she played you because you're hot and alot of girls want you." Nurika lied.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a girl like that." Natsume said believing in everything Nurika said. (NO!! XD)

"Natsume, I love you." Nurika said.

"I love you too." Natsume said.

"Be my girlfriend again, Nurika." Natsume stated.

"My please, my sweet!" Nurika shouted happily as they kissed passionatly.

_HA! I finally got Natsume back! I'm sorry Mikan but you're just a nuisance and I want you to disapper. I played you in the beginning. The bracelet was a trick so was all those things in the box. Mikan! You will go down all the way starting now! Prepare for the worst and feel the pain from the bottom of your heart. You can cry and scream for help all you want! No one will help you now that Natsume is entranced by me! Your so called friends will never help you! They never intended to be friends with you anyway! _

A/N: Sorry guys! This is it for the chapter! I know the title of the chapter doesn't match but that's it for now! See you guys next time! Please review on Nurika's appearance and you opinion on her. I want to see if I made her evilness good enough, too good, or just beyond bad.

READ AND REVIEW!!

**Next Chapter:** Pain From the Heart

BYE BYE!

R&R!!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!!

* * *


	6. Pain From the Heart

**Mistaken**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Mikan and Natsume has officially become a couple in the last story and things were going great for the night but at school Mikan got into a fight with the school's bad alices and won the fight only to get herself sent to the principal's office. She got there to find out that it's not about her fight but a family member that survived the murder besides her and Persona. The family member turned out to be Nurika her supposed deceased sister. Nurika threatened Mikan to break up with Natsume just so she can have him. She then told Natsume a lie about how Mikan decieved everyone into all this scheme that she created herself.

**Author's Note:**

**Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20.**

I got a few suggestions from my readers and I'm planing on using some of it. So if you see your suggestion in here then please tell me cause I can't remember which is from who and I might put the wrong name in the end of the story for suggestions. I don't want the wrong person to take it while the real one isn't on the list.

GOOD LUCK IN SPOTTING YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!

**Chapter 6: Pain From the Heart**

* * *

"Nurika, what class are you in?" Natsume asked as they walked down the hall together hand in hand.

"The same schedule you do." Nurika answered sweetly as she secretly smirked at the girls who stared at her in envy then turned to jealousy as they saw her smirk.

"Really?! That's awesome." Natsume said back. He then stopped at his locker and took out his books as Nurika went to hers. She came back with her books to see a swing of sliver past next to her. She looked at that direction to see the person she hates the most walk on without talking to her.

"...Hey..." Natsume said as he hesitated and look at the girl open her locker across the hall from his.

Nurika burned in fury as she sees Mikan getting her books and Natsume giving her his attention even after she broke them up. Nurika stomped up to Natsume and grabbed him right there and then and pulled him down for a kiss. She turned to make sure Mikan was looking. She was looking alright but not with the look Nurika wanted. She was looking with an emotionless face but her eyes tell her she's not emotionless but actually something else that Nurika didn't like. Mikan turns back towards her locker and search for her books for the chemistry and found them. Nurika let Natsume go and said "see you at Chem, honey!" She winked and made sure Natsume said the same back and walked away down towards her chemistry lab. Mikan lifted her head at this and stared at Nurika's retreating back.

Natsume caught her doing so and walked up next to her locker. He slumped against the locker next to her not caring if the owner of the locker was there or not. She turned around to face him with an emotionless face and turns back towards her locker and stick her head inside.

"Hey...How's it going?" Natsume asked desperately trying to start a conversation.

"..." Mikan said nothing at all. She just grabbed her books, slammed her locker, and walked towards chem. class. Natsume stood there for a while and then followed her footsteps to chem. class.

"Ok, class. Today we are doing a lab exeriment. I paired you guys up already last night." the chemistry professor announced once the bell rang.

Everyone besides the three main characters groaned in annoyance. They didn't like it because the lab partners that he pick are good for social customs but for chemistry they would get an absolute BIG FAT F!

"First pair, Ryuichi and Saki."

"Mi Ling and Sakuma."

The professor continued to conut the pairs and almost came to the end when the last four left over was Richie, Nurika, Mikan, and Natsume.

"Richie and Nurika."

"Natsume and Mikan."

The four each gave him a different expression. Richie gave him a thumbs up for pairing him with a hot girl.

Nurika gave him a death glare and gritted teeth as she heard the "Natsume and Mikan" part.

Natsume gave him a confused and surprise look. He never paired them up! Never! Never! He said their too good of a friend that they will distract others.

Mikan remained emotionless but her eyes can tell that she is not too happy to be with Natsume but at the sametime she is happy that she is paired with her once in a lifetime love.

"Ok! Let's get started!" the professor said and the class began until the bell rang.

Everyone suffled out of the classroom, Natsume and Mikan was pulled out of the little departure escape they tried to pull off and stayed after school.

"Is there a prob, Professor?" Natsume asked slumping back down on the chair.

"You two used to be the best of friends! What is wrong with you two!?" the professor yelled.

Mikan showed no signs of fear or ANYTHING! Natsume raised his eyebrow at him like he's nuts.

"What do yo mean? We're the same as always." Natsume answered for the both of them.

"The same? If you're the same then why are you guys sitting so far apart? You guys would sit really close together like you guys were married." the professor asked. Mikan gave a little flinch at the word 'married' but it went unnoticed.

"What if we sit far apart? It's none of your problem. professor." Natsume snapped back.

"Mikan! Why are you not talking?" the professor asked.

"..."

"You used to have a lot of comments on this." the professor confirmed with her.

"..."

"Say something!" the professor screamed.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

Mikan looked down at her knee and took a deep breath. She looked back up with ice cold eyes and her patience snapped just like that.

"WANT ME TO SAY SOMETHING?! WELL HERE IT GOES!! I HATE YOU AND I HATE THE BASTARD THAT IS SITTING A FEW FEET AWAY FROM ME!! I WOULD KILL EVERYONE HERE IF I HAVE TO JUST TO GET THE PAIN AWAY!! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND YOU!!" she turns towards Natsume. "STAY AWAY FROM MY LOCKER, LIFE, AND THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DAYS!!"

Mikan marched out of the classroom and up towards the roof. She opened the door and jumped onto the roof of the staircases. She laid down but got back up immediatly, she felt an intruding aura and didn't like it one bit.

"What do you want, slut?" Mikan asked as the intruding aura came into view.

"I'm here to help. Whether you like of not, Sakura." the intruder said. She turned around and took off her sunglasses and smiled at her.

"I don't remember asking for your help, Shouda." Mikan said with an icy voice.

"I didn't come here because you asked. I came here to help you after I heard from my mother that you encountered your sister here and she revealed you so called 'evil deeds' to Natsume." Sumire said as she jumped onto the rooftop of the staircases as well.

"If so then you should be with my sister. The little 'Miss Perfect' just ruined my evil deeds. So why are you here?" Mikan asked leaning back down.

"WHY!? WHY!?" Sumire shouted as she took her sunglasses and placed on the rooftop floor.

"What do you mean why?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you admit it when you didn't do such things!? Why are you giving up already!?" Sumire shouted.

"Why do you care!?" Mikan shouted back.

"I cared because I know it was you who helped me break loose of that case back 2 years ago when I was accused of murder of 14 young guys! I was the victim in the whole thing but everything pointed to me!! I was supposed to be sentenced to life in jail! But I know that the lawyer that accepted my case without any pay or concern for her license was you!You shape shifted into another person and saved my life from life in prison!! If you didn't give up on my case then why are you giving up on your case!?" Sumire shouted back with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're right. The lawyer back then was me. I helped you break that case all the way. I went towards any solutions for the case and found the right one. But my case is different. I've been working on this case for more then 10 years now. It just doesn't work that way, Shouda. Just give it up. It won't work out no matter what." Mikan said flipping onto her side with her back towards Sumire.

"How could you say that!?" Sumire shouted as more tears strolled down her cheeks. "I will get him back for you no matter what and we will crack Nurika's mask no matter what!!"

Mikan stood up and looked at Sumire in the face. She hasn't heard another girl tell her that they will help her with her problems. She only heard that from her insensitive brother, but his way of solving was due to violence.

"One more question. Why are you doing this? You could get yourself killed fighting with me against Nurika. She can kill you senseless within seconds. Why are you daring to challenge her like this?" Mika asked while her eyes hid behind her bangs again.

"I'm risking my life because you risk your's for me. Back then you took on all the killers alone in that court. You got shoot more then enough to get you killed and you were gravely in danger of blood lost when we got you to the hospital after the fight was finished. After I heard taht you were in grave trouble here in this university I thought 'if she could risk her life for a girl that hated her so much in high school and not worry about her own life then I can do the same.' So I enrolled into this school and made sure I get your schedule and is always by your side when you need comfort. That's what girlfriends do for each other, aren't I right?" Sumire asked winking at Mikan with a smile.

Mikan stare at her for a while and then she smiled for the first time after her break up with Natsume. Sumire's eyes bugged out and she shreeked!

"OH MY GOD! OMG! MIKAN YOU SMILED!! YOU SMILED!! I FEEL SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!" Sumire shouted as happy as she could. She jumped up and down and hugged Mikan who surprisingly hugged her back. Mikan felt Sumire's aura from unhappy changed to happy when Mikan showed a sign that she accepted her offer in helping her get even with Nurika. According to all the Alices, a person's aura cannot change by the person's own free will. They have to feel it in order for it to change. And decieving a person with a memory that changes your mood from sad to happy doesn't work either. So according to this Mikan really believes her since her aura is telling everything about what she's feeling right now.

"Let's get back down to class before it gets suspicious and Nurika starts to catch up." Sumire said.

"It's lunch time now, Shouda." Mikan said back with a smile.

"Ah ah ah!" Sumire said playfully and wagged her finger at Mikan. Mikan gave her a confused look as in she thought she said something wrong.

"It's not Shouda, it's Sumire from now on, Mikan." Sumire said with a smile.

Mikan smiled her best and nodded her head. She jumped down from the building and helped Sumire down when she was a bit scared to jump down afraid her heels might break. They walked into the cafeteria laughing and joking around without noticing everyone's eyes were on them especially two pairs of eyes.

"Mikan! There's a huge sale on books, clothes, and almost anything in the mall! I heard it's closing down for remodeling and everything is going on sale! Wanna go together?! We could seriously need those things if we're gonna do that." Sumire said once they sat down in their own little private group.

"Sure! I'll go! By the way, where are you living?" Mikan asked.

"Oh that! I'm living in a hotel since my family doesn't have a house here." Sumire said.

"That's gotta be tough. I know! You can live with me first till you find a house to live in or a rental apartment." Mikan offered.

"Really!? That would be great!!" Sumire cheered. "Wait! Do you live with that?" Sumire asked pointing at Natsume who is sitting behind her with his arms around Nurika and chatting shit with his friends.

"Yeah. Sucks. But whatever to that with you here!" Mikan said with alittle laugh and a smile.

"You're right! Good-bye to that!" Sumire said and they laughed out loud.

**Technology class - **

The technology professor began to talk about different technologies being used in government agencies after she finished with the little 'warm up' thing she loves to do. She began describing the phone tap incident during last year (not true, don't sue me. I'm just a girl typing down her fantasies. I'm harmless!!) and how the technology was built just for that.

Nurika threw a piece of paper at Mikan which landed in front of her desk or on her desk to be more precise. Mikan grabbed the paper slowing and uncrumbled it. Inside was written the words she didn't want to see.

**_The letter:_**

_Poor, poor, poor Mikan. You got yourself pregnant with a child. I feel so sorry for you that I will announce it on the loud speaker tomorrow after the bell for the end of the day. It will be broadcast directly after the bell so don't think of shooing off everybody. Also I know who the father of the child is. I will broadcast that too and let everyone know you're nothing but a slut. I know it's not the truth but I will make it truth. You can't avoid what's going to happen everytime. Actually you never avoid anything because you don't have the power to change anything at all. I am the goddess of all gods and goddesses. I have fate and death in my hands. I will decide what to do with ones life such as yours. And you know it yourself. Be prepared for tomorrow and the many days that come after that. Have fun and enjoy the pain and misery that will be placed upon your shoulders._

_Have a great day, my dear good for nothing, loser, and bloodstained sister. _

**_Letter Ends_**

She tucked the paper into her binder's folder when she see's the professor coming towards her and checks her work.

"Good job Ms. Sakura. But alittle more effort would be nice." she says as she sees half the notes missing.

Mikan apologized for her mistakes and the class continued just like that until the bell rang for dismissal and the end of the day. Everyone shuffled out the door as usual but this time with Natsume and Nurika together as a couple and Mikan and Sumire as best friends of all best friends.

"So Mikan! Should we go to your place first?" Sumire asked as she showe signs of being anxious and excitement.

"Cool down girlfriend. We got to get your stuff first. Come on! Hop in!" Mikan said as they reached her car. Sumire hopped in as she was told (not literally) and they drove off and out of the parking lot they passed by a car that is very familiar to Mikan and they stopped directly there because of the car in front of them. The car in front of them just stopped and broke down with a flat tire.

"Man! Is today like our unlucky day or what?!" Sumire complained in the car.

"Don't worry about it, Sumire." Mikan said with a laugh. "We'll just help them! Come on!"

"Sure!" Sumire said and they got out of the car. Sumire and Mikan asked nicely to offer their help towards the group of people who didn't know what to do with the flat tire. They accepted their offer although suspicious of Mikan helping out a bunch of populars.

"Sumire think you can lift this end?" Mikan asked as se lifted to other side of the tire.

"Yeah." Sumire said as they carried the tire out of the trunk and switched it with the flat tire.

"There done!" Mikan said with a smile and turned towards the group of populars.

"Well, that's fixed. Glad it worked out good. Now we can all get on our way, right?" Mikan said with a warm smile.

"Right." they all answered with not much enthusiasm.

"Are you guys ok?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just... You were this girl who had an adittude of an assasin and everybody's afraid of you. But when we get to know you a little bit more besides just your name and adittude, you seem a nice and warm girl." one of the girls said.

"Agree." the others all said together.

"Well, people do change. I'm sorry for those mean things I said and done to you guys. I hope you guys will forgive me and cut me some slack on that adittude of mine." Mikan said holding out her hand and gave them a warm and happy smile.

"Why not?" one said and shook her hand. The others agreed and shook her hand as well. The girls gave her alittle hug while the guys gave her a little small and light punch on her shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot! This is my best friend Sumire Shouda. She's the one that brought my true self out this morning before lunch on the rooftop. She's awesome in doing that." Mikan said as she grabbed Sumire and placed her in front of her.

"Hi guys." Sumire greeted them as they smiled and said hi to her too.

"So where are you guys going?" one girl named Nana asked her.

"We're planning on going to the mall to catch up on that sale they have." Sumire answered her.

"Really?! That's where we're going! Let's go together!" Nara said (yes it's Nara) as she climbed into the now fixed car.

"Sure!" Mikan and Sumire answered back happily as they also climbed back into their car and the two cars headed off to the mall**. **

**The Next day - **

Mikan walked threw the doors of the unversity in new black fashion heels. She had on a black jeans with a tube top shirt that falls down to her knees and goes back up the other side up to her hip bone.

Everybody stared at the girl wondering why she wasn't wearing her normal shirts with her normal pants and sneakers. Mikan noticed their stares and ignored it as Sumire came up to her wearing a pink mini skirt with a white firlly top with pink hearts on it.

"Good morning, girlfriend! How's the sleep last night?" Sumire asked.

"Pretty lonely without you there." Mikan answered back.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would be invited to live with you so I sorta took all I could with me." Sumire said as a tint of pink showed on her face.

"It's ok. We'll definitely get everything today." Mikan smiled.

"You bet!" Sumire cheered.

"Seems like you girls are pretty close." a voice said from behind them. They turned around and backed away a few steps and found Nurika staring back at them with a smile.

"What do you want, Nurika." Mikan asked with her icy cold voice as she stood in front of Sumire.

" Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to my precious little sister for a while before the bell rings." Nurika said with a smile again.

"There's nothin to talk between us. Just leave us alone." Mikan barked at Nurika.

"Don't say that, sis. There's alot to talk between us. We could talk about the boys we like and stuff about well...anything!" Nurika answered with that smile of hers again.

"I don't waste my time on gossips with you. Disappered from my face. I don't want to see your face." Mikan barked at her again.

"Come on, sis. Let's go to a quiet place and talk about things we talk about." Nurika said with a gesture telling her to follow her.

"If you got something to say then say it here. I have no intentions or wishes to follow you to a quiet place." Mikan glared at her as she suspects something is definitely gonna happen.

"Then I can't say it. Because it's embarrassing to say in front of everybody in this hallway. I'll talk to you later, sis, the bell is about to ring." Nurika said checking her watch.

"Toodles!" (Sharpay Evans from "High School Musicial") Nurika turned waved goodbye and started to walk off. Mikan and Sumire turn around to walk off when...

"OH! I forgot! Mikan! Don't forget to listen carefully to the announcement after the dismissal bell after last period! It's broadcast just for you today! TOODLES!" Nurika shouted across the hall when she's in the perfect distance to scream it out loud. Mikan glared at the floor as she screams this noticing her real intentions was to get people to pay attention to the announcement.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Sumire asked noticing Mikan's tense body.

"I'm fine. Just not too happy right now." Mikan answered back with a weak smile.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to, Mikan. It's ok not ot smile sometimes too. If something's bothering you then show it on your face. It will help you relax a bit. Then you try to share it with someone you want to share it with and see if they can help." Sumire said not smiling at all.

"Thanks, Sumire. I will keep that in mind." Mikan said not smiling anymore and unhappiness is written all over her face.

"That's it, Mikan. Let's get to class now." Sumire said. They headed for the classroom and sat down.

They went through the school day as happy as they could. The time has come, for the announcement. Mikan and Sumire is in Algebra class during this time. The bell rang and everyone in the school remained in thier place. Every class has their homeroom for last period to avoid certain things in the halls during the last period dismissal bell.

The announcement boxes clicked on in the main office and a voice came onto the speakers identified as one of Nurika's followers.

"Everybody! Students and teachers please listen to this. Mikan Sakura the girl with the silver hair, badass adittude, and everything that you hate about her has a secret! She is pregnant! Mikan Sakura is pregnant! The father of her child is Natsume Hyuuga! She blackmailed Natsume into cheating on Nurika and sleep with her. She then planned to get herself pregnant to trap Natsume Hyuuga from going out with Nurika and stick with her. She is a slut! No! She's a whore! She deserves a miscarriage and death dirrectly after it!" the voice said.

Mikan sat in her seat with her head down and staring out the window emotionless. She tried her best to fight back by being happy and herself in front of others but Nurika wasn't effected. She continued with her vicious plans and broadcasted the lie that hides in the reason of her pregnancy. She almost gave up but lucky Sumire was there to cheer her up a bit and now she's not stopping the broadcast she's allowing it to broadcast and she will deal with it later.

"Mikan Sakuar? She's a whore?" the classes started to rumble with chatter and shock. The most shocked by the news was Natsume. He didn't know Mikan was pregnant with his child. He had no idea. One thing he knew was Mikan didn't do it to trap him. If it was her intentions then she would have told him she's pregnant and he has to take responsibilty for it. But she didn't do that, she hid it to herself and Sumire.

"Mikan? Breathe girl." Sumire walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mikan lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, Sumire. This is the beginning only. We won't know who wins till the last battle." Mikan smiled her toothly smile.

Sumire sensed her aura rising from sad to happy and smiled herself. She was happy Mikan has understood the point or reason in fighting for herself and the love that she felt towards the Hyuuga boy.

"Mikan, can we talk about the matters alone?" Natsume asked walking up to her.

Mikan looks at him and smiles. "Sure why not." she says and walks out the door. They reach the main entrance and sit on the steps.

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" Natsume asked.

"It's non of your business. I'm the one pregnant not you." Mikan said emotionless.

"NOT MY BUSINESS!! I had my share in that baby! He has my DNA!!" Natsume yelled.

"I don't care! The baby is mine and I don't want to have you to do anything about it!" Mikan shouted back.

"I have a share in that baby! I will take responsibilities for this!!" Natsume yelled even more roughly.

"OH YEAH!? HOW!? HUH!? HOW!?" Mikan shouted back loudly and proudly.

"I'll marry you." came the three words.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! It has to end here! It's like 11:24 p.m.! And I got school tomorrow! Gotta sleep! Bye! Hope you like it! Give me more suggestions so I can keep this going. I was hoping it would past through 10 chapters, 15 to 20 chapters would be great and perfect! So I need suggestions on how to make it last longer and your opinions of what's going to happen. I might take some of them and actually use them.

READ AND REVIEW

**Next Chapter: **Not Faithful Enough

BYE-BYE!


	7. Not Faithful Enough

**Mistaken**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Mikan and Natsuem became a couple and managed to get through the school. Suddenly a guy challenged Mikan to a fight. Mikan won the fight but was told to head over to the principal office in return. Once she got there she discovered that the reason she's there is not because of the fight but something more extreme and dangerous. Her sister, Nurika Sakura, has returned to reclaim what's originally hers and she wants them now. Nurika threatened and pushed Mikan into a corner forcing her to give up on Natsume and become what she used to be. Mikan was told to become the girl she was back then, the girl who has mental problems or so they say it. Mikan thought of fighting back but there was no way she would win. She began to give up slowly and slowly till she completely gave up. Sumire Shouda couldn't handle seeing this happen to her life savoir and marched into the university and grabbed Mikan and pulled her back on her feet and get ready for whatever Nurika decides to throw at her.

**Author's Note:**

**Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20.**

I got a few suggestions from my readers and I'm planing on using some of it. So if you see your suggestion in here then please tell me cause I can't remember which is from who and I might put the wrong name in the end of the story for suggestions. I don't want the wrong person to take it while the real one isn't on the list.

GOOD LUCK IN SPOTTING YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!

**Chapter 7: Not Faithful Enough

* * *

**

"I'll marry you." came the three words.

Mikan looked at the guy standing in front of her shock and scared. The great Natsume Hyuuga is proposing to her just because she is carrying his child. She always thought that he wouldn't care if the child was his or not. She always thought he would say "so what? I don't care if the child is mine or not. I'm not going to marry a ugly bitch like you. We were just fooling. Who told you to get pregnant?" or something like that. This had to be a joke, she thought.

"Stop fooling around, Hyuuga. This is no joke. If you don't want it then whatever. I'll take care of it myself." Mikan said with her eyes hiding behind her bangs away from view.

"What are you talking about, Mikan?" Natsume asked surprised.

Mikan laughed softly for a while then said "the great Natsume Hyuuga proposing to a dead animal like me. I must be dreaming to hard for it to be true. Hyuuga, just stop this joke. It's not funny at all. The joke is already exposed." Mikan said witt coldness in it.

Natsume shook his head violently and grabbed onto Mikan's shoulders only to have her head rest to her side and her hair sliding off her face showing her face completely. Natsume was shocked at the expression she had on. Her eyes were hollow and staring at basically nothing at all. It was pure black, no pupils, just black (of course anime stlye) and her face was covered with flowing tears. He changed his pose and hugged her just like that. Mikan continued to stare at nothing at all.

"I'll always wait till you say yes to me, Mikan. I can't let you raise the child alone. I'll take responsibilty by marrying you and raise the child with you." Natsume said as he lay her down on the floor and left the place.

_I'll always wait till you say yes to me, Mikan. I can't let you raise the child alone. I'll take responsibilty by marrying you and raise the child with you._ Mikan heard those words over and over in her mind. She wanted to laugh at it but her body remained an empty shell trapping her soul and emotions in a cage within it. Mikan tried to get out but nothing came, her body stayed hollow and just a shell on the floor.

Sumire came by later on, like in five minutes, and found Mikan sitting there staring into nothing. She ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Sumire screamed. She got no reaction at first but she continued to scream her name and finally Mikan turned towards her and smiled her smile.

"I'm fine. Just shocked that's all. It's no biggie. Don't worry about it Sumire." Mikan said as she stood and smiled again. Sumire thought something was up but didn't question her afraid she might become another shell once more.

**Back to Natsume and Nurika - **

"Natsume? Are you ok?" Nurika asked as she hugged him from behind. Natstume touched her hand with his as he smiled at her and said "nothing's wrong, honey. Just thinking about what to do with Mikan."

Nurika smiled and said "why don't you take care of her?"

Natsume turned around and stared at her. "Are you sure you won't be jealous?" Natsume asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just tell her that I wish she gets through with it ok. If she finds it too hard on her then she could chose a different path." Nurika said sweetly and placing her hands on his.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked not getting what she is trying to say.

"It's hard on her being pregnant at such a young age. If she feels the need or you do just tell her to give it up. She always has another chance." Nurika said giving him a sad look.

Natsume sighed and headed for bed when the front door opened and in came Mikan drenched in the rain. She looked up seeing Nurika on the couch and Natsume getting up and walking towards his bedroom. She also noticed that they're barely wearing a thing. Nurika had on a pink tanktop and a beyond short jeans and Natsume in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Mikan just walked towards her room and slammed the door shut. Natsume tried to walk towards her room to make sure she's ok but Nurika pulled him into a lip lock that soon turned into a make out session that took Natsume's mind off of Mikan and on Nurika 100.

Mikan slumped down into her bed with the wet clothes on and listened to the sounds of the other two in the living room making out. She remembered the taste of Natsume's lips and how they always fasinated her into getting more. They had this taste of mints but at the same time refreshing as the breeze, it always wakes her up and gives her the support she needs. Mikan turned on her side and a tear dropped and later tears were racing down her cheeks. She wished and wished that the person with Natsume now was her. She began to remember all the times she was with Natsume and what it felt to be with him.

She never realised that she fell so deeply in love with him of all people. Mikan finally realised that starting from the point where she met Natsume she couldn't live without him. He always kept her company, he helped her talk and show emotions little by little. Natsume did so many things for her and she gave nothing in return, but wait...she did...she gave him what he wanted. He told her before that he wanted Nurika to come back into his arms so he can cradle her forever and never let go. Mikan gave him his wish and desire but she didn't think for a minute that she has fallen in love with Natsume Hyuuga, the boy she can never have much less dream of.

That day when she wanted to leave for the AAO Natsume stopped her and she let him get too far and now she's stuck with his child. She's pregnant with Natsume Hyuuga's child and it's announced throughout the school. Natsume knew about it but he still played a joke on her saying he will marry her to take responsibilty of the child. Mikan's heart was breaking with every word he said back there and now the final piece of it shatter once she saw them in the living room and realised that she can't live without him because she fell deeply in love with him. Mikan Sakura, the girl who's famous for a cold heart, has fallen in love with Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who's ranked to be hottest in the universe.

**Mikan's POV**

Why did I have to fall in love with Natsume? He's the one guy I knew I would never have. I told myself that I would never fall for him because he has my sister Nurika in his heart but I still fell for him. I guess when they say Natsume is a love magnet and once it's on it can't be taken off is true. Natsume has attracted me like a magnet and now it can't come off. I feel like a person with a heart that's full of everything but happiness and love for the rest of their life.

My heart is all shattered into more then a million pieces and it can never be gathered again. I'm sorry Sumire, I failed what you told me to do. I'm really sorry, Sumire. You took all you got and even bet your life into this and I failed you in not even a month. I'm not worth your time Sumire. It's just to hard to endure and fight on when I noticed I fell too deeply in love with him and him being the one man I can't have. Sumire... just go home and forget about me even existing. The lawyer back then was not me but someone else. I never helped you get out of that big mess, someone else did. I never even existed and you never knew Natsume. You just led this ordinary life where you don't have to bet your life all the way in this deathning game.

I pulled the cover over myself staying in my wet clothes and my eyes closed. I dreamt of Sumire, Natsume, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, and my...family. I dreamt of how everything would have been perfect without me there to butt into their business and all. It showe how perfect thier life was. Nurika, Natsume, Sumire, and all the others happy and enjoying their life while I never existed. Then I woke up with a sudden picture of my mom. She seemed sad and said "believe in yourself and fight back, Mikan." What did she mean? I asked myself that question millions of time that night. But the answer didn't come.

**9 months later - **

I woke up at the sound of my alarm going off. I tried to sit up but something didn't allow me. I suddenly began clutching my stomach, curling into a ball, and screaming soundless screams of pain. I just layed there as I felt my stomach grow cold and my conciousness growing fainter and fainter.

All I could think of was "_help, plase someone help! Natsume! Help! IT HURTS! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! NAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMEEEEEEE!!" _and everything went black. I began seeing black everywhere my eyes turn towards in my body.

I didn't know how long I've been laying there. All I know is that someone barged into my room and picked me up and I was placed into a car and it sped off really fast. I couldn't tell how many people was in the car. I could only hear the driver cursing under his breath and that's it. I blacked out again during the ride and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital confused and scared.

**Normal POV**

Mikan opened her eyes and saw that the place was different from her place. It was the hospital that she visited during her 4 year trip. Back then she got into an accident and ended up here. Now she was here with a reason she didn't know herself. Mikan tried to sit up but nothing gave her strenght. She heard the door open, she looked towads the door and saw the one person she wanted to see but didn't want to see at the same time.

"Are yo feeling any better, Mikan?" the person asked.

"..." was all came from Mikan's mouth. She looked out towards the drawn curtains and stared at them blankly.

"Mikan, why won't you talk to me?" the person asked again but this time with a much harsher tone then before.

"..."

The person sighed and sat down next to her bed. Mikan shifted and layed on her side with her back towards the person. She felt for her stomach but found it flat! She began to panic! Mikan bolted dirrectly up and causing her stomach to beat against her with sharp pain. She held onto her stomach and made a scrunched up face.

"ARE YOU OK, MIKAN!?" the person yelled with a sign of being scared in his voice.

Mikan ignored the pain and grabbed the person's front shirt collar and stared at him for the first time since he entered.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD!? ANSWER ME NOW!! WHERE DID MY CHILD GO!? NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted as she gave him a really mad death glare and her presence gave off dangerous aura as in an assasin's.

"Don't worry Mikan! He's safe. You gave birth to a boy while you were unconcious. (I'm not sure if that's possible but whatever. If it's not tell me and I'll change it the next time I make her pregnant in another story.) It's healthy and is in the nursery right now." Natsume said. He grabbed Mikan's arms and held onto them until she calmed down.

Mikan breathed in and out as she reminded herself to back down her killing instincts. She calmed down and started to relax when she felt Natsume's hands on her arms and he's invading her personal space by putting his face really close to hers. She began to blush a bit but held it down before it was visible to Natsume and shoved him off with a death glare saying "stay away".

"What's worng with you, Mikan!?" Natsume shouted as he took that as an insult from Mikan.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me ever since that day!?" Mikan shouted back this time trying to hold back her tears. She had no idea why she wanted to do this in the first place. Actually she didn't know why she**_ needed_** to do this at all. Just because Nurika wanted Natsume doesn't mean she couldn't fight back and fight for her own happiness. Yet at the same time she remembered all the times when she won, Nurika always got back at her with a powerful counterattack that she could never dodge and live on.

"Do you think I was playing when I first met!?" Natsume asked this time grabbing her arm and pulling her a bit up from the bed.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING BACK THEN!! BUT, I CAN TELL YOU THIS!! FROM THE VERY BEGINNING I THOUGHT FROM THE START THAT YOU WERE A NUSSIANCE THAT INVADES MY PERSONAL SPACE AND IS ALSO A LEECH THAT WON'T GET OFF UNTIL YOU SUCK MY BLOOD DRY!! SO WHY DON'T YOU PRETEND YOU DID AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! I HAD ENOUGH OF A PERSON LIKE YOU!! I DIDN'T WANT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!! YOU WERE SUCH A NUSSIANCE THAT I THOUGHT IF I ACCEPTED YOU, YOU WOULD STOP!! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!!" Mikan shouted with all her might.

Natsume stared at her with horror on his face. He could feel her aura and it's telling the same thing she has been saying all along. He hid his eyes behind his bangs as if he was playing hide and seek with them.

"I guess you're right. Since you're aura says the same, I will stop all this bs." Natsume said as he opened the door and left.

Mikan sat on her bed and cried her heart out. She purposely put an illusion on him making him sense her aura as exactly what she had said. But in reality her aura was tearing as much as her heart is. Ntasume had no idea how painful it was for her to say all those hideous words on him. Mikan cried till the morning sun rose from the east (the east right? Or was it the west?), she locked al her doors so the doctors, nurses, and other nussiance people couldn't get in.

"MIKAN! ARE YOU OK!? IT'S ME!! SUMIRE!!" Sumire shouted from the other side of the door. Mikan looked at the door and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack showing Sumire her face. Sumire was glad that she was ok but she looked like she cried all night.

"Can I come in, Mikan?" Sumire asked with concern in her voice.

Mikan opened the door wider for Sumire but slammed it shut when someone else tried to go in, like for example Anna, Nonoko, and all those other people who rushed down here when they heard about Mikan being in the hospital.

"Mikan? Did he say something to you?" Sumire asked as she placed a hand on her with concern.

Mikan sat down and cried her eyes out once more. Sumire walked over to the window and opened it since the room was stuffy and needed fresh air. She then sat down as well and hugged her while rocking from side to side to comfort her.

"I...I said some horrible things to him! I told him he was a nussiance and a leech that won't let go till he sucks my blood dry. I said such horrible things to him!" Mikan cried her heart out once more to Sumire. Sumire patted her head and eventually Mikan fell asleep for the first time after she said the horrible things she said to Natsume. Sumire placed her on the bed, pulled the covers over her, and left the room.

Everyone flocked over to Sumire once the door was shut and they were a few good feet away from the room.

"So? What did she say? Is she ok?" Nonoko asked.

"She's in a very emotional state. I think there's nothing we can do right now. But stay by her side and give her as much happiness there is to give." Sumire said with a sigh.

Everyone gave each other sad faces as they looked down. The boys stood stiffly and not daring to move while the girls cried on thier shoulders. Everyone stood there for another good ten minutes and then left not wanting to add to the problem any more.

**Back to Mikan - **

Mikan sat up on her bed once they were a good distance away from her room. She stared blankly at the room's door, watching all the shadows of feet walking by and the faint chatters of doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors from the different rooms that she could hear from. Mikan looked around the room and casted her gaze down onto her lap that's covered by the blanket.

"Sorry everyone." Mikan said as she closed her eyes. The wind from the window that Sumire opened blew on the white curtains creating a shadow over Mikan, making her invisible by covering her dark figure with the curtain's shadow and the darkness of the room. Once the curtains moved aside spreding light from the moon everywhere into the room, Mikan was gone. All that left in the room was the open window, the wind blowing the white curtains, and the warmth of her bed that laid untouched and unmade.

**The next day (12:00 p.m.) - **

Anna knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked a few times but there was no on that answered her back. She grew impatient and just barged into the room.

"MIKAN! LOOK! I HAVE FRUITS!" Anna shouted happily as she raised er fruits basket.

She looked around to see no one there at all. The bed stood unmade and her slippers were still there. Even her clothes laid untouched on the sofa peacefully.

"Mikan? Are you here?" Anna asked as she reached for the bathroom door. She opened it and looked inside. She saw nothing but her own reflection starin back at her from the bathroom mirror that faced the door. Anna began to panic as she searched everywhere.

She still couldn't find Mikan anywhere in the room and paniclly got out her cellphone and dialed Sumire's number.

"Hello?" Sumire's voice came on, on the other line.

"SUMIRE!!" Anna yelled.

"What's all the ruckus?" Sumire asked shocked at Anna's choice of tone.

"MIKAN'S GONE!!" Anna shouted.

"WHAT!?" Sumire yelled this time.

"YES!! MIKAN IS GONE! AS IN DISAPPERED!!" Anna shouted back.

"OK! Calm down! Get everyone and we'll look for her together. " Sumire said rom the other side of the line and hung up. Anna did as she was told and everyone began a search party once everyone was there and together.

They searched every part of town to find no sign of Mikan. Sumire began to panic really badly, she knew that if Natsume was part of this search they would have found her long ago. But he's not part of this because they didn't want to hurt Mikan anymore. Natsume has already gone off with Nurika and asking him to find Mikan was like telling Mikan to give up and just die.

"SUMIRE! What are we going to do!! We can't find her anywhere!!" Anna shouted.

"SUMIRE!" Nonoko shouted.

"SUMIRE!" Yuu, Koko, and Ruka shouted.

Hotaru stayed quiet while she looked at the figure apearing in front of her as she turned around.

"SHUT UP!!" Sumire yelled after everyone but Hotaru shouted after her to think of something.

"What's going on here?" a voice from behind them asked.

Everyone turned around and saw what they expected and didn't expect at the same time. The voice belong to Natsume Hyuuga, that they knew, but the person next to him took them by surprise. Nurika was besides him with her arms around his waist and his on her shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong." Sumire said but too late.

"MIKAN'S GONE MISSING!!" Anna blurted out before Sumire could stop her.

Natsume's eyes grew big and he took his hands away from Nurika and grabbed Anna's front shirt collar.

"What do you mean!? What do you mean she's missing?!" Natsume shouted as Anna tried to unattach herself from him.

"Natsume! Come on. Let's go. So what if she's missing? She deserves to be like this. She stole you from me." Nurika said as she grabbed onto Natsume's arm.

"I had enough of you, bitch." Sumire said from behind everyone.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Nurika asked with a smirk.

"The girl who fought with Mikan for Natsume but now fully supports Mikan to be _**with**_ Natsume." Sumire said stepping up to the front.

"Too bad, girly girl. I got back what I had. She just stole him from me while I was recovering from the murder." Nurika said.

"Really? Cause when I checked on you, I found out that you never lived in the village you claimed to live in. And I found out that you lived with the AAO." Sumire said with a huge but successful smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about." Nurika asked.

"How do you explain that?" Sumire asked.

"NATSUME! Burn this bitch! She's annoying and she's accusing me of something!" Nurika shouted as she pulled on Natsume's arm. Natsume grabbed his arm back full force and pushed her away.

"Get away from me, you whore." Natsume insulted her.

"What?" Nurika asked.

"Did you think I didn't know?" Natsume asked.

"Know what?" Nurika asked smiling and tried to trace her arms around his but he pulled them away from her.

"I knew that you never lived in that village because your accent was the same as before. If you lived there for five years like you claimed, you would have picked up their accents little by little. But you didn't have one bit of thier accent and plus your tan is too light to have been living in that village." Natsume said as he turned around.

"What are yhou talking about? Have you gone insane!?" Nurika shouted.

"No, you did. We were over a long time ago Nurika. Ever since I met your sister, we were over." Natsume said as he headed off to where Mikan was. He knew she had to be there.

_Plese be there, Mikan! I'm coming! I'm coming for you_!

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Good bye! Wait till next chapter!

**Next Chapter: Together**

Bye-bye

R&R!!

READ AND REVIEW!!

I might make an epilouge or prolouge for Mysterious Meets Playboy. Give me some ideas.


	8. Together

****

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Everybody found out about Mikan's spregnancy as the real thing. Natsume took it as a joke but then Mikan told him the truth. She even said things to hurt his heart and make him disappear only to fully disappear herself. MIkan left the hopsital secretly creating an uproar in her friends minds. Every single person paid their share in searching for her but they came to luck. Natsume and Nurika came across the gang on their search, he saw the urgency in their eyes and asked what happened. Sumire didn't want to tell him but Anna blurted it out to Natsume. Natsume went into great shock and began searching for her in his mind only to have Nurika stop him physically. She tried to pursuade him but he pushed her away and revealed her evilness.

**Author's Note:**

**Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20.**

I got a few suggestions from my readers and I'm planing on using some of it. So if you see your suggestion in here then please tell me cause I can't remember which is from who and I might put the wrong name in the end of the story for suggestions. I don't want the wrong person to take it while the real one isn't on the list.

GOOD LUCK IN SPOTTING YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!

**Chapter 8: Together

* * *

**

Mikan walked over to her old high school. She walked around to the back and climbed the ladder that was built there four years ago when she was freshman at the high school. In about two minutes she reached the top of the building and climbed onto the school roof. She loved this roof, it had all her memories of high school. Including the one where he found the bracelet that Nurika gave her.

Nurika planned it all out, she would give me the bracelet and have Natsume find out about her. That was the reason why Nurika's clone told her to attend that high school. It was because Natsume said to her that he wanted to go there. Nurika planned all these things out, including hurting her younger sister furthur then a heart break. Mikan thought of all these things as she climbed up the little roof for the staircase and sat down on the spot she was when Natsume and her first met.

She closed her eyes, laid down on the spot she was lying down that day, and began to recall the incident... she was lying in the rain listening to her ipod. She was drenched and sticky but she didn't care. She was frustrated and confused on how Natsume knows her sister. Then when she was totally engrossed on thinking Natsume appeared with the necklace like a mad man. Asking her where she got it from and who did she get it from, she didn't answer but she knew Natsume was exploding inside. And that was that, later on she gave him a pair of uniform and their relationship started there. It was thanks to the bracelet that it started and ended, the bracelet is the beginning and the ending of the show for Nurika Sakura.

Mikan opened her eyes again and felt her front shirt collar. That was where Natsume had tugged on her, lifting her off the ground. She smiled alittle bit and sat up staring at the sky. "How I wish we can go back to the beginning and start over. Would there been a big difference in events if I talked to you in the beginning and threw the bracelet away? Would we be like this now or would we still be ignoring each other like I did with you when we first met? So many questions, no way to answer them." Mikan mumbled as she continued to stare.

**Natsume's side -**

Natsume ran and ran as fast as he could towards the high school. He ran towards the back of the school and climbed the ladder. He jumped onto the roof and climbed the other little roof for the staircase. When he reached the top he stared wide eyed at what was there.

"Mikan..." Natsume whispered as he picked up the bracelet that brought them together. He stared at it and noticed it still had NH on one side and NS on the other.

"Why? Why did you leave before I came to get you? Why did you go?" Natsume said as he clutched the bracelet hard enough to break it.

"Where did I go?" a voice from behind said.

Natsumw whirled around faster then lighting and stared once again wide eyed straight at the being in front of him. She was in her battle suit with a katana and staring at him confused.

"Mikan..." Natsume started.

"Yes?" Mikan replied still confused at why he was clutching the bracelet tightly and staring at her with those desperate eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Natsume asked dumbstruck.

"Um...Cause...I am? Why? I can't be here or I shouldn't be here? Are we in a play?" Mikan asked as she looked around for an audience or cameras.

"Mikan..." Natsume said as he walked towards her and grabbed her into a hug.

Now it's Mikan's turn to stare wide eyed straight ahead. She stood there like a doll staring striaght while Natsume hugs her for dear life.

"Um...Natsume...let go...please." Mikan said tapping his shoulder with her left hand.

"No...I'm not letting go." Ntasume said as he continued to hug her tightly.

"I...can't...breathe Natsume." Mikan said clawing desperately at Natsume's back. Natsume realized that he was choking her and let her go immediatly.

"HAA!!" Mikan coughed a couple of times and breathed deeply. She calmed herself down and made sure she was breathing normally enough to talk.

"NOW! Can you please update me on what is this whole thing about? You clutching Nurika's bracelet and me not suppose to be here." Mikan said once calmed enough.

"I finally broke out of Nurika's spell. I realized what she has done and broke it off with her. I came chasing after you when Anna told me that you went missing. I knew you would come here because you said once that if you ever could go missing, you would come here. So here I am. I thought you left this behind and left for some other place. I was so sad when the thought of losing you forever came." Natsume said as he touched Mikan's right cheek gently with his left hand.

"Um...So let me get this striaght. You were never under Nurika's spell. Both of us weren't under it at all. You came after me when Anna told you I went missing. And when you got her you thought I left for some far far away place and you'll never see me again when I just went for the restroom on the second floor." Mikan said summarizing what Natsume had said.

"Yes." Natsume said.

"So...what now?" Mikan asked as she folded her arms around herself and stared at the sunset.

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you know that going against Nurika and getting back together like this is not going to do us any good. She has the entire AAO behind her back. She's like practically in charge of it now. Last time I heard they allowed her in because she controlled half of AAO with whatever she got to control them. Are you sure you want such a dangerous and vicious person on your back for the price of your head?" Mikan asked as she searched Natsume's face for any answer or emotion.

To her surprise he didn't show anything besides a calm, relaxed, and peaceful smile.

"It's ok. I don't care anymore. Sumire was able to stand up to Nurika even though I'm positive you warned her." Mikan gave a soft nod at this. "So I don't think me running away will do any good. Plus it will show that I'm weaker then Sumire in facing fears." Natsume said as he turned to look at her just as she turned to look at the sunset set once more.

"You're right, but this is not about facing fears or standing up to it. It's about get killed or do the killing. You either get murdered by Nurika in the game or you murder her in her own game. And that is quite impossible. She has one of the smartest brains in the family. Even I can't beat her." Mikan said with a dead serious tone to her voice. Natsume then turned towards the sun as it finally set and he stared into total darkness.

"I don't care. As long as there is even 1 I will beat the hell out of her." Natsume said with a strong and musculine tone.

"Even if it's less then 1/4 of 1?" Mikan asked with her dead serious tone. Natsume paused for a second at this question.

"I thought so, Natsume. It's impossible. When I just mentioned the amount of percents we got to beating her you just froze like a statue. It's impossible. Give it up. Go back to her. I'll leave and attend to a different school. You go back to Nurika and pick up where you guys left off. I never met you and you never met me. Nurika never disappered and the family tragedy never happened. Forget everything Natsume it's for the best." Mikan said as she turned and walked slowly towards the ladder.

"MIKAN! I can do it! I promise!" Natsume shouted desperatly after her. Mikan stopped and turned towards him.

"NONSENSE! It's impossible to beat her! Don't you get it!? Just go back to the way we were!!" Mikan shouted, then she calmed down a bit and continued her words. "I'll repeat this. I'll leave the university, attend to another one far far away from Japan. You and Nurika will pick up from where you guys left off. You never met me, only I will know about all this. You and Nurika will continue to be an item. The family tragedy did happen but I was sent off to another contry once I was born. No one in the family will know about my existence besides my mother." Mikan finished.

"What are you talking about, Mikan? Is this some kind of joke?" Natsume asked as he became nervous and scared of what she's saying.

"Natsume, I'm going to erase your memories of me and give you new ones on Nurika and you as an item from where you guys left off. I won't exist to anyone who knows about me from now on. And it all goes accordingly to plan as I just described." Mikan said with a sad voice.

Natsume ran up to her, hugged her, and whispered "stop, it doesn't have to be like this. Stop.". Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume savouring the moment.

"It has to Natsume. This is the only way to stop Nurika and her plans. She turned against us all because of us meeting and becoming close. Us meeting each other was the trigger to all this, and now I'm going to flip the trigger back to off. And make sure it doesn't go back on again. That way it will remain peaceful and quiet." Mikan said.

"Mikan...Mikan...Mikan..." Natsume repeated as he cried silently. Mikan hugged him tighter as she cried silently as well. In her heart she's breaking but it was the only thing she could think off. It would take alot from her but she's willing to give it all up for the world and the town she loves to remain peaceful and happy.

"Don't cry Natsume. It's going to be ok. You'll remain happy. It's me that will suffer not you." Mikan said as she cried harder herself.

Natsume grabbed her chin and tilted it upwatds as he slowly placed his lips on hers. They closed their eyes and savoured the kiss, memorizing every part of their partner's mouth. The taste of each other will be embedded in each as soon as it all ends.

The kiss soon broke as Mikan noticed she has no time left before Nurika finds them. She broke apart from Natsume as he stared desperatly into her eyes. She gave a soft smile and said the four words "I love you, Natsume.".

"I love you too, Mikan." Natsume said back softly as she took three steps away from him. He stared more desperatly into her eyes as she placed her hands crossed at the wrist against her chest like she's wishing for something and closed her eyes.

"Time shall be toyed with within the earth. Past and present shall mix and become one! Apprentice START!" Mikan chanted as her eyes shot open big revealing shinning chanting eyes. A flash of light in the shape of swirls surrounded her body as it lifted into the air in the same position she was before the chant only this time she seems bent over a little towards the back .

"MIKAN! I LOVE YOU!" Natsume shouted as he started to feel his conciousness being taken from him. He took one last look at Mikan and blacked out. _I'll always remember you Mikan. Always. Always. Deep down I will remember all our memories in a locked up box._ Natsume thought as his mind drifted to sleep with flashbacks of their memories and a last picture of Mikan saying "The power of love is as strong as gravity. It stays no matter what." and that was that.

**After the blinding light - **

After what Mikan demostrated in front of Natsume, everybody that knew of Mikan's existence that is connected to Natsume lost their memory of her. They all resumed to what they were doing before they met her. Nurika and Natsume was best voted couple, they were labeled 'the unbreakable couple'. Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, and the rest all forgot about her and hung together like there was nothing to care about. It was quiet and peaceful in the university. Even the popular girls that they made friends with seem to forgot about her.

However somewhere out of Japan, was the same silver haired girl crying her eyes out on the inside while smiling cheerfully on the outside.

"Mikan! How you do on the test?" a girl with bright blonde hair tied back in a ponytail asked. Mikan turned around and smiled brightly.

"It was easy even more easier then taking japanese." Mikan said with a little wave of her test paper.

"Man, you come from Japan and you get higher grades then me in English. How you do that?" the girl asked while she slowed down to a walking pace next to Mikan.

Mikan laughed lightly as she placed the paper back into her folder. "I was taught english when I was little in my foster home. My foster mom was American so I had to learn english to just talk with her. Lucky for me there was a japanese woman who was fluent in english to teach me." Mikan said in perfect english again.

"Wow. Maybe you could tutor me sometime." the girl said.

"Maria! You know we tried that once already. We just ended up throwing pocorn at each other. I don't think I want to clean my room again." Mikan said with a little laugh here and there.

Maria scowled as she heard it and laughed alittle afterwards. "I guess you're right. So...you haven't told me why you came here. It's been 3 years already." Maria said with a bit of curiousity.

Mikan stopped walking and stared out the window into the school garden. Maria stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not sure this is the place to talk about that. We'll talk about it tonight in my room." Mikan said with a smile and turned back around to stare at her.

"Ok! I guess that's fine! See ya tonight then!" Maria said as she waved goodbye and headed up the stairs towards the third floor. Mikan waved back and dropped her hand when Maria disappeared from view.

_Maria's really nice, she was the only one that approached me when I first came here. It's nice to have a friend. I'm doing great out here but...what's Natsume and...the rest...doing now? Are they getting along or are they fighting each other? Did Natsume stop snoring? I really want to know but I have to restrain myself form flying over there. It can't happen again. _

Mikan walked up the stairs to the third floor just in time to hear Maria's voice. She hid behind the wall in the staircase just in time to catch the main part of the conversation.

"That girl was useless. I thought that because she came from Japan she could be a good laugh but she's boring. She doesn't even open up to anything." Maria said.

"Is that so? Well, maybe she needs more time. Just keep trying. That girl and her silver hair. I just so wish to cut it off and see her crying face. But...having you near her is even more fun." another female said.

"Yeah, she trusts me completely. She's going to tell me why she transfered here from Japan." Maria replied back.

"Hmmm...This outta be fun. Why the Japanese girl come here from Japan, eh? Should we post it up? Secret reason why Japanese girl came to America from Japan. HAHAHAHAHAHA" the female replied as more the three laughters were heard.

Mikan behind the wall crunched her fists tightly together as she heard this. She was played with by the person she trusted the most. _I should have known. A girl like her will never take me seriously. She's beautiful and gots a great body. Why would she want a girl like me to be her friend? I must have looked stupid to her. Oh well, she'll get what she deserves for playing with me. Why didn't I check her aura before I talked to her?! I gotta be more careful!! I can't make a show or get myself to much attention. I'm here to blend in and make sure the incident doesn't happen._

With those thoughts Mikan walked up another set of stairs and walked into the fourth floor where the dorms were. She walked into her dorm room and turned on the computer. An instant message popped up immediately saying something about the AAO. It caught Mikan's attention 100, she walked towards the computer after she changed and read the content.

"Che! So this was a webpage that some idiot sent to me. Who sent it to me anyway?" Mikan asked herself as she checked the sender. She flinched and flew from the chair, hitting the ground with a loud and horrified thud, and stared at the sender's name with horrified and scared eyes.

"NO! It can't be! It can't be! IT CAN'T BE! It's not POSSIBLE!!" Mikan shouted as she continued to stare at it with eyes that became more and more terrified.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!" Mikan shouted as there were knocks on her door. She stared at the door and realized that she was still in school property. She got up from the floor and walked over to the door wobbly.

She opened it and smiled softly but weakly. "Yes? Can I help you, miss?" Mikan asked politely as she checked the girl's aura.

"Um...I heard you screaming and wondered if you're ok." the girl answered shyly and a bit scared. She shut her eyes tight and acted like Mikan was about to hit her. Mikan felt her aura as a good one with no evil deeds and relaxed.

"I'm ok, thank you for caring. Would you like to come in?" Mikan asked stepping alittle aside for her.

"Um...it's...really...ok?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm more than welcomed to have you in my room. I just transfered here so I really want to make friends." Mikan said with a friendly smile. The girl smiled hesitantly again but she walked in slowly. She found Mikan's room kinda comfortable. Mikan had all the stuff animals that Natsume won for her at the amusement park all over her room. They're on her bed, over the floor, on her humongous bookshelves, her computer table, her eating table as well, it was all over the place. It made her room look more lively and cute. Her things were all purple, and it looked good. Although her clothings were mostly in black and not purple it was still a nice match.

"I...really...like your room." the girl said shyly.

"Thanks! I decorated it myself. The teachers even let me paint it purple." Mikan said with a wide grin before saving the instant message from her computer and shutting it down. _I'll think about that later. Right now I have to think about this girl. She seems scared stiff, her aura is also weak in emotion. I wonder what happened to her. Focus on her, Mikan. You could help her if needed._

"I'm Mikan by the way, Mikan Sakura. Sit anywhere you want." Mikan sat on her bed.

The girl sat on the computer chair smoothly and shyly and said "I'm Magic...Magic Love...Nice...to meet you." Magic said.

"Why are you named Magic?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I really don't know that one. Sorry." Magic said.

"It's ok. Anyway it was nice to make a new friend. I'm quite glad." Mikan said. They smiled at each other just in time for the bell to ring throughout the campus telling all students to return to their dorms.

Magic and Mikan stood up as Mikan escorted Magic out the door. "Have a nice evening Magic-chan." Mikan said.

"Magic...chan?" Magic asked confused.

"OH! I'm sorry I forgot I'm not in Japan. Sorry Magic. Good-night." Mikan said. Magic waved goodbye and that was it for the night. Mikan went back to the computer and switched it on. Another instant message popped up and it read "Sorry, I got the wrong address. Gomenai!"

Mikan relaxed and typed back saying it's ok and turned off the computer.

"Boy, that gave me a great scare. For a minute I thought Natsume remembered everything. Although I miss him I can't go back to Japan. It will ruin everthing. I have to remain here." Mikan warned herself as she crawled into bed and slept through the quiet night.

"KYAA!! STOP IT!! AHHHH!!" a scream shrieked the hallways as a girl was pushed against a door really hard. The attackers fled the scene at once when they heard someone move behind the door.

**Behind the door - **

Mikan's eyes shot open like a living dead and checked the clock. It was only 3:35am and there was someone screaming outside. She thought it was kinda odd and went out to check. As soon as she reached the door she heard something fly towards the door. She quickly opened the door just in time for Magic to stump in back first. Mikan caught her and looked at her terrified.

Magic was covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, and blood all over. She was in a bad condition!

"MAGIC! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mikan shouted as she placed Magic on her lap. Magic opened one of her eyes and stared at Mikan.

"What happened, Magic?! Why are you so bloody?!" Mikan asked as she placed her on her bed. Mikan cleaned Magic's wounds and bandaged them as soon as Magic fell asleep. Once the bandages were done, Mikan sat down on the floor and stared at Magic's still form.

Mikan later fell asleep sitting against the wall just as Magic began to wake. Magic opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar dark room. She didn't know where was she at all, she was frighten and felt safe at the same time.

_Am I dead? Or am I alive? Where am I? Is it one of their rooms? What will they do to me this time? Oh! NO! Someone help me! _Magic thought as she tried to sit up but was pulled back down by the pain. She made no sounds and closed her eyes desperately wishing to be somewhere else.

"Natsume..."came a soft voice on the opposite side of the bed against the wall. Magic opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping figure against the wall.

_Mikan! Is this her room? Or did she get kidnapped too?! _Magic thought as she looked around the room once her eyes adjusted and saw all the stuff animals that belonged to Mikan. She relaxed and slowly sat up.

"Natsume...I love you." came Mikan's voice again. Magic stared at Mikan with soft, concerned, and happy eyes with a glint to them as she heard these words.

_So she has someone she loves, just like I do. Althought mines one-side but it's ok. Mikan is lucky to have someone who loves her and she loves back. I envy her. I have no hope with the guy I like. I'm so weak that he never even looked at me once. Ha...ha...ha. You're lucky, Mikan. _Magic thought as she got out of bed and crept slowly towards the door trying to not wake Mikan whose dreaming about something she likes.

"Where do you think you're going, Magic?" came Mikan's voice. Magic spun around to find Mikan staring back at her.

"I...was going...back to my room. I didn't want to...trouble you at all." Magic said staring somewhere else.

"You're injured. Get back in bed. I don't know what happened but you're injured. Get back in." Mikan ordered with a stern voice that made Magic get back in without hesitation.

Magic stared at her as Mikan began to close her eyes, falling back into sleep mode. She stared for awhile and wouldn't take her eyes off Mikan for some reason.

"What is it, Magic? Is there something wrong? Come right out and say it. I won't mind." Mikan said with her eyes closed.

"When you found me there all bloody. Why didn't you ask what happen? Why didn't you just leave me there? Why? Why?" Magic asked with confusion.

"I didn't leave you there because I'm not that cold hearted. I won't leave an injured person in the hallway. Also I didn't ask you what happened because I know you will talk when you feel like it. I had some troubled times back in Japan that I don't want to mention so I know how you feel about this type of thing." Mikan explained with her eyes opened into a serious expression. Her eyes were opened kinda small, her eyes held a glint of pain, seriousness, understanding, kindness, and a bit of regret.

"What do you mean?" Magic asked with a bit of curiousity.

"Do you know what Alices are?" Mikan asked Magic with a serious face.

"Yes, we have some here in America." Magic said.

"I'm one of those Alices." Mikan continued.

"What a coincidence. I'm one too. Atleast I think." Magic said.

"Think? Don't you have a special power?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I do. Should I show you?" Magic asked sitting up from the bed placing her feet on the floor.

"Sure, it could be fun." Mikan said.

"Close your eyes and think about a moment in time where you just wanted time to stop. Dig deep into your heart and find it, Mikan." Magic said. Mikan closed her eyes and she concentrated on the time when Natsume and her had thier last kiss. Magic placed her hands in front of her in a position where it looked like she was wishing with her fingers crossed together, she then closed her eyes too.

"Mikan, open your eyes."Magic said when a few seconds past. Mikan opened her eyes and she gasped at the scene in front of her. She was back on the school building in Japan with Magic. The only difference was she was looking at her own memory with herself staring at herself with Natsume.

They were back on the little roof on top of the stairway where Natsume thought she left. They began chatting the words she remembered so much and held dear to her.

Magic stared at the scene and heard the name Natsume come out of Mikan's mouth. She then knew this was Mikan's memory of her last day with Natsume, her love. Soft crying could be heard from Magic's left side, she turned around and saw Mikan crying softly at the scene in front of her.

"Daijavou?" (not sure if I spelled it right. translation: are you ok?) Magic asked in japanese.

Mikan stared at her and asked "how do you know japanese?"

"I was originally born in Japan. My mother was japanese while my father was american. Anyway are you ok? Should I stop?" Magic asked with concern.

"No please play it to the max. I want to savour the moment as long as I can." Mikan said as she continued to cry and stare at Natsume's figure.

"Oh...Natstume...I missed you alot...Natsume." Mikan said silently as she cried harder. She thought at the moment how lucky she was to be invisible. Natsume didn't have to see the future her cry according to him.

Magic could see the change in Mikan from the past to the present. The past she has a smokin body but in the present it was even more smokin. Her hair has changed too, in the past it was so long that it reached the floor almost but now it was cut to below her bottom and it curved alittle at the end. She still has her bangs but her hair is constantly tied into a braid on her right side. Back then she wore the battle suit but now she only wore clothes that have black in them and no skirts or skorts.

"Magic stop it now, please?" Mikan asked as she held onto Magic's arm. Magic nodded her head and the scenery changed back to Mikan's room.

Mikan went over to the tissue box that was also in purple and grabbed a few tissues that was also in purple with a scent of lavender. She wiped her tears and blowed her nose, then sat down on the computer chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think your deepest memory was so sad. I didn't mean to dig it up." Magic apologized as she stared at the floor.

"It's ok. I was the one that thought of it. It was not your fault. You actually helped me. I was able to see Natsume again. It was all thanks to you." Mikan said.

"I...can also perform a different type of travel." Magic said.

"Really? Mind showing me?" Mikan asked looking at her.

"I can...but...it'll just hurt you again." Magic said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked with a confused look. (she got over it already.)

"I can travel us to that Natsume person in the present time." Magic said caustiously staring at Mikan's face looking for some sort of signal.

"Oh...well...why not?" Mikan answered with a smile.

"You don't have to push yourself, Mikan." Magic placed a hand on Mikan's with concerned eyes.

"It's ok. I want to meet him." Mikan patted her hand.

"Ok. We'll go there tomorrow morning. We don't need plane tickets. We can go by my power." Magic said as she winked at Mikan.

Mikan laughed softly and nodded. "Oh! Magic your alice is the memory travel alice and search alice. The memory travel alice allows you to look into other memories and present it into reality, like you did before. Your other alice I'm not sure if it's antoher technique of the memory travel alice but it might be the search alice. Once you know someone's name and face you can search the person out and travel to that person no matter where they are. That's the search alice." Mikan explained.

"I see." Magic said. They laughed and joked some more before they fell asleep.

The next morning they got their things ready and walked to the main office to announce their leave for the day. Then they headed for Mikan's room once again. They got ready and Magic transfered them to Japan where Natsume and the rest of te gang are. Once they arrive they were back at the gate of Mikan's old University.

"This sure brings back memories of before. Too bad he can't remember me." Mikan said to no one in particular.

"You used the time mix alice, didn't you?" Magic asked.

"Yeah, it was the only choice. My sister was threatening our lives." Mikan said with a small smile.

They stared at the university for awhile and got ready to leave and look somewhere else when a voice caught Mikan's attention.

"Where do you want to go, baby? I have all the time to you." the voice said. Mikan turned around to see Natsume and Nurika walking down the path towards the school gate. Mikan walked aside for them and stared at Natsume from the side.

_He's grown. He's taller now. Natsume also looks quite happy. I feel happy for him but i feel like I'm tearing into parts seeing him with Nurika. Oh well, it;s what I created. I have to follow through_. Mikan thought as she continued to stare sadly at the couple.

Nurika caught her eye on Natsume and turned around to glare at her. "HEY! GIRL! Stop staring at my BF!" she shouted.

Mikan looked at Nurika with a glare. "I wasn't staring at him, stupid! I was looking at the bus sign next to him!" Mikan shouted back.

"YOU WERE NOT!" Nurika shouted.

"WHATEVER YOU THINK! I was looking at the sign. Now if you'll excuse me. I have somewhere I need to be." Mikan said as she grabbed her bag and walked away from the school building. Magic was long gone, she said she had some places she liked to visit while thier in Japan so they went thier seperate ways.

As Mikan waited for the walk sign to hit and Natsume stared at her. He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow she looks familiar. Mikan noticed his stare and turned aound and glared.

"What do you want, boy? Stop staring." Mikan gritted between her teeth.

"He wasn't staring at you! There is no way an ugly bitch like you could be stared at." Nurika cursed at Mikan.

"Whatever. If I catch you staring again I will kill you." Mikan said as the walk sign hit and they walked out onto the road leaving Nurika standing ther gawking at Mikan for some reason. Suddenly a car drove down the road out of control, Mikan and Natsume stared at the car in shock. Mikan recovered faster then Natsume and she turned around and ran towards Natsume.

"WATCH OUT, NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted as Natsume turned towards her. Mikan pushed Natsume out of the way as the car came dangerously near. Mikan landed on her feet but when she turned her attention towards the car it was too late.

Natsume landed on the other side of the road where Nurika was standing and when he looked up he screamed the one thing that came to mind. "MIKAN!!"

He didn't know why he screamed that name, but it came to mind when he saw the horrifying scene of Mikan being hit by the crazy car. She was thrown up into the air and came down hard on the car's hood as she flipped down onto the road with the car hitting her one more time.

Nurika screamed as passerbys stared at the scene and started murmuring.

"SOMEONE CALL 119! Hurry!" (emergency number in japan) someone shouted.

Mikan was soon rushed to the hospital, with Nurika and Natsume with her. They were dragged there because they witnessed the whole scene and Natsume was a victim as well.

"I was looking at them cross the streets when a car drove like crazy went straight for them. The girl rushed towards Natsume and pushed him aside really fast but the car hit her dirrectly. She was thrown up into the sky and landed on the hood of the car. She then flipped down onto the ground but was hit again before settling down." Nurika said crying. (different Nurika after Mikan's time mix alice)

"It's as she said. I was pushed aside by the victim and saw the same thing." Natsume explained to the police officer who took notes on what they said.

They reached the hospital once Natsume was done explaining. Mikan was rushed to the emergency room and Natsume and Nurika was told to wait in the hallway with the chairs. The light in the opereation room lit up and the saving began.

"Natsme will she be ok?" Nurika asked.

"Yes, she will, Nurika." Natsume said patting her head.

"Be sure to give her your thanks for saving you." Nurika said as she began to fall asleep.

"Nurika, baby, why don't you go home first? I'm the only one that has to stay. Go on. I'll see you at home." Natsume said.

"Ok." and with that Nurika left the hospital and walked home.

**After the operation was over - **

"How is she doctor?" Natsume asked.

"She's lucky to have survived such a car crash. We are all impressed with her will to live. You can go in and see her. She's awake miraclly. Seems that her alice was healing her external wounds while we healed the internals. Half way through she healed her internals as well. She's as good as healthy. We didn't even have to bandage her much." the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." Natsume said and headed into her room anxious to get answer. He saw her sitting up with her hair down over her shoulders and she seemed to be staring into her lap.

"I heard you survived." Natsume said.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for th congrats, boy." Mikan said not looking at him.

"I have a question." Natsume asked.

"Go ahead." Mikan said.

"How do you know my name?" Natsume asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikan shot her head up to look at him in the eyes.

"When the car was about to hit. You called out my name when I never met you before." Natsume explained.

"Oh...that...I guess it was just an instant thing back there." Mikan answered back uncertain.

"It's not. I know it. Say...out of curiousity...what's your name?" Natsume asked.

"My name?" Mikan asked back. _I can't tell him Mikan_ "My name is Ryan Ying." Mikan said.

"Ryan...is that your real name?" Natsum asked.

"Yes." Mikan said.

Suddenly the doctor came in with a clipboard. He walked up to Mikan and cleared his throat.

"Ms.Sakura, you may leave in a month." and with that he left. (I just stuck him in to reveal Mikan's real name.)

"Ms.Sakura?" Natsume asked and checked the name on the clip board he left. It said Mikan Sakura, age 23, female, japanese.

"What is the meaning of this." Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed and said "I'm sorry I lied. My real name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said.

"I see. Can you also explain why I screamed your name when you got into that car crash? I didn't know your name back then Sakura." Natsume asked.

Mikan flinched at that statement and at the use of her last name. "No, I'm sorry." Mikan replied.

"I see. Then I'll take my leave now. Good-bye. Have a good rest." Natsume said and got up to leave. Mikan didn't say anything as he left through the door.

She stared at it for a while and began to cry silently.

"It still hurts to see you, Natsume. Even though you don't remember me, I do. I'm losing control in front of you. I already revealed too many things towards you. I could trigger the time mix and things will go back to then. It can't happen, Natsume. Don't come and see me anymore. Please, don't come in the future. Just think of me as a extra baggage to worry about and never visit. I can't reveal anymore to you." Mikan said while sobbing badly.

* * *

A/N: OH! He remembers! Please look foward to my next chapter. Hope you liked it.

**Next Chapter - **Revealed 100

READ AND REVIEW

BYE-BYE


	9. Revealed 100

****

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

With Nurika finally revealed Natsume ran after Mikan, knowing full well where she is. Mikan being oblivious to all that has happened was found by Natsume on the high school building's roof. Immediately they engaged into a conversation that soon turned out to be a sad good-bye. Saying her final words, Mikan used her time mix alice (something I made up) and created a whole new memory for everyone. Inside those memories the girl Mikan doesn't exist at all not even for one second. Natsume, Nurika, and the others lived on without knowing a thing that has happened. However on the other side of the world Mikan is living with every memory of the time when she met Natsume to the time where she had no choice. Meeting a girl named Magic, Mikan had a chance to meet Natsume again. Bringing her to Japan Magic left Mikan in front of the University and went out on her own. Mikan saw Natsume but they engaged in a deadly accident. Now Mikan is hospitalized and on the edge of revealing everything.

**Author's Note:**

_Not listing any character ages. Like I said boys are 21 and girls are 20._

_**This chapter was carefully edited for my friend Dragon-Fly6000! She wanted to read it so bad that she inspired me to upload it with special care unlike the ones before. I had major errors but this one I'm gonna try my best. Support me all the way my dear friend! (smirking wink)**_

I got a few suggestions from my readers and I'm planing on using some of it. So if you see your suggestion in here then please tell me cause I can't remember which is from who and I might put the wrong name in the end of the story for suggestions. I don't want the wrong person to take it while the real one isn't on the list.

GOOD LUCK IN SPOTTING YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!

**Chapter 9: Revealed 100**

* * *

It's been a few days after the accident and surprising everyone Mikan recovered within those few days completely. Now walking down the streets and visiting her old hang outs Mikan began thinking of all the memories she holds secret to the world.

"Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, and...Natsume all hung...here. I still remember the first day I hung with them. It ws frustrating yet happy." Mikan talked to herself as she clenched her fist in front of her chest. _I wish time wil just go back to our happy times. It was so fun and peaceful, why did things turn out this way? Was it fate that brought us to what we are now? Everyone's living a life that's not theirs but made up by my alice. Why do we have to live like this? Is there no other way out? Is hiding all those from them the best choice? I can't decided! My brain feels like exploding, I can't think anymore about it._

Mikan walked on and away from the hang out, she climbed the stairs to the apartment that Natsume lived in. Lucky for her the door man is a heavy sleeper and doesn't notice anyone who walks in and out. A terrorist can walk in and blow the place up and he still won't wake.

Stepping out of the staircase door she reached Natsume's floor, walking to his door she stared at it and touched the door lightly. Placing her warm and hot fingers on the cold wood door sent her back into the days where she and him used to live together.

"Natsume...We used to be so happy together...It's so painful, Natsume. I can't take this pain but I have to. If I reset this whole game then everything will resume and the battle will never end. I am the final piece to this chess game. Once this is over it will be checkmate to her. Natsume...Natsume...Stay well...and live on." Mikan whispered her last part towards the door with hurt, sadness, hope, happiness, and alot of willingness. Placing her entire hand on the door Mikan let a tear drop from her eyes. Letting it drop all the way, Mikan heard the little splash it made when it came in contact with the marble floor in the hallway.

Looking one last time at the door that said Natsume's surname on it she left the place as fast as she can and began her journey towards her next destination. Walking quietly on the streets Mikan began thinking about past memories again, she couldn't control what she was feeling right now but she knew they were the temptation to changing things back and she wouldn't fall for it.

Looking around the area she is standing one more time she transported herself back into her dorm in America. Flopping down on the bed Mikan began thinking about her adventure in Japan. _Damn...it was a mistake to let Magic take me back to Japan. Talking about Magic...did she come back ok? I'm gonna check up on her. _Mikan decided as she got up and walked towards Magic's dorm. She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices in the background, sticking her ear right on the door she enhanced her ability to listen and eavesdropped on the voices.

"Hehe, it seems she was just as gullible as ever." one voice said.

"I can't believe Magic actually tried to hang with that girl. Though I would say they do fit perfectly. One is so weak and gullible while the other is quiet and mysterious." another said.

"You're right, Melissa. They match so perfectly. Maybe that's why Magic approached her. Right Magic? It's because you're a failure that's why no one wants to be friends with you." a third voice said.

"Remember this Magic, you're a failure! Whoever approaches you is just using you because you're stupid and easy to use! No one is your real friend! No one was and no one will EVER!" a fourth voice said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the four voices laughed evily as Mikan heard quiet sobs in the background. Not wanting to hear any farther Mikan stepped back and kicked the door down revealing four beautiful yet evil bitches.

"Ah, the gloomy and mysterious girl. What? Came to rescue your friend?" the first voice said. She was a girl with long blonde wavy hair down her back. Her clothes were the exact same as a slut's, wearing a mini skirt that couldn't get any mini with a tank that revealed her C size chest and matching heels. In her hands was a mace that had blood stains.

"So you were out there the entire time, hmm?" the fourth voice smirked and looked at Mikan evily. This girl had blue long hair that reached down her back but had short hair covering it down to her shoulders. Also wearing clothing like a slut, she had on a tight short pair of jeans that passed down her ass by a few milimeters and a strap less shirt with matching pink heels. In her hands was a small pocket knife.

"What should we do, Lilly? Should we silence her as well?" the second voice said. Looking at her you can see her boy style brownish hair with front side bangs that reached down her face and covered her left eye. Her hair is straight with purple highlights. She had on a one piece pink dress with one strap and it reached down just below her butt. Her heels were also matching but short in height. her weapon seems to be metal rod.

"Hmm, it's still early, so...go ahead and do as you wish. I don't care what happens to her." the girl named Lilly (fourth voice) ordered.

"Ok, girls lets get to business." the third voice said. She has purple hair that reaches only up to her shoulders in tiny braids. Wearing a blue belly button shirt, mini skirt with beyond tight tights, she looked like a full fledge slut. Her heels as usual matched the outfit. She doesn't hold any weapon and her hands are bear except for a pair of fashionable gloves.

They began to advance on Mikan but she wasn't scared or moved. Facing these sluts were a piece of cake. She doesn't need to lift a finger! Staring directly at all four she activated her still alice. It went past all four of them and they stood still completely unable to move any joints in their bodies.

"What?" Melissa said.

"She used an alice?" another said.

"Melissa! Katie! Teressa! Don't panic!" Lilly shouted as she glared at Mikan.

"What did you do?" Katie (the one with purple hair) shouted at Mikan.

"Spill it girl!" Teressa (the one whose blonde) shouted even louder.

"Shut. Up. I don't want to hear you people complain about things not done by you." Mikan began to speak.

"Undo the alice! Do you have any idea who we are?!" Melissa shouted.

"Of course I do, you four are the sluts of the school. Also your popular and alot of guys like you guys. People say you guys are strong but I say you're WEAK." Mikan emphasized weak.

"How dare you!" Lilly screamed from the back. Mikan turned towards her and smirked.

"You're Lilly, right? Shut up would ya?" Mikan bit back. Turning her gaze to Magic who was on the floor bleeding and sobbing quietly at the same time. Squinting her eyes in anger Mikan opened the window and used her lift alice to lift the four girls and threw them out not caring which floor they're at.

"Mikan..." Magic managed out before falling into a temporary senseless sleep. Sighing, Mikan picked Magic up carefully and teleported to her room. Once they were inside Mikan used the lift alice and lifted Magic in the air while she placed a black sheet over own sheets and placed Magic on it.

"Man, I haven't dealt with wounds for a long time but I think I can manage." Mikan claimed to herself before placing her hands in front of her palm down and closed her eyes. Chanting a silent song in her head Mikan's hands began to glow red then changed to light baby pink.

Placing one hand hovering above Magic's chest, Mikan placed the other on her heart and the light grew hot pink so did the two bodies.

The color grew lighter and lighter and lighter with every three minutes that passed. A total of 27 minutes passed when the light disappeared completely revealing a healthy Magic and a slightly paled Mikan.

_She should be fine now. Damn! I need to sit down._ Mikan thought as she struggled to the computer chair. Sitting down lightly Mikan closed her eyes and layed her head on the table trying to make the dizziness go away.

_Today was an adventure full day. Alot happened, I met Natsume again, saved him from a car crash, hospitalized myself, and now here I am paled from saving Magic's life. It's like the sky doesn't want me to rest but I'm fine with it. This is all for the safety of them all, this is what I get as punishment for involving others in my problems._ Mikan thought as she drifted into a dream.

**Mikan's Dream - **

_"Mikan!" _

_"Mikan!"  
_

_"Mikan!"_

_"Mikan!"_

_A voice shouted out her name. Turning around and around Mikan only saw darkness and the darkness was not welcoming. "Where are you!? Who are you!? Tell me please!" Mikan shouted into the dark. _

_"Mikan, listen to me. You must be careful! Escape while you can! They are getting ready! They're on the move! Hurry escape Mikan! Hurry! Escape! Please Mikan, you're our only hope!" the voice answered back with urgency as it began to fade away with each word. _

_Mikan began following the voice by running but it was useless, the darkness conitnued farther and farther to nowhere. "Please! tell me who you are! What do you mean they are getting ready? On the move? Who are they? What am I suppose to escape from?! Please tell me!" Mikan plead to the dark hoping the voice appear again. _

_Nothing replied back, Mikan was left in the darkness alone with nothing but those few words planted into her mind. Continuing running aimlessly Mikan ran into a scenery of a water fall in a forest. Shocked from the sudden change in scenery Mikan looked around scared and fuzzy minded. _

_"What? Where am I? Where is here? Where is this forest? A water fall?" Mikan began asking aimless questions to mid air. _

_"Ah! HAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed out of no where. Hearing a voice Mikan ran towards it without thinking. Stopping at a clearing of the bottom of the waterfall Mikan's eyes grew wide as she hid a pack of tall bushes. _

_"HAHAHAHA!! Stop that! Lear! Stop that! It's cold! Stop it! Stop it! Lear!" a female screamed as she laughed happily in the water. Besides her was a male with a real handsome face and silver long wavy hair. Laughing as well he continued to splash water at the girl. _

_"Mom..." Mikan mumbled as the woman in the water was her mom. She looked the same except she is younger here then the last time Mikan saw her. "What is this? Was I sent back to the past by that voice?" Mikan whispered to herself. She continued to spy on her mom behind those tall bushes. _

_Thirty minutes has passed and the two climbed back onto land and wrapped themselves in a towel and sat down catching they're breath. Her mom attached herself to the male and sighed a sad sigh. "Oh Lear, I don't want to continue like this. It's so painful, Lear." _

_"I know, Yuka. I don't want to continue like this as well but...we have no choice. If your husband finds out about it then you will get executed. Think about the child, Yuka. If you get executed now the child will die as well. Our child deserves to live even if she was born from an affair." Lear comforted her as Yuka nodded and cried silently. Lear hugged her dearly close to his heart and placed his head on hers sadly._

_"Mom and this guy had an affair? Who is this child?" Mikan asked herself quietly as she continued to watch. Suddenly an arrow flew by and hit the tree right next to her and a man came through the forest into the clearing._

_"DAD!" Mikan whispered shouted as the man came into full view. Her dad was taller then 6 feet and had dark black hair just like Persona's. _

_"Dear! What are you doing here!? Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting between the boards?" Yuka asked as she clutched her towel tightly and let go of Lear. The man glared at the two while walking calmly over the water. Yuka quickly got up and grabbed her clothes while the man did the same and changed. She turned around to explain herself but was slapped harshly and she dropped onto the floor. _

_"I'm sorry, I...I...I.." Yuka stammered as she looked up to her enraged husband. Lear rushed to her side and tried to punch the man but was blasted down with electricity and men immediately came rushing over tying him up. _

_"NO! NO! Stop it! Ryuuki! Ryuuki! Please! It's not his fault! Please! Tell them to stop!" Yuka screamed clutching her husband's leg. He looked down at her and kicked her aside. Turning his attention towards Lear, walking calmly towards him Lear lifted his head and sneered at him. _

_"You pathetic being, you are hereby charged for seducing my wife into a relationship with you for your own greedy needs. Take him away." Ryuuki ordered and his men took Lear away. Behind the bushes Mikan watched the entire scene as it progressed. _

_"Lear! Lear! Lear! Lear!" Yuka called out as she tried to stand but was kicked back down. She tried her best but it was useless. _

_"Yuka! Yuka! Yuka! Stop that! Don't hurt her! Stop IT!" Lear shouted back as he witnessed Ryuuki kicking her till she couldn't get up. Mikan, the witness to it all, of course oblivious to them was staring with horror in her eyes and disbelief. _

_Ryuuki picked Yuka up and they headed back for the mansion. Activating her flying alice Mikan followed them behind careful not to get noticed and observed every move they had. Reaching the mansion Mikan flew around to the back and flew through the fence. Looking around Mikan flew up to a room and opened the window to see her baby self in a crib chewing on a toy. Suddenly the door opened! _

_Mikan activated her invisible alice just in time for Nurika to walk in. Seeing Nurika she wanted to kill her but refrained herself from doing so. Nurika picked baby Mikan up and walked out the door, Mikan followed behind closely and managed to slip out before the door closes and followed Nurika into the meeting room. _

_Inside her father was in his chair while her mom was on her knees tied up and guards next to her with two spears blocking her in front from continuing forward. Nurika walked up to her father's side and stood there. _

_"This baby is HIS isn't IT!?" her father shouted as he pointed furiously towards baby Mikan. Mikan's eyes showed confusion and a bit of shock but not too much as she heard her father's words. _

_"...yes...she is...Lear's child. But please!! Don't kill her! She's innocent! Please! She's really innocent!" Yuka shouted placing both hands on the spears in front of her and leaned forwards with tears in her eyes. _

_"She has tainted blood! I should have known when she came out with SILVER HAIR! We don't have silver hair and neither did our ancestors! Yet this filth has silver hair! I should have known it was that being's child!" Ryuuki shouted as he pounded his fists on the chair's arm rest. _

_"Please! She's innocent! Don't involve her! I'm the one who betrayed you! Not her! Leave her out of this please!!" Yuka begged. Ryuuki ignored her pleas and ordered a servant to drown the baby in the bathroom's tub with extreme hot water and bleach. The servant seemed hesitant in doing so and began to sweat and shake. _

_"NO! DON'T! HOW ABOUT THIS! I'LL DO AS YOU SAY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF IT! PLEASE! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! BE YOUR PUPPET! YOUR PET! YOUR STRESS RELIEVER! ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE! SPARE HER!" Yuka shouted out as she cried her eyes out and flung her head to the floor sobbing. _

_Ryuuki turned towards her and smirked "anything huh? Good then. Come here." Ryuuki ordered. Yuka got up and walked over to him, once in front of him, he grabbed her chin and forced something into her mouth that made her choke but swallowed it whole. Telling the guards to take her to a cell, Ryuuki walked away and Nurika disappeared way before that with baby Mikan.  
_

_A few hours passed and Ryuuki is on his way down to the basement cells. Stopping at Yuka's he ordered all servants and guards to leave immediately. Once they all left he opened the gate and walked in. Lifting Yuka's face he made her stare directly into his blue glowing eyes."You just ate a brainwashing seed. It controls your movements, memories, and most of all the entire body system. Now listen carefully Yuka, my dear. You will be my slave for life. Bring this baby back to your maiden home. Stay there for a few years. I will give you a letter, read it and then eliminate every one of your family there. You will tell no one of this, once your done leave immediately. Have fun my dear." Ryuuki laughed evily as he called two guards to send her and baby Mikan home. _

_In the background Mikan saw all that happened and couldn't believe it! She didn't know half of what went on in the past. She only knew she grew up in her mother's maiden home and seem her father a couple of times but he disappeared after the accident two years later. "I can't believe it. I never knew any of this. This all happened before I used my time mix alice?" Mikan asked herself. _

_Suddenly the scenery changed and she was in her father's office. Making sure she was invisible Mikan concentrated harder on her alice first then looked around. Inside was Nurika and Ryuuki talking about something! Walking closer Mikan began hearing their conversation with a little help of her increase sound alice. _

_"Father you wanted to see me?" Nurika asked. _

_"Yes, I want you to follow your mother to her maiden home. Make sure she doesn't see you. Then jump out when she reaches her home, tell her you followed her because you don't want to leave her side. I brainwashed her into killing her family a few years from now. I want you to be there." Ryuuki ordered. _

_"My job is, father?" Nurika asked not sounding scared at all. _

_"Smart kid, you catch on quickly." Ryuuki praised her as Nurika bowed from the compliment. _

_"I want you to make sure there are no survivors. If there is come back directly after the incident and report. But make sure your mother thinks she killed you. You must not be seen or else you know what." Ryuuki ordered sitting down on his desk. _

_"Absolutely, father. I will accomplish this mission." Nurika answered as she bowed and began to head out. "Wait, I forgot. As for the plan, you will have to think that up and make sure it succeeds." her father added. "Yes father, I shall take my leave then. Farewell father." Nurika bid goodbye and walked out the door. Mikan wanted to follow but the scenery turned to darkness again. _

_"What!? Where am I now?!" Mikan shouted out loud as she deactivated her invisible alice. _

_"You have seen what was suppose to be forbidden. I have seen the same and was executed." the same voice said. mikan turned around to find a male her age standing in front of her with a pained expression. "I happened to show up at the exact timing of these things. Therefore I knew it all, Ryuuki found out and executed me just to keep me silent. You must go on and save your mother. Choose the right choices and you will succeed. Hurry! They are on the act! It's about to begin...the worst that can happen." the boy said. _

_"What?" Mikan asked. _

_The boy began to fade and said "Find your partner! He will help you along the way! Only you two can save the alice race! The two souls that are tied tightly together!" and he faded away..._

**End of Mikan's dream - **(that's one long dream)

Shooting her eyes open Mikan sat up and panted. _What kind of dream was that? That boy! He showed me what was not meant to be known by humans! _Mikan thought back to the dream. She then remembered Magic is in her room and turned around to check on her only to find her gone! On her door was a piece of paper attached it it by tape.

Peeling it off the door MIkan read the paper. It said "thank you for taking care of my wounds, have a good night sleep. -Magic"

Sighing to herself Mikan threw the paper away and jumped out the window into the cold, chilled night with a thirst for the blood of that one person.

"Don't sleep to tight. The bed bug is on the way."

* * *

A/N: How ya all like that? I know the dream was long but that was the point of the chapter. I'm sorry to all who thought it was boring but this was needed for the story to progress farther.

**/Personal Note to Dragon-Fly6000**/

How you like Dragon-Fly? Did you think it was good? Give me a review about it. I'd like to know about your thoughts on this. Hope you didn't find it boring. Look out for Forbidden Love's new chapter Dragon-Fly!

**/Personal Note to Dragon-Fly6000 End/**

That goes to all of you too! All my readers! **_!!_LOOK OUT FOR FORBIDDEN LOVE'S NEW UP COMING CHAPTER _ALONE!!_**

Bye-Bye! See you guys next time! Remember Reviews! Reviews! They're your best friends!


	10. Truth

****

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Mikan got discharged from the hospital in Japan and returned back to her dorm in America. Just as she got back there was an incident with Magic and four other girls. Mikan saved Magic and it was left as that. At night, Mikan was attacked by a dream that revealed a part of history that was hidden well away. Her mother's rampaging massacre was actually a set up by her father, Ryuuki! Some kind of spirit managed to slip in a few words of his own. Once awake, she became outraged and left the dorms in search of someone. Who could it be?

**Chapter 10: Truth

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV - **

With each step I took, my anger deepened. I would never have guessed that my mother's crazy rampage was because of my father's hypnosis. Everyday I blamed her for the massacre that changed my life. My hatred for her just grew larger and larger. I just spent my days like that, hating and despising my mother. Since that dream or message from the dead boy I feel like there was a load that was lifted from my shoulders and thrown overboard a ship.

"I feel so much better... but... Father, Nurika, prepare yourselves." I used my travel alice and came to Japan. I had an alice effect to fix and I had no idea how. The one person that can help is in Japan. However... I have no idea where. Taking my last chances, I walked around the streets randomly in my battle uniform. The uniform was modified to fit the family uniforms. I changed it into a black kimono that reached only up to my knees. The obi was red and to top everything off I wore knee-length boots. It looked just like the uniform my family has. Reminding myself to walk calmly I scanned the streets to see if there is any signs of him.

I was about to give up just when a shadow passed by me. My eyes shot upwards but relaxed as I felt him standing by the corner in front of me.

"Are you Persona?" I asked him in a polite but strong voice. The guy just nodded his head.

"I have a favor to ask you." I told him. Persona raised his hands up before stepping into the clearing.

"You are?" Person asked me. I was shocked but then remembered that he won't remember me because of my alice effect. At least that's what I thought.

"Just kidding, what do you want Mikan." Persona asked me.

"Hmmm.... so my alice didn't affect you?" I asked him.

"You didn't know how to use that alice. It only works for people that you care about the most." Persona told me. My eyes widened.

"So! That means! Oh! No!" I just realized that when I used the alice I hated Nurika with all my might! Shit!

"Nurika does remember but she's lying to Natsume right now to keep him out of it. She agrees with you. That Natsume has no part in this fight and he won't." Person answered my worries.

_Phew... she didn't touch Natsume. I'm glad. _My thoughts just happened. Just then I remembered what I came here for.

"I need you to help me fix my alice effect." I told him.

"Fix it? As in undo it?" Persona asked me.

"Yes."

"Impossible."

"What!? But! All alices have a reverse state! Why not this one!" I shouted.

"The time mix alice doesn' have a reverse state. It's such a big alice power that no one really mastered it. You were the one that got to closest. You managed to erase his memories but your other friends still react to the name Mikan Sakura. Sometimes they still blurt it out too." Persona explained. "Since you were the closest there is no reverse state. No one has actually completed the alice. I can't help you."

"No way.... but...." My mind was swirling. I couldn't reverse the alice effect and now he's telling me I was the closest to being able to complete it. How could that be possible I still don't understand.

"However... if you are able to reverse it on your own..." Persona stopped there.

"You're suggesting that I create my own reverse state?" I asked him, confused.

"That's right." Person then looked upwards. "I don't have time to talk right now. If you need me, blow on this." Persona handed me a small silver dog whistle. I looked at it and when I looked up he was gone.

"Persona..." I whispered his name before heading down the street randomly again. I clutched the small silver whistle. I had no idea how I can trust nor why I approached him but I knew he was my last chance in making things right. I messed up and I admit it. Now I'm giving myself a second chance to fix things. He said that if I was able to find a reverse state then I will be the first to accomplish the task and I can fix things. The only problem is finding the reverse state. All those alice studies make it seem so easy to discover a reverse state. In order to find a reverse state you have to fully understand the alice and be able to use it to the maximum power. Persona said so far I was the only one that got closest to controlling it. Which means what I know about the time mix alice is what there is to know.

"ARGH! This isn't helping!" I screamed into the night.

"You again?" a voice called out to me from behind. I turned. There stood the one person I didn't want to see at all today. Natsume Hyuuga. All tall and darkly handsome.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. I don't care how handsome he is. I'm irritated and pissed off.

"Is that how you greet someone you saved before?" he asked me sarcastically.

"I don't really care. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy." I began to walk randomly again. A hand landed on my right shoulder. Angered by the gesture I reached behind me and gripped tightly onto his clothing before bringing him over my shoulder and onto the floor. He made a wincing sound and shut his eyes closed.

"You didn't have to flip me." he stated in my face. I made a 'che' sound at him before walking past him.

"I think I know you from somewhere." Natsume blurted out as he watched me stop and turn around in surprise.

"What did you say?" I asked him afraid of the answer he'll give me.

"I said, I think I know you from somewhere. I mean... I constantly thought of you after the accident and I... get this feeling like you and I were somewhat close but I don't remember ever meeting you before." Natsume blurted everything out to me right there and then. All I could do was stare and look shocked. The alice was wearing off. But why? I was sure I performed the alice good enough to have it last a life time. The alice shouldn't wear off unless... I didn't do such a good job from the beginning? No. That's impossible. I always master my alices before I use them. I wouldn't risk anything like that.

"Hello?" Natsume waved his hand in front of my face as I looked dazed into the air. I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me before taking a few steps back realizing how close he was standing near me. I blushed a little at that thought but pushed it aside. _Mikan! This is not the time! _I scolded myself.

"Do you have any of that feeling? Like you know me from somewhere?" Natsume asked me. I choked on my words. I didn't know what would happen if I answered yes yet I didn't know what would happen if I answered no. I was stuck. I had to choose an answer fast or else...

"No. I don't. I'm sorry. I can't help you." I answered him. He looked stumped but I think I made the right choice. I can't reveal everything to him just yet. It would just cause an overload in his brain and break him down. I can't have that happening to me right now. Taking this chance, I created my exit.

"I really gotta go. Bye." I said and turned around. I walked a few paces before disappearing into an alleyway that will soon turn into a maze. If he planned on following me I would be able to loose him in the maze. He didn't follow me as I looked back once I was at the maze entrance. No one was there. I sighed in relief before entering the maze and made my way through it. As I turned from right to left and walked straight I began to think of the reverse state.

The time mix alice deals with the mind. As long as the user focuses on the mind and memories of the time they want to erase and create new time then it'll become reality. However the reality can't become reality if the person's will is not strong enough. In order to use the alice it takes the person's will power and turn it into actually power to activate the alice. In my case my will power was stronger then necessary. Persona said that it affects only the ones I care about... only... only the ones I care about? Why?

Could the time mix alice for loved ones only? Persona and Nurika remembers me and I never felt an ounce of love towards them. However Natsume and the rest don't. They were the ones I loved and cherished. When I activated the alice I was thinking of protecting my friends from Nuirka's evil deeds. I was guilty for dragging them into my feud with the family. I felt a great amount of responsibility. It was that feeling that urged me on to continue with the alice. I knew that I had to protect them from Nurika. Could that be what the time mix alice really be about? Protecting the loved ones? Could it really be?

If so... then what would be its reversed state? In order for a reverse state to happen, I need another alice that contrasts the time mix alice. An alice that can take the time mix alice on and surpass it. What kind of alice can do that? Which one? Memory alice? No. That one is too weak. Travel alice? Like the one Magic has? No. That only works on people who remembers. Then which one!? ARGH!

My mind swirled and swirled around the unanswered question as I reached the exit to the maze. I was confused and just getting more confused as it went on and on in my head. I walked through the exit to be greeted b the giant circle shaped moon. What I didn't expect was to see Nurika...

"Nurika." I greeted her.

"Mikan! How nice it is for you to come to Japan again." she smiled at me. I knew right away she was planning something.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just heard from Persona that you returned so I thought I'll give you a visit." Nurika smiled again.

"Hmmmmmm....." _So Persona told them I came back.... che!_ I kept that thought to myself. I can't risk any information leaks.

"Tell me. What are you here for?" Nurika became serious. I was surprised at her change of attitude. I smirked. I can control this conversation. I know it.

"Nothing. Just strolling through the maze as you saw. I missed it so much." I mocked her. She furrowed her brows in annoyance but kept herself checked.

"I don't believe you. Just a stroll? That's isn't like you Mikan. Are you sure there's nothing I can help?" Nurika continued to pursue her plan to make me leak info.

"Nope. Like I said. I was just out for a scroll. If you don't believe me you can ask Natsume." I smirked. Her face turned red as she registered my words. Stomping her foot and pointing a finger at me she demanded an answer.

"What did you two do!?!?"

"Nothing. Just chatting."

"Bullshit!" she claimed.

"Fine. Don't believe me. It doesn't do me any good if you believe me anyway. Go home and ask your beloved. I'm sure he'll GLADLY tell you about it." I walked up to her side and smirked before walking past her. Her face was hilarious. Red from anger painted her cheeks as her eyes were screaming bloody murder. I actually pictured her sticking out her tongue and it looked like a snake's tongue! HAHAHAHAHA! That would be hilarious!

Nurika ended up stomping around screaming words that no one understood. It was like baby talk except worse. I? I just kept walking on and on. I didn't care about her. All I needed was a reverse state for my time mix alice and I'm good to go. If I can reverse the alice effect then I can continue on. That's when I stopped walking.

"Why am I looking for a reverse state when..." I trailed off. I just realized how well my plans went without Natsume there. I managed to get info from Persona and piss off Nurika. However before that... with Natsume there.... I got nothing done. Wouldn't it be better to leave things like this and deal with Nurika? Afterwards I can look for a reverse state to fix time. That could work right?

As these thoughts ran through my head I opened a portal back to the dorm in America. I stepped into my room where Magic was sleeping tightly on my bed. Everything was peaceful and looked like I haven't left. I knew I would miss this place. I just became friends with Magic and I will have to separate from her soon. I wondered about what would happen if I reverse the time and left Magic here. Would those four continue to bully her or would she learn to stick up for herself? I really had no idea. I just know I'm real sleepy.

Dragging my feet to the side of my bed, I laid down on the floor and closed my eyes. At once sleep took over my mind and body. I entered the world of unconsciousness. For once in ages I was happy that my mother wasn't at fault for my misfortune. I was able to sleep while thinking of good things about my mother. Not the rotten and murderous thoughts that I thought about for years and years.

Some thing were becoming clear to me as I fell asleep. Like how I untangled the ends to the family massacre mysteries. It was one step closer to my goal. To take down father!

**The Next Morning - **

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!" Magic's voice sounded next to my left ear. I shifted before sitting up.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's 7:49 am. Now get up. You'll be late for school." Magic tugged on my arm. I stood up still refusing to leave the bed. She dragged me to the bathroom and told me to brush my teeth and and change clothing. I did as she said. I stared at myself through the mirror. Staring back was a girl with silver hair and pale skin. I looked dead.

"Argh.... I don't want to go to school today." _I want to learn more about my time mix alice and find a reverse state. _I added silently. Slowly I made it out of the bathroom dressed in black jeans and a black tank. I slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed my black bag. Magic has already left for class and I was running late, as usual. I walked through the hallways in search of my class.

"It's nice of you to join us, Ms. Sakura." my teacher greeted me as I opened the door.

"Sorry, I was up late last night studying." I told him. Obviously that was a lie. It would sound ironic if I told him I was in Japan. The teacher brightened up and told me to sit down.

"For studying so late, I'll excuse you today. You don't have a late mark for today. Don't do it again next time, though." He told me. Every stared but I ignored them. I took my seat in the back next to the window. My teacher continued on with the lesson as I stared out that window. Cars and people were out there rushing to work. The traffic was huge and loud honking could be heard. Then my mind slipped to the reverse state of the time mix alice.

I still couldn't find an alice that can surpass it. I don't even think there is suppose to be one. Could Persona be right? There is no reverse state for the time mix alice? It can't be. Every alice has a reverse state. I just haven't found it yet. That's right. I haven't found it yet.

"Ms. Sakura!" the teacher shouted my name. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I answered carefully.

"Please answer the question."

"Can you repeat it?" I asked him.

"Which part of your body does HIV affect? And why is it dangerous?"

"HIV affects the immune system. It's dangerous because the immune system is the system that fights against diseases. If its destroyed then you will be susceptible to any kind of disease, because the immune system is not doing job." I answered fluently. He nodded his head and continued on with the lesson. I could tell that he was not happy with the results he got. Sure he was happy about the obvious lie I told him but me spacing out in class was not what he wanted. I returned to my previous thoughts again.

The time mix alice is an alice that changes how events in the past happen. So... an alice that counters it should be..... a time travel alice? That could work but doesn't that alice have a deficiency as well. I need to check it up but... that's going to be hard. America barely has any books on alices. The alice school in America was shut down a long time ago and the books might have been destroyed as well. Where can I find books on alices in America? Man, it was so much easier in Japan. There was an actual library in Japan for alices. Here? There is no such library. I need to find more information on the time travel alice before anything. But first thing first, I need to find some place that actually has information.

As I spent the period thinking about my plans to reverse my alice, the bell rang for changing classes. I grabbed my bag, shoving books inside and joined the crowd walking in the hall. My mind was still stuck on thinking of where in America would carry information on alices.

"Mikan! Wait up!" Magic was screaming over the crowd. I looked to my left to see her running towards me. She was out of breath and was sweating. It looked like she took a mile run.

"What is it?" I asked her confused. Magic took a couple deep breaths before calming down.

"There's a fight in the caf. Come on! You gotta see this!" Magic grabbed my arm and dragged me running to the cafeteria. I was really confused. Why would a fight in the cafeteria have anything to do with me? For all I know, whoever is fighting has no relation to me. Because I don't have friends except Magic. So... why should this concern me? She led me through the double doors and through a crowd. Magic managed to get us to the front where I saw the fight. The four girls that were picking on Magic was beating one girl.

"Magic... this isn't a fight.... it's an unfair beating..." I informed her.

"That's not the point! Look!" She pointed to the girl being beatened. She had light blonde hair. I looked closer only to realize the girl was actually Maria! (refer back to CH 8 if you don't remember)

"What's going on? Why would Maria get beaten?" I asked Magic.

"I heard that she offended them. For what reason I don't know." Magic answered me. I was about to walk away when Magic gripped my arm. "You're going to leave her there!?"

"She's no concern of mine." I answered her coldly. That girl toyed with the friendship I offered. Why should I care?

"How cruel can you be? You saved me! Why not her?" Magic asked me. I didn't turn to face her.

"She's different." I answered her. Magic gripped my arm harder. I winced but didn't turn around.

"Isn't she your friend!?" she asked me desperately. I stopped what I was about to do. I played her words in my mind over and over again. I made up my mind. Taking my arm back, I walked up to the girl's beating Maria. Everyone stared at me again. The girls didn't stop at all. I got real piss when they didn't acknowledge me.

"Oi." I spoke rudely. They looked at me.

"What do ya want, Jap!?" (sorry for offending japanese people T_T) one of the shouted at me. I didn't like that word. Not one bit.

"It would be nice if you stopped beating her." I said. They laughed. Real hard. "I believe I told you to leave right now."

"You?"

"Why should we listen to you?"

"That's like! So lame!"

"Scram, girl. This is no business of yours."

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs as I became real pissed. "I suggest you scram before I lose patience. I don't have much patience either." I threatened them.

They kept laughing. My temper just continued to rise and rise. Just as I predicted, I exploded. With one swift boost of my right leg I was in front of one of the girls.

"I warned you." I spoke deadly as I punched her in the face.

"Why you!" the other three shouted as she screamed in pain. They charged at me. The girl up front raised her fist in attack. She came up real close and launged her fist at me. I grabbed it and pulled her closer, close enough to slam my right knee into her stomach. Feeling the instant pain she crouched down holding her bruised stomach. The girl got in my way. With one kick she was at the other end of the circle the crowd created. The other two tried to box me in. One went for my front and another went from behind. The one from behind came first so I grabbed her wrist as I dodged her punch and swung her full speed at the one in front. They flew towards the crowd. Everyone moved away as the girls came close in crashing into them. The two girls crashed into a lunch table and groaned in extreme pain.

"...." no one dare say a word. All four was taken care of. I turned my attention to Maria and Magic. She managed to make it to Maria without getting into the fight. While I was fighting, Magic took a look at her wounds. There seemed to be no major injuries except for a few bruises and scrapes. Sighing, I walked up to Maria and slung her over my shoulder.

"You should be more careful." I told her. Slowly I walked my way to the nurse's office. Magic smiled at me while she accompanied me. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she answered. I raised an eyebrow at her. Magic was one weird girl.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Wait till next time!

Reviews Please!!! :D

I haven't updated in a long time!!!!


	11. Good Natured

****

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

After realizing the dream's intentions, Mikan returned to Japan to search for the one person that could help her, Persona. Persona decides to help her out by telling her that she was the closest in all history to come closest to mastering the time mix alice. He also told her that because no one has ever mastered it there is no reverse state for it and she needs to create one. With these new information, Mikan starts to investigate the alice and try to find a reverse state but that came impossible when there is limited resources in America. Just when she was having the most difficulty Magic drags her to the cafeteria of the school in America just to see Maria, the girl who betrayed Mikan, getting beaten by the four girls that beatened Magic. She intended to walk away but Magic persuaded her to help Maria out.

**Chapter 11: Good Natured

* * *

**

Maria laid quietly on a bed that the nurse provided for her. Her soft blonde hair shifted softly as the wind flew in from the window above her (typical manga scene). She looked so innocent and peaceful with such a sleeping face. Other then that, no one would have guessed she was the one that betrayed Mikan's friendship. Mikan was disgusted with how she can do such a thing and find happiness in it. The girl also admitted that it was something she would never understand and she knows that she will never understand.

As Maria slept on the bed, Mikan sat on a couch outside of the room and stared at her sleeping form. Thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts like why did I save her? Or why is her mind so bent on humiliating others? Sometimes even, was she always like this? Mikan just couldn't understand a single thing about the girl. Maria's thoughts and actions are like a dead language to Mikan.

"Where does she get the motivation to harm others without a reason?" Mikan asked herself in a whisper.

"It's something you and I won't understand." Magic answered her as she walked in with two cups of hot water. "This will help you calm down a bit. You looked like you could have killed them merciless back there. It was like.... you were a.... true murderer KYAA!" Magic shouted as the sound of glass breaking shocked her. Taking a look to her right she saw Mikan's glass cup on the floor... shattered.

"Mikan?" her voice was shaky as she tookk a glance at Mikan. Her eyes were wide in shock and she looked frightened. Mikan was no longer the Mikan she knew. A scared Mikan took the place of the cool and understanding Mikan.

"Are... are you ok?" Magic inched closer to her. Slowly she placed a hand on her left shoulder. Mikan jerked violently away only to come back into reality.

"Magic.... I'm fine. Really I'm fine." Mikan assured her as Magic gave her a confused and not convinced look. "It's just shocking to me that's all." Mikan bent down to pick up the glass pieces when a broom got in her way.

"Don't touch it, honey. It can hurt you." the nurse was sweeping the glasses away as she made Mikan drop the ones she had in her hand.

"Thank you, miss." Mikan sat back down and took a deep breath.

"You sure you're ok? You looked as pale as a ghost." Magic asked her.

"I always look as pale as a ghost." Mikan answered her with a laugh then remembered something. "What was it about Maria that you and I won't understand?"

"That... Maria and I went to the same elementary and junior high together. During elementary she was just a normal kid who wants to have fun. But during the last year of elementary her mother got remarried and she began to spent everyday with her step dad. He would constantly tell her how she was not needed and soon enough her own mother agreed and drove her out of the house. Maria went to live with her grandfather who later died right after the first year of junior high. They sent her to an orphanage. Inside that orphanage she was bullied by other kids and tortured by the foster mom there. Maria grew up in a grim environment and never had the feel of love. She only felt the negative ways of life. She doesn't recognize me but I did. I have no idea what happened to her in high school but she seemed livelier when it comes to torturing others and bullying them around." Magic explained in full detail.

Mikan just sat a listened carefully to her words. It was different from her past but Maria suffered as well. She thought that she couldn't understand Maria's mind but now at least she understood a little of it. Maria might be horrible and find happiness in torturing others but it might just be because she needs to find osmething to comfort herself. And maybe she thought that something was beating and torturing others. Her mind is twisted but pure at the same time. All she needs is to feel real love. Mikan looked at Maria's sleeping figure before leaning back and stretched upwards.

"I never knew she had such a past." Mikan answered before getting up.

"Where you going?" Magic seemed surprised at her action.

"I have something to do, before its too late. I took her to the infirmary so she should be fine." Mikan answered her.

"Yeah but aren't you going to wait for her to wake?"

"No need. I don't want to see her face anymore. Please do excuse me then." Mikan mocked her at the end and walked away. She totally forgot about her mission. Maria and her past was distracting to her. Slowly she began to forget about her mission in finding that reverse state for the time mix alice.

"Where was I?" Mikan asked herself out loud. "Right. Finding an alice store here in America, so I won't have to risk my life again in Japan." Thinking real hard, MIkan thought up a list about places she can go to find information and the only one that made sense was the library.

"Library it is." Mikan spoke to herself again as she grabbed her card and headed downtown on the subway. It was loud and messy in the subway. She stood among the million others and waited for her train. Scrunching her nose, she noted that someone was lacking doedarent and needed to get some or it was just some dead mouse down those tracks.

"Hey! Wait up! RICKY!" a girl's voice shouted as people pushed and pulled on each other. Two teenage kids were running in the station while it was crowded. They pushed Mikan aside as they passed.

"Whoa!" Mikan slammed against a small girl who was right up front! "Shit!" Mikan reached forward and grasped the girl's shirt collar stopping her from falling into the tracks as she herself fell onto the station's floor.

"Merry!" a woman shouted as she grabbed the girl and hugged her tight happy that she was safe. Mikan let go of the girl as she made sure she was safe and got back up from the floor and dusted her clothes clean.

"Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't thank you enough!" the mother of the child kept on repeating.

"It's nothing. I can't let such a cute child fall in." Mikan ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm sorry I accidently pushed you, Merry. I'm really sorry." she apologized to the small red haired girl.

"It'z ozk." she answered back the best she can. _So cute! ~kyaa~_ Mikan thought as she restrained herself from hugging the girl as tightly as she can.

"Oh! Merry! It's 'it's ok'. Say it. It's. ok." her mother bent down and tried to correct her.

".... Itz... ozkz!" Merry smiled. Mikan smiled and giggled a little.

"Oh.. this is embarrassing...." the woman blushed.

"It's ok, ma'am. She's quite cute. Her words just adds to her cuteness!" Mikan ruffled the girl's hair once more before saying her goodbyes and walked away. She stood a couple feet away from the mother and daughter and waited for her train.

"Reverse state... reverse state... reverse state... I thought up the time travel alice but... I don't have much knowledge on that. The only person I know that has that alice is a special ability teacher from the Academy in Japan. But..." Mikan trailed off as she remembered how that teacher would suddenly disappear and then reappear just because he can't control his alice. Then the gruesome memory appeared again. Black and more black appeared in her inner vision.

"ARGH!" Mikan clutched her head. "Damn... why did I go and remember that?" Mikan wondered why did she remember her teacher when she vowed to never ever remember the teacher's death.... his gruesome death. She shaked her head three times before resuming her thoughts, pushing the teacher and her memories away.

"The time travel alice.... I don't know much about it.... should I seek out another who has the alice?" she wondered silently.

"No... that's no good." Mikan continued to whisper to herself. Her ears picked up a loud sound coming from the tunnels as a train sped past her in fast motion. She backed away slowly to allow others to walk out of the train before she walked in and sat down on a seat. Her mind was still clouded by her thoughts to realize that someone has joined her and kept looking at her.

"...." the person didn't even speak and just watched her from next door. (she's is so clueless sometimes) Soon enough she became conscious of the person next to her. Mikan looked to her right to see dark ebony hair and leather clothing.

".... Persona?" she asked shocked to see her brother who was suppose to be in Japan sitting next to her. Persona looked different without his mask on and the alice control devices just looked even more stunning. That's when she realized that Persona was catching a lot of atttention from the female in the car. Some were blushing and some were glaring as Mikan looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan demanded.

"I came all this way to see my sister of course." Mikan heard a few relief sighs as Persona mentioned her being his sister. _I can't believe he's catching so many girls' attention when he's nothing but a trained assassin for father to use!!!! _Mikan was outraged by how he's tricking everyone with his god-like handsomeness.

"I don't believe you. Now spill it." Mikan told him.

"... Now's not a good time to say it. We need somewhere more private but I'll tell you the basic. I came to help you." Persona told her.

"Help me? Why? I thought you hated me." Mikan suspected him.

"Hate you? My little sister? Stop trying to make me laugh." Persona crossed his legs as he stared at her reflectin in the car window. "I never hated you. If I did I wouldn't have spared you then and I wouldn't have raised you..." he explained.

"..." Mikan had nothing to say to that. She knew that Persona doesn't hate her but she just didn't thinks he could trust the guy. He was after all a part of AAO now. She did declare that she would kill him. But... she could use the hand right?

"Fine. But remember. I'm keeping a good watch on you." Mikan warned him as she stared at him through the window as well. Persona smiled softly as the rest of the ride was silent.

**At the Library - **

"I thought that maybe the reverse state of the time mix alice might be the time travel alice." Mikan whispered to him as they searched through a pile of books that were reference of Japan throughout the years.

"Why are we looking through, references of Japan?" Persona was confused.

Mikan sighed. Persona was good when it came to strategies and fighting but when it involves history he's lost completely. "Alices were first found in Japan. If we are able to find a trace of it in these books then we can grasp the Americans way of explaining alices and what they categorized it as." Mikan explained it to him.

"I see...." Persona remained silent as he searched through the pages of one of the books. Mikan showed him a frown as she knew he didn't really get it. He wasn't even listening even though he was the one that asked the question. She sighed as she continued her search.

"No... not this one..." Mikan dumped her book aside and grabbed a new one and searched through the index looking for any signs of alices appearing. Persona sat across from her also dumped a book aside and grabbed another one. The two kept silent but soon became frustrated. They have been there for five hours since the morning (Mikan skipped class by the way) and nothing was what they found. Nothing!

"ARGH!" Mikan whispered shouted as she dumped her book aside once again and grabbed another book. "This isn't working." she spoke softly but roughly. Placing the book in front of her she clasped her hands on the side of her head and slumped forward.

"We've been here for hours and still nothing..." she whined. Persona placed his book down and stared at her. He always had more patience then her. To tell the truth he was surprised she managed to hold out for so long. If it was the past she would have stormed out two hours ago and cursed till dawn.

"Just be patient. It will soon come up." Persona told her.

"hmmm.... OH!" Mikan sat up looking bright. "I've been so stupid!" she slapped her forehead and then began searching through the "haven't search" pile of books. "I forgot that alices didn't just appear magically. The historians managed to pinpoint or estimate closely to the time that alices appeared. It was during..." Mikan shuffled through books and pages as she tried to find the right page.

"Here! World War II!" Mikan shoved the book in Persona's face. "See here? It says 'what no one could imagine was that one of the souldiers claimed to have seen a god from the Japanese culture attack him'! This must be it! We alices must have been some sort of god to them. It explains how the souldier was attacked." Mikan read on as Persona looked through the other books for World War II.

"It's right here. 'The wounded soldier claimed that with his own eyes he saw the Japanese god attack him through a black void in which he disappeared and reappeared in several areas. He also claimed that the god baracaded him into a circle by appearing and disapearing multiple times all around him.' Persona! That's the travel alice!" Mikan was excited.

Persona looked at the other books to find that it said almost the same thing. Alices, in America, were refered to as some sort of 'God that lives on Earth aiding the Japanese'. "I think we found our link. Now what?" Persona asked waiting for her answer.

"Now we search for these so called 'gods'" Mikan smirked. She brought the books up to a librarian who looked it up for her. While she did that, Persona shelved all the other books back onto the shelf then went to help Mikan carry the books the librarian was giving her.

"That's a lot of books...." Mikan spoke as she got to work. "Let see..... um.... where's the time travel alice?" she talked to herself.

"I got it." Persona spoke. He passed the book to Mikan. She grabbed it violently and read through the page.

"...." she mumbled inaudiable words as her eyes scanned through the words on the page. Persona just sat there and stared at her.

"This is amazing... according to this book the time travel alice is the same as mine. No one has mastered it yet and its powers are still a mystery to all. Who ever has it is bound to get lost in time or have their alices locked away." Mikan summarized the book's words.

"That means your theory can be right or it can be wrong?" Persona asked her. She stared at him.

"Are you sure you're Persona? You should be the smart one here...." Mikan leaned forward and stared at his face. Persona stared back before moving away.

"I'm testing to see how much you can find. To tell the truth I barely know about the contents of the time travel alice. All I know is that it gives the person the ability to travel through time and space. How it works is beyond me. However.... maybe that teacher you had can help you." Persona told her.

".... No he can't...." Mikan spoke her words soft and rough. Persona looked at her before remembering that the teacher died.

"Sorry, Mikan. Anyway... that's all I can think of." Persona spoke before he can think. He hated to see Mikan so down.

"Oh well! At least we know that the time travel alice is not our best option." Mikan spoke up and chucked the book aside. "What other alice can counter the time mix alice?"

"... try not to focus too much on time." Persona instructed. "Try something else."

"Why? Shouldn't a time alice be a counter of another?" now it was Mikan's turn to be confused.

"True, but most alices that deal with time are incomplete. So your chances of finding a time alice that is complete and able to counter your alice is 2 percent to none." Persona spoke the "2 percent or none" in a deadly tone that made Mikan move backwards with an expression that said "I think he's trying to scare me".

"So.... I can't think about time alices? I have to focus on something other then time alices?" Mikan asked to make it more clear.

"That is right." Persona answered her nice and simple. She slumped down onto the table and sighed a long and heavy sigh.

"Great... this is just great..... I thought I had a lead but no! This! THIS! Has to come my way!" Mikan shouted as she sat up and waved her hands about. Persona just stared. Huffing out a breath she's been holding, for no reason, Mikan laid back against the chair she was in.

What she didn't know was behind her a couple of empty tables down sat Magic and her group from Social Studies class. They all heard her little scream and looked up. Magic was surprised to see her socializing with someone, and that someone was not just anyone! It was a hot handsome guy!

"Hey! Magic! Isn't that the silver haired japanese girl you hang with? Who's that guy she's with? Her boyfriend?" her groupmates all asked her questions she didn't know.

"Um....I have no... idea... Mikan never bother to talk about herself." Magic answered then while cowarding away from them in her seat. The all looked disappointed but wasn't going to give up.

"Why don't you ask her? Like right now!" one of them pulled her up and tried to shove her to Mikan's table but she held her grounds.

"T-they look b-busy! Why don't we n-not bother t-them?" Magic suggested and rushed back to her seat. "So! Where were we up to? Um... the second research about what again?" she tried to lift the previous conversation and cover it with a new one. Lucky for her thest girls want to pass. The case involving Mikan and Persona were left alone while they worked on their project.

Persona looked straight past Mikan fast enough to see the group of girls looking at them. He smirked and continued to listen to Mikan rant about how close she gotten. He saw it all, how the girls pushed Magic towards them and how she changed the subject. _That's hilarious! Is that girl an aquaintance of Mikan's? She sure has lower her standards for making aquantances... _Persona thought as he was amused by the girls' show of trying to push Magic towards them.

"Are you listening!?" Mikan shouted in his face.

"..." Persona looked at her as she flung a book down and began to read through the index. He sighed as he did the same. _She's a handful when she's pissed....._

Persona and Mikan flipped through page after page. They went through book after book as hours went by once again. Still they got nothing at hand.

"ARGH! Why! Why can't I find anything!??!?!?" Mikan threw the book at Persona who caught it and placed it down gently.

"Please treat the books with care." Persona instructed her. She glared and made a mocking sound before slamming her head onto the table.

"How many more do we have to go through to find a single alice that will work!!! WHY! Why did I use that alice!?!?! WHY!" Mikan was losing it and Persona knew it would be soon when she would lose all her sanity to frustration.

"Relax, Mikan... it wasn't your fault. You were forced to use the time mix alice. Nurika and dad's plan went too far. She even went as far as to ruin your life once again by coming back to torture you. It's. Not. Your. Fault!" Persona tried to comfort her. He stood up next to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged his waist and cried into his stomach. She was frustrated and needed comfort. And Persona was right there when she needed it.

"OHMIGOD!!!" Magic's group of squeely girls shouted. Magic was shocked. They stuck behind in the library to see what would happen between Mikan and that hot guy. It came to a shock to them when she flung the book at him and he caught it.

"He's totally hugging her!!!"

"She's crying!"

"WHY!?"

"Um... I think we should go....?" Magic tugged on their arms. "We shouldn't intrude on them...." Magic tried harder. One of the girls heard her and smiled a little.

"She's right... they should have their privacy. Let's go." she grabbed her stuff and walked away with the other two following behind still gawking at the crying Mikan. Magic took one more look before running after them.

_What were you crying about, Mikan? Is he bullying you? Why won't you open up to me? Yet you open up to him? Is he really your boyfriend? _Magic thought as she and the other girls headed back to the dormitory.

"Mikan... calm down. It's going to be ok." Persona patted and rubbed her back in soothing and caring way as she stopped crying and pushed him away.

"I'm fine." she said roughly and strong. Taking another book she flipped through the pages. Persona cringed a little at how she's trying to act strong.

"Stop this... let's just go back to Japan. You can get everything there..." Persona suggested.

"No." she declined directly.

"MIKAN!" Persona placed a hand on her left hand to stop her from flipping the page.

"No matter how many books you go through there will be nothing! Just come back to Japan with me! I'll protect you! I promise!" Persona sounded desperate. Mikan placed the book down and shadowed her eyes with her bangs.

"... you promise?" Mikan asked in a scared and uncertain voice.

"Yes...I promise..." Persona clutched her hand warmly. She nodded her head and got up.

"Let's go!" Mikan sounded strong. Persona smile softly. She opened a portal and the two stepped into Japan. Persona went in first. Mikan looked behind her at the mess they made and sighed. With a flick of her arm the books piled up in perfect lining on the table. She snapped her fingers and a not appeared with words written on it saying "thank you for the books".

"That's better." satisfied she stepped through the portal. As she walked through she neared the exit into Japan. Her foot stepped through and her body followed afterwards slowly.

"Persona... where-!" Mikan was pushed down onto the floor as she stepped through the portal. In surprise, she let go of the alice and the portal closed. She looked up at her attacker to find one of the Sakura family's soldiers staring back at her.

"ARGH!" she attempted to use her fire alice that she copied from Natsume. Something snapped onto her wristas the fire she created attacked herself.

"It's no use, princess. I snapped a pair of binding handcuffs on you. Anything you do will just be sent back to you." the guy informed her. _Shit!_ Mikan looked around. Persona was not in sight.

"PERSONA! PERSONA!" Mikan shouted.

"No use either! He was the one that called us!" he laughed as he slammed the hilt of his katana onto the back of her head.

"...Per...so...na...." Mikan's head slammed against the concrete floor as her body became limp.

"Stupid girl...." the guy lifted Mikan over his right shoulder and walked out of the alleyway. (yes they were in an alleyway) As he reached the clearing, there stood a care waiting for him. He got in the car and placed Mikan on the seat next to him.

"Any trouble?" a voice in the passenger seat asked as the driver sped away.

"No trouble at all, Persona-sama."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

My friend Dragon_Fly6000 asked me why Persona was so nice.... I guess she got her answer? Hahaha...ha...ha?

I don't know what I'm talking about. Oh well....anyway!

CHECK OUT MY NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT'S UP! ALSO!

Reviews please!!! :D


	12. Tricked

****

Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **_

**Story so Far:**

Persona went to Mikan's aid as she was struggling in the subway. He offered her a lot of information, such as time alices are no good cause they're incomplete. She felt safe with him but just as she trusted him, it shattered like glass. The two opened a portal to Japan and stepped through. Just as she stepped through, MIkan was attacked from behind. The person who attacked her was one of her family's soldiers. Screaming for help to Persona, she learned that he was the one that ordered the soldier to capture her. Heartbroken, Mikan was captured by Persona.

**Chapter 12: Tricked

* * *

**

**  
Mikan's POV - **

"...." my eyes opened slowly as I felt cold freezing water drip from my hair. I stared through blurred vision and tried to make out the figures standing before me. There stood four figures, all males I assumed as I noted their straight body features. They all stared at me as I stared back trying my best to see who it is. God damn vision is still so blurring. I cursed mentally as I began to struggle again the handcuffs.

"nhn" I flinched as it instantly made me dizzy. The handcuffs was craftly made I noticed.

"Good morning, sister dear." a voice I knew too well greeted me. Though I was sure it was morning unless I was knocked out for so long.

"..." I tried to speak. I tried to curse the hell out of him but my words wouldn't come out. Something was restraining me from talking. And I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"You can't talk right now but you will be talking quite soon. I promise you..." he spoke coldly towards me. It was hard to believe it was the same person that showed a caring side to me.

"Persona-sama... I think we should hurry. There really is no time left." another voice informed Persona. A voice I didn't recognize. _New member? _I thought questioningly as I tried to see his face. I recognized Persona right away, it was hard to miss... all that black. The guy facing him might be that new member that just spoke. _Blonde hair? Foriegner? No way.... _it caught me off guard as I saw the blonde mane on that guy's head. My family rarely hired foriegners for soldiers. It was like we avoided them but... this guy was either foriegn or he dyed his hair.

"I know however this is my sister we're talking about." Persona placed a hand under my chin. He pushed me, with his other hand, into a sitting position. I glared deeply into his eyes even though my vision hasn't return yet.

"That's kinda cute, Mikan... you can't even see clearly right now yet... you're able to glare so deeply. Truely you are my sister..." Persona complimented me but to me it was an insult. Right now I don't want to be in any relation to him. He was dirty and he even dared to stoop as low as using my vulnerable states against me. There was NO WAY I want to be related to such a bastard!!!

Trying my best, I moved my head away from him. It didn't move far but far enough for me to not look at his disgusting face.

"Awwww...." he made it seem like it was so cute of me. _It's not going to work, Persona. I won't fall for such a trick again. I learn from my mistakes, BASTARD!!!! _My thoughts were strong, strong enough to block him that is.

"That was kinda cute. I remember you doing that sometime when you were younger." Persona laughed at my attempt to move away from him. He must have truely thought it was funny cause he laughed for a long time.

"...hakrrrrrr...." I tried again to talk but my voice just came out hoarse and a low roar. _DAMN! Work voice work! WORK! VOICE! WORK!!!! ARGH!_ I screamed desperately in my mind as I tried again and again.

"Now she's trying to talk?" one of them said. I tried to locate the one talking but I was too late... he shut up as soon as my head jerked their way. Those three seem smarter then other soldiers in the family. They knew I was looking for the talker and they all shut up at once.

"Don't concern yourself with finding out who's who. They are highly trained soldiers that I picked out myself." Persona let go of my chin and walked to a table. He picked up something that seemed like a stack of papers or might be a box.

"...." What I really wanted to say was "Every person has a loophole in their actions and personality", but it wouldn't come out at all. Curse the stupid medicine he fed me!

"I have considered killing you off but... I thought... 'that wouldn't be fun, now would it'?" Persona sound colder then usual. I was going to try to curse once more but the sound of a door opening interrupted me as I turned that way a tried to see through blurred vision.

"What is it?!" a soldier ask the guy. He sounded nervous. I saw him walk towards the guy. _Gotcha! _At once I didn't dare miss my chance. I recognized his features, clothing choice, the way he walked, and anything else I can think of. It was the one chance I was waiting for. _Hehehe... I have recognized you. I shall name you Man 1! You people with huge loopholes will be bowing down to me at the end!! MWAHAHAHA_ I couldn't help but think that out of the blue. (I wanted to add in something funny. It seemed too dead serious to me. lol)

"We have information on where Madam is." the guy spoke to Man 1. I tried my best to not scrunch my eyebrows at the information.

"You RETARD! Why didn't you stay outside!" Man 1 spoke rashly as he turned to look at me. Once he turned towards me I bowed my head pretending to be in pain. Man 1 didn't seem to notice my sherade and looked back at the guy. He ushered him out as fast as he can. The other two remained silent and followed him out. Persona stayed behind.

The door closed behind the last man, leaving Persona and me there alone.

"Mikan, Mikan. You will have to stay here for a while. Please do make yourself at home." Persona took of the shakles on my legs and changed my handcuffs to chainless bangles. It still restrained me greatly but I was able to move around freely in the room.

"Don't think about trying anything. It's not going to work. I have this place well guarded." Persona tried to scare me but he knew that I knew he knew I would not be scared that he left the room.

Relaxing on the floor, not out of choice but because I can't move yet, I closed my eyes and tried to think things through. First thing first. Persona was really kind and caring towards me like a real brother. Second he convinced me to come back to Japan. Third he doublecrossed me. Fourth he locked me in this room.

_... Why does everything have to do with him? And what was that guy talking about? Madam... Madam... who's Madam? And why did Man 1 seem so... nervous when he mentioned this Madam person... _I was utterly confused. There was no way in hell would I know someone that would be called Madam by my family's soldiers and be on good terms with her. There was no fucking way that was going to happen. Still... the thought of me being connected to this Madam person was explaining why I was lied to and captured. But I doubt that was the case. So what was?

For as long as I layed on the carpetted floor I could only come up with two reasons why I was kidnapped.

1 of them would be Nurika not wanting me to reverse my alice. And the second one would be this Madam person. I opened my eyes once more, relief washed over me as my vision was back to normal. _How about my voice?_ I thought.

"...mhm..." _Not good... I can't talk yet. How long have I been sitting here? Long enough to call hours or long enough to call a day? Maybe not a day. My stomach hasn't started to growl yet. I ate during the morning so it should be nearing the night right now... shit... I've spent too much time sitting around and thinking up plans and reasons. I gotta move fast. Magic must be worried. _I grunted as I sat up painfully against my body's will. My body was working a little which came to my relief. Grunting again I tried to stand but only managed to get on all fours. Sighing I started to crawl to the window. It was harder to do so when I was feeling weights and pressure on my body.

"Hah!" I let out as I flopped myself down on the window seal. I peered outside. Out there was the family's garden. It contained all kinds of flowers. It looked normal with its gardeners out there taking care of them but at night it was a different story.

_The gardeners... they're retreating... _I noted as they dropped their tools and ran for it. They ran towards my right as I looked to the left. My eyes widen as I saw the most monstrous plant! There stood a gigantic human eating plant chowing down on the nearby gardeners.

"...a-aahhh-ahh-aahh..." I tried to speak but it was how I remembered it. _Tall, thick, sharp razor teeth, and strong... very strong... petals._ They're just like I remembered.

"Mikan... you shouldn't be there. The plant might attack you... again." Persona pulled me away. I turned fast to look at him. That was a bad move, instantly I felt numb. Persona just smirked at placed me on a couch.

"I brought you something to change into. The way you're dressed now is not... presentable to father." Persona paused for an effect. At the mention of "father" I glared deeply at him.

"grrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh" I growled at him seeing that was the only thing I could do with my voice. This was pathetic... I can't curse or talk but I can make ridiculous sounds. This is just pathetic!

"Don't glare at me, Mikan. Father was the one who wanted to see you." Persona brought out some clothing from a black travel bag. The clothes were black, the family's color. I had to admit even though black was family color I still can't resist wearing it. It's like I'm attracted to it.

"Which one would you like? Dress or your old uniform?" He asked me. I looked at the clothes. There were several black gowns and dresses and right beside them was my old uniform. My eyes scanned it. The black kimono that I designed was there. The bottom part ripped harshly up to my knees. Kimono sleeves reached the floor but I shortened my sleeves till it reached a couple centimeters below my hands. Looking at the obi,I noticed it was still tied into a knot on the right side like I left it. On the floor was the knee length 3 inch heel that I wore. My complete unifrom was here staring back at me.

"So which one is it?" Persona placed them in front of me. I turned away. I was happy to see my uniform undestroyed but no way in HELL would I meet Ryuuki. Turns out that he didn't like my attitude.

"Fine. I'll just force you. Now that I look at it. Your unifrom makes you part of the family." He picked up the clothing and advanced on me. I tried to fight back but it was no use.

"HHHHMMMMMMM! HHMMMM! HMM! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed as he stripped and dressed me in my uniform.

**Later That Night - **

I was placed in the dining room after Persona dressed me against my will. The guards carried me off just because PERSONA said SO. What kind of people are they anyway? Brainwashed idiots who follow anyone's orders? I shook my head as I looked forward at the table full of food. My seat was at the dinning table on one end while a seat was placed at the other end. The food smelled good but... I wasn't in the mood. I had to get away from here as soon as possible. As much as I love food, this was not the time.

"Mikan?" a voice stopped my thinking. I looked towards my right but stopped as I reached my limits. "It really is you, isn't it?" the voice continued. A tall skinny man with black long hair walked past me and sat down on the other side.

"...." _What the hell? Let me go!_ I shouted in my mind. The guy stared at me.

"It's been a while and you don't say a word to your old man?" That's right. The one in front of me right now is Ryuuki, my so called "father". I glared at him with full hatred. This was getting annoying. I can glare but I can't move or speak. Really annoying.

"hn" I made a bored and tired sound. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"..." he didn't say anything and I could tell he was noting how stiff I was sitting. "Did Persona do something to you?" he asked at last. Hearing the guy's name my face darkened. He laughed.

"So he did do something to you..." he raised a hand and waved. Instantly Persona appeared.

"Yes father?" he asked and bowed.

"What did you do to Mikan?" Ryuuki snapped at him. I felt uncomfortable. Ryuuki wasn't the type of person I knew him as. He was cold and barely cared if I was messed with or not.

"I placed a medicine in her that will refrain her movements and destroy her speech." Persona answered.

"How long does it last?" Ryuuki sounded cold.

"About 3 days, father." Persona bowed lower. He knew he was in trouble. I don't know why though.

"Did I tell you to DRUG her!?!?" Ryuuki slammed a plate at Persona. He didn't dare move as the plate crashed onto his head.

"HMMM!" I screamed as I tried to move. Persona remained unmoving. _YOU RETARD!! MOVE!! DODGE RYUUKI'S ATTACKS!!!!_ I ordered him inside but it never works.

"I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO BRING HER HERE WITHOUT HARM!!! YET WHAT DO YOU DO!?!?! YOU DRUG HER!!! ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG!?!!" Ryuuki shouted at him badly. I tried to move again.

"hm-hmmm" I tried and tried but no use. I was frustrated more then ever. I know I keep repeating this but HEY! Persona was STANDING there! He was not MOVING! What the HELL!

"I'm sorry, father. I got carried awa-!"

"SILENCE!" Ryuuki kicked him. The guy flew out of position and landed on the floor.

_Persona! _I tried once again to slip out of the binding but the numbness in my limbs were strong. _Shit! If this goes on Persona will get killed! As much as I hate him, he was kind enough to put up with me. I should atleast save him from his locked away cell. _The numbness wasn't going to disappear soon. I was capable of moving my fingers but that was all I was probably capable to do without trouble.

"YOU USELESS CHILD!" Ryuuki kicked Persona some more. However, he made a mistake. He kicked him towards me. Persona landed on top of me crashing the both of us to the floor. He landed with his stomach in my face. Instead of feeling pissed, I was feeling sorry for him.

"... I'm sorry, Mikan." Persona whispered before shoving some needle into my thigh. My eyes widened but relax as Ryuuki grabbed him and threw him across the room. Persona took the empty needle case with him and hid it away. I watched helplessly as Ryuuki continued to beat Persona. The guy was useless when it came to Ryuuki, our father. I couldn't blame him though. Ryuuki raised his soldiers and kids to have complete discipline towards him. However I was different. After my mother massacred the family and went missing, Persona saved me, yeah. But he came back 4 years ago and brought me here. I was taught discipline by Ryuuki but I was already developping my own mind. It was like, training a crazy over dosed on cocaine dog. I still remember how I would purposely explode the teaching room and mess things up. I completely hated the way things worked right here. The people here were messed up and brainwashed into doing whatever Ryuuki wanted. I wasn't that stupid yet.

As I watched Persona get beatened by the one guy he can't oppose I felt something. My limbs. They began to relax and move! I was no longer feeling numb! I moved my arm to test it out. It moved. "Yes." I whispered to myself! That's when I knew what that needle was for. It was to counter the medicine he gave me. Smirking, I sprunt forward.

"That's enough." I ordered. Ryuuki flew back as I gripped his shirt collar and pulled. He seemed shocked.

"How?" he asked me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I told him. He got up and started towards me. I laughed softly before gliding to the left then pushed his shoulder. The guy fell forwards into the wall.

"I'm different Ryuuki. I won't sit and watch you beat others. I don't play your game. And you won't either soon enough. It's my turn." I sounded playful as I charged forward and opened my arms. Instantly I captured him into a hug as my alice activated. My eyes glowed bright blue, signalling an illusion coming. I choose the one he hated the most. My mother and my father together behind his BACK.

Ryuuki screamed. He screamed and cursed and tried to break from my hold. I held on tight.

"You won't go." I told him and held tighter. He breathed hard as he watched my mother and father having fun at the garden. They laughed and splashed into the water. I began to tear as I heard my mother saying sweet stuff to my father. The one guy I couldn't meet. They were so happy, but Ryuuki had to MESS it up!

At that thought, my eyes turned red. The picture changed to a horrifying scene. The scene of my imagined HELL. People were tortured beyond repair. There was fire, heat, evil laughter. Souls screaming for release and whips cracking. My imagined hell was based on my mixed emotions on my life. All these years, with parents there to guild me. No one to tell me what's right and what's wrong. No one taught me anything. I had to survive and learn on my own. There was no one any where who was willing to teach or care about me. Except one.

Natsume Hyuuga, the boy who was my sister's boyfriend. He stuck by me and cared for me. He taught me what was right and what was wrong. He was my friend. And my first true love.

Ryuuki screamed louder as bright light surrounded us. My thoughts were affecting the illusions. It seems the thought of love is destroying Ryuuki's mind. I thought harder and harder of Natsume and all my friends. Ryuuki's heart was black and evil, naturally he won't be able to stand the thought of love.

At last he layed limp in my arms. I dropped him onto the floor and stepped away. I was exhausted. I never attempted an illusion for so long with so many power usage. Persona laid there coughing and wheezing. I stumbled up to him and placed my hand on his forehead.

"You'll be alright." I whispered as blue light surrounded Persona. His wounds disappeared and his breathing eased. With that done, I fell to the floor, in a deep sleep.

**Couple Days Later - (Normal POV)**

Persona sat on the bed as he looked down on his sister, Mikan. She slept for 3 days without a single sign of waking up. He was worried. She used the last of her remaining powers to heal him.

"Such a stupid girl... why would you do that? Why? Why would you use the last of your soul power to heal me? Why give your life for ME?!?" Persona fixed a strand of hair on her face. He didn't mean to double cross her but he had no choice. She can't interfere with the mission. Her mother was on the loose and if she was left out there she would have found her.

"I'm sorry, Mikan... If your mother was found already we wouldn't have to lock you up here. You're in the way. If we left you out there you would have found mother and might team up with her to go against father. I can't let that happen. Without father here, the AAO would fall apart. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." he whispered to her as he carressed her cheeks.

"Persona-sama. Ryuuki-sama has a mission for you." a messenger announced as he walked into the room.

"Next time you dare come into this room again. I will have your head. Do we understand?" Persona threatened. _How dare he walk into my sister's room with his filthy soul!!! _Persona thought enraged.

"Y-Yessir!" the guy saluted.

"Be gone, and tell my father I will be there." Persona waved him away. He bowed and marched out. "Mikan... I will come back soon. Please wait for me." Persona kissed her forehead and closed the door. He stalked down the hall towards Ryuuki's room. _Mikan... please come back..._ Persona repeated in his head. He still remembered the doctor's words in his head.

**Couple days ago - **

_"So?!!? How is she?" Persona asked eagerly. The doctor placed his equipment into his bag and sighed. _

_"She's not doing so well. I'm afraid she will continue to sleep like this till her soul power is returned to full tank. The girl has used up all her powers. She did a risky thing. All Alices have a certain amount of soul power. They're not suppose to use them all up or else it becomes dangerous. In this case, she drained herself dry and relaxed into a coma. She won't return for a while." the doctor explained as he wrote up a bill for Persona. _

_"What do you mean, won't return?" Persona asked him. He was not doing so good. His sister risked herself to save him? _

_"The girl used up all her powers. That's the most riskiest thing an alice can do. All we can do now is wait for her to recover her full power and wake up. It might not happen and she continues to sleep or it might happen and she wakes up. It all depends on her." the doctor handed him the bill. _

_"... thank you doctor... the bill will be mailed over in two days." a servant escorted the doctor out. Persona slumpped down onto the bed where Mikan laid and grabbed hold of her hand. _

_"Mikan..." Persona closed his eyes. _

**Present Timing - **

"You wanted to see me, father?" Persona bowed as he caught sight of his father.

"Sit, Persona." his father sounded tense. Persona sat down. "I want you to go to the university that Mikan attended in Japan. Grab that Natsume guy. He's interesting. I want him." Ryuuki spoke like a greedy man.

"Natsume? The fire alice?" Persona asked.

"Yes. He will be of use to us." Ryuuki spoke.

"Wouldn't it be better if Nurika took care of this? After all... Natsume is Nurika's boy..." Persona suggested.

"Really? Nurika and the Natsume kid. Interesting." Ryuuki continued to look out his huge window over looking the sea.

"What about me?" Nurika walked into the office.

"Nurika." Persona greeted her. She nodded back and went to hug her father. Ryuuki grunted and looked at her.

"That kid Natsume... is he your boy?" he asked her. She smiled and giggled.

"Duh... he's such a good play thing." Nurika purred.

"That's good then. Bring him here. He will be of use to us." Ryuuki ordered her. She looked at him before smiling.

"Yes sir!" Nurika cheered and disappeared.

"Persona. Make sure she does as she's told." Ryuuki sent Persona after her. He bowed and disappeared as well.

**At the University -(this part may seem like a rush. I'm sorry.)  
**

"Natsume, honey!" Nurika purred as she rubbed up against him. Natsume hugged her back before planting a kiss on her lips.

"What is it, dear?" Natsume purred back.

"I want you to come meet my family." Nurika pulled on his arm. He chuckled and walked along. (... I'm lost. -_-)

Nurika dragged Natsume to the family mansion where Mikan slept and Ryuuki waiting for their arrival. Natsume, who was oblivious to it all, followed her along. They walked through the lobby and up to Ryuuki's room.

"So?" Ryuuki asked once Persona showed up before Nurika.

"She brought him." Persona stood on the side as Ryuuki stood up. A couple minutes later Nurika pushed the door open and ran in.

"Father! Brother! Look!" she shouted like a child. Persona and Ryuuki looked at Natsume.

"Father, brother, this is Natsume, my boyfriend. Natsume, my father Ryuuki and my brother Persona." Nurika introduced. Natsume's head snapped as she mentioned Persona's name. He stared at him.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume-kun?" Persona asked him. _Mikan's alice is weakening? _Persona was confused. He shouldn't know who he is.

"Nothing... you look familiar..." Natsume told him.

"You must have gotten the wrong person." Persona told him right there and then. Natsume raised an eyebrow as he turned ot Ryuuki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryuuki-san." Natsume bowed in respect. Ryuuki bowed back and greeted him as well. Nurika pulled on Natsume's arm and made him sit down.

"We're not here for greetings and family chats. Dad has business with you." Nurika became demanding. Natsume was confused.

"Natsume-kun... how would you feel if I told you that we need your alice. We want you to join AAO." Ryuuki sat down on his desk and looked at Natsume's eyes.

"W-what?" Natsume asked confused."AAO? As in the organization that attacks humans?" Natsume asked.

"That is right." Ryuuki answered.

"I don't think so. Thanks for the offer but no." Natsume got up to leave. Nurika held onto his arm.

"You can't go. This is a great chance for you to be with me, forever." Nurika spoke as she bit his arm.

"ARGH!" Natsume groaned as he fell onto the floor. Nurika let go of his arm and licked her lips.

"Yum.." she complimented as she revealed fangs. (This is Nurika's alice. I'm sure I haven't introduced her alice yet. If I have then please tell me.)

"Nurika. You act too fast." Persona told her. He picked up Natsume and placed him on the couch. "Don't bite him unless it was necessary." he told her.

"Awww... I couldn't help it. I can't just let him leave now that he knows we're AAO." Nurika licked her lips once more before smoothing her hair.

"So? How's Mikan?" she smirked. Persona jerked.

"She's fine. The girl hasn't woke yet though." Persona answered her.

"Too bad." Nurika walked out the door.

"Where you going?" Persona asked her.

"Hunting." she called back and disappeared.

Persona sighed as he also excused himself to go check on Mikan. He practically ran there and bashed the door down.

There she layed, asleep, forever dreaming. Mikan looked so peaceful in her sleep. Just laying there, shielded away from the chaotic world. Persona locked the door and walked slowly to her bed. He sat down and petted her head.

"Mikan... wake up soon. Nurika has brought Natsume here. He's joining AAO whether he wants to or not. Let me tell you something weird, Mikan. When Natsume saw me, he showed signs or recognition. I think he himself is breaking the alice you placed on him. You're alice is wearing off, Mikan. He asked me if I knew him... your wish is coming true. Wake up, Mikan. I know you don't want him to remember you then become heart broken. Please! Wake up!" Persona picked Mikan up from the bed and hugged her tight.

Her arms fell limp onto her sides as her hair slid off her face and rested on her back. She was sleeping peacefully as Persona hugged her softly. Feeling no response from her, Persona placed her back onto the bed.

"Rest well, my dear sister. Wake up for Natsume." Persona pulled the cover over her body and laid his head on her lap. Slowly he closed his eyes as sleep took over.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Bye bye!

Next chapter up soon!!!!


	13. Spell Bonded

****

Mistaken

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters._

**Story so Far:**

Persona fed Mikan some sort of medicine that made her muscles numb and blocked off her vocal cords. As she struggles to talk and move, Persona forces her to face her father, Ryuuki, the guy who caused her family's massacre. She sat there and watched in frustration as Ryuuki finds out about the drug and beats Persona. Pushed into using the last resort, Persona frees Mikan from the drug. At once she attacks Ryuuki with all she got and heals Persona, but with a deadly price to pay. Using all her soul power, the power she uses to summon her alices, Mikan fell into a coma. The doctor that treated her spoke of a horrifying fate. She may recover her soul power completely and wake up or she will continue to sleep like that FOREVER, never seeing the light for eternity. Persona becomes frustrated himself and reveals his sister complex in front of the sleeping Mikan and some who dared to disturb him when he's with her. On the other hand, Ryuuki made plans to have Natsume join AAO, by force if necessary, and IT IS!

**Chapter 13: Spell Bonded**

* * *

Days went by once more as Persona keeps a close eye on Natsume and prays for the day Mikan will open her eyes and look at him with the orbs he know so well.

"Persona! Any progress in the boy?" Ryuuki sat at his desk folding papers. Persona looked up and stared before fixing his mask and cleared his throat.

"There has been. Nurika continued to feed on him little by little. Soon enough he will be in our control." Persona reported.

"Good. With Nurika feeding on him, he will obey my every command." Ryuuki smirked evilly. He continued on with his papers as Persona proceeded to shelve books on the shelves. To tell the truth Persona was loitering around to keep an eye on Ryuuki. He was still under Ryuuki's control but his sister complex was getting the best of him and the control was loosening. (HOORAY!) He estimated that not long from now he will be free of Ryuuki's control and be able to act on his own. The scene of Mikan screaming for Ryuuki to stop, then beating him, then walking over to heal him replays in his mind every night he closes his eyes. With each replay, Persona feels more guilty and responsible for her coma. Slowly his anger rose and the control began to break. Each day passed by without Ryuuki knowing. He once thought about what would happen if Ryuuki knew about his guilt for Mikan's coma. Let's just say it was not nice.

"Once you're done with that, you may leave. I know you're dying in here." Ryuuki glanced at him. Persona resisted the urge to flinch. Ryuuki rested his head on his palm as he smirked at Persona's back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, father." Persona answered a little out of tone. All Ryuuki did was laugh at his answer. _You shit ass bastard!_ Persona thought to himself. Faster then lightning, Persona placed the books into the right place and excused himself. Another minute with the guy and he would have punched him right there and then. That was something he didn't want on his record. It would just cause more trouble for him. Before Mikan wakes up, he can not cause any unnecessary trouble. It would just harm her when she wakes. Persona trotted down the hallways fast. He was in a hurry to find Natsume and see how it was **really **going.

"Nurika?" he called out as he pushed the door opened to a dark spooky room. _To think Mikan's room in the University was scaring. Nurika's is like a dark creepy old abandoned mansion. _It chilled him every time he had to enter the room.

"Persona? What brings you to my chambers?" Nurika's voice came from his left. Out of instinct he looked to his left even though he could barely see. All he saw was the faint outline of her physical features and a little of her red eyes.

"Just checking in on the boy. How's it going?" Persona asked her as he walked more into her room. She giggled and closed the door behind him. He dared not flinch as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed her lips on his neck. She giggled again in a creepy way before slowly running her fangs against his skin. Nurika wasn't penetrating his skin but just running and relaxing her fangs on them.

"What are you doing? If you want blood then go hunt." Persona pushed her away. Once again she giggled.

"Sorry, I haven't fed in a while. It's hard to control my alice when I don't feed." Nurika apologized. Persona scowled at her answer. _Yeah right. You're just sexually active when you activate your alice. Stop making excuses for yourself. _His thoughts were exact. He's seen this so many times that he was so used to it.

"So? How is he?" Persona waited for an answer. The girl sighed and sat down on what seemed like a couch.

"Please have a seat." she patted the seat next to her. Walking cautiously through her dark room, Persona sat real far away from her. Last thing he needs is having his sister hitting on him for sex. It was just wrong when it comes to that.

"I don't have time for this, Nurika. Stop playing games." he scolded.

"hehehe... you're extra pushy today, ~nii-chan~" Nurika purred. _Disgusting... barf!_ Persona thought. It was hard just being in the same room as her. Now he has to stand her flirting side.

"Just get on with it. I have a tight schedule."

"Hmmm...~OK~" she answered and got up. A couple of shuffles later a bright light came from the back side of her room. Persona looked over there. It seems like she lifted some sort of cover off of a transparent coffin. Inside slept the none other then the great Natsume Hyuuga. A shinning light covered his body. Nurika who stood right next too it was staring at him with interest and shinning eyes. Persona was disgusted at her. _She even went as far as confining him in an ice coffin? Why would she do that? Can't she have just chained him somewhere in this room and feed him what I fed Mikan? _

Persona got up from his seat and walked to the coffin. Slowly he let his right hand trace the out line of the icy cold surface. It sent a shiver up his spin and down again.

"Why did you place him in here?" Persona asked kinda dazed. She looked up with wide scary looking eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I thought he would look like an angel from heaven in here. Such nice features are truly wasted once drugged. Such a beauty is fit for such an ice coffin. I can't let his beauty rot on chains. I had to place him in here. So his beauty can be preserved and remain fresh for the day I need it." she spoke with such horror filled words. One look at her, Persona knew she went deranged with the alice. If he remembered correctly she controlled her alice well but not too well. She had a limit. And it looks like she was coming to an end. The girl probably went over her limits for the day. Maybe that was why she wants to feed and have sex so badly? He honestly didn't want to know.

"How long do you need to have him in our control?" Persona asked her.

"At least 2 more weeks. His mind is strong. But with my powers he will soon fall down on his knees and bowing to us AAO." Nurika placed one hand on the glass coffin top and rubbed it gently. "Soon that face will be all mine..." she spoke with such satisfaction towards what she was doing. Persona shivered once more.

"Keep up the hard work." Persona patted the coffin lid before walking to the door.

"That's it? You're not gonna stay and have some ~fun~ with ~me~?" she purred flirtatiously.

"No thanks. I have work to do." with that he left.

_That girl's fucked up. I can't believe she'll go so far as in pushing herself just for AAO. It's pathetic. Natsume has two more weeks till he's in complete control under Nurika. Mikan's still sleeping. She's showing no signs of waking up. I'm not even sure if she's waking up or not. Two weeks is a bit too rushed... how can I make the time last longer? I need it to last a bit longer before Nastume is in total control... Nurika is the only one with the vampire alice. What would happen if she got into an accident or... no that won't work... she's too careful for an accident to happen on her. What else would work on her? Think! Think, PERSONA! _He tortured his own mental state as he walked his way to Mikan's room. The more he thought, the more his mind wandered from reality. He didn't even noticed that he reached her room till he slammed into the door.

"Ow!" he rubbed his nose. Sighing, he pushed the door open and slipped in. As usual the room smelled like Mikan. A sweet honey scent but wild and pleasing covered the room. Persona relaxed once he took in the enchanting smell. His soul felt like it lifted and danced among the heavens. He can always count on Mikan's smell to cheer him up. (Sister complex ~overboard~. My brother complex doesn't even match this... trust me... I have a HUGE brother complex. XD)

By the window sat Mikan's soft comfy bed. The bed that she hasn't slept in for a while. However, here she is, sleeping peacefully, away from reality. She seemed like an angel sleeping away the pain and suffering she faced as a human. With that relaxed face of hers, she was able to charm even the stone hearted Persona that everyone knew well. The wind blew through a crack in the window, ruffling her loose hair, it travelled down to her bed sheets, taking them with it. Persona stared at the scene. It was like looking at heaven to him. Her hair dancing with the wind and the wave like motion the sheets were making. She looked so pure and innocent. It was like, this girl had no reason to be here at all. Mikan didn't fit in with rogues like the AAO. She was so peaceful and calm sleeping tightly in her dreams.

"Mikan... it would be great if you could be this innocent when you're awake... the harsh life that you lived were the faults of us. As your family members we did nothing but ruin everything for you. Father thought you would be perfect to get rid of mother. You see, when you were born she was sick and acting weird. Constantly she would shun away from father's touch and call him a murderer. Father killed this guy that mother had an affair with. Ever since then he has been plotting revenge on mother. Then he came up with the ultimate plan... to use her for killings. It was a foolproof plan. He obtained the two things that he wanted, to exact revenge on her and to have you killed." Persona explained to her while sitting in a chair beside her bed. He head no idea why he was talking to a sleeping person but... Persona knew that she heard him. For some reason he knows that she is in there somewhere listening to each word he said.

The girl never twitched nor did she move or make small inaudible noises but Persona had a feeling that she was still conscious and can hear him. It was like some sort of one-way telepathy. He can't hear her but he knows that she can hear him.

"At first I didn't regret the fact that I saved you then left you to die. But as years past, you grew into such a cold character. It was just what Ryuuki wanted. A cold and murderous being who harbors a hate for human kind. When you reached high school Ryuuki began to act. Everything he did was to prepare you to become the best fighting machine. My mission then was to persuade you to come with me and train at AAO. We grew close together those four years. It was like we never lived apart before. Soon I developed a soft spot for you. I couldn't bear the fact that you were going to become AAO's trump card so I snuck you out. My excuse for you coming with me was to take you out for experience. I knew you would jump at that. It was a chance to escape the torturing days at AAO headquarters." Persona sighed.

"Ryuuki was mad. He thought you got away. No one knew that I was the one that brought you out. He spent those few days planning and planning till Nurika showed. She insisted on reappearing in your life again. She insisted on breaking your relationship with the one human from the outside world. Nurika then was given permission to do as she please as long as it brings you back. However she took a wrong step... that was pushing you too far. I didn't expect you to use the time mix alice but you did. It was heart breaking, Mikan. You suffering all alone while I... sit here and watch." Persona's tears threatened to fall. But Persona doesn't cry.

"You have to wake up soon, Mikan. Only you can help me in disbanding AAO. Only you can help me in destroying Ryuuki. He's gone too far." Persona glared at mid air. The thought of Ryuuki now makes him gag and puke. He couldn't believe he was brainwashed by such a character. For all his life he served him well enough. Persona didn't want to be like Nurika, gone all deranged just for AAO.

"My, my, my!" a chirpy voice called from behind. Persona sat up and got in a fighting position. Standing there was an AAO member, she had an interesting smirk on her face.

"What do you want?! Do you not know this is a private room!?" Persona demanded answers. She just giggled and shaw shay over to him. Persona studied her. The girl was about 18 to 20 years of age. She had got to be chinese because her outfit was of chinese tradition. She held a fan on one hand and the other seemed to be shadowing over a pouch attached to her thigh. Her hair was black and tied into two buns with strands hanging out. The girl was wearing a full fledge chinese outfit.

"Nothing, I just happened to cross by and heard you mumbling to yourself and... well.... you know the rest!" she smiled at him. Persona was getting more pissed.

"What did you hear?" he asked her calmly.

"Nothing much. Just about how that girl was suppose to be Ryuuki-sama's trump card and how you were the one helping her escape... hmm... should I tell?" she teased him.

_Shit! She heard me... damn it... it's over! _Persona thought as he glared deeply at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you want to talk crap then go somewhere else. This is a private room. You're not allowed in here." Persona ordered her. She laughed and sat down on Mikan's black couch. This action outraged Persona.

"There was no intention of telling anyone when I heard this but... if you don't do as I say then I don't know..." she laughed evilly. Persona thought it was the end until...

"You are so childish." a voice called out emotionlessly. The girl turned her head towards the voice shocked. Persona stared too but out of happiness. Sitting up right in front of him was Mikan! Mikan with her eyes open! She was sitting! Boy was he happy! _But her eyes... they're so hollow... she seems out of it too... _Persona thought in worry.

"You! What are you! You shouldn't be able to get up like that!" the girl screamed.

"Get of my couch, you piece of low life shit. Who gave you permission to sit on a princess' couch!" she scolded her. The girl got off the couch at once. Mikan being awake and scolding her was already scary enough. She didn't want her attacking her too.

"Don't even think about threatening me! I will tell! I will tell them about you two! I will! Then I'll be able to raise a rank! HAHAHAHAHA!" the girl laughed as she indulged in her fantasy.

"You're so obvious." Mikan responded again strangely. "No one will believe you."

"What! What are you talking about!"

"Ryuuki trained all his men to be faithful and loyal to him. You people are all brainwashed retards. What makes you think he'll believe such a story when he's so confident with his training?" Mikan asked her.

"..." the girl fell silent. Mikan had a point. She really did.

"See? You're better off not telling. I'll cut you a deal..." Mikan stopped there. She fell forward a little but sat back up.

"What deal?" she seemed interested.

"A deal that you can't refuse. You seem to be in some sort of paranoia stage. Carrying around your weapon in defense mode like that... are you that scared to be here?" Mikan taunted her though her voice was still emotionless. Persona noted that Mikan was looking a bit more pale then usual.

"You're delusional, after all you just woke up." she tried to shrug off the question.

"Delusional...? I doubt it. You're holding your fan in a up raised position. How is that delusional?" Mikan asked her back without even turning her head to look at her. To tell the truth Mikan was seriously creeping her out even more. It was speaking to a zombie. To make things worst, Persona was silent and staring at Mikan like it was time for his baby to be born.

"... What's the deal?" she asked in defeat. Mikan won.

"Before that I want to know something." Persona interrupted. The girl turned to him while Mikan just stayed silent.

"What is it?" the girl asked annoyed and worried.

"You don't seem as brainwashed as the others. Why?" Persona asked her. She looked at him wide eyed before sighing in defeat once again.

"I... I... eavesdropped on Ryuuki-sama and Nurika-sama's conversations a couple of times. The things they say and laugh about were cruel. The reason I was sent here was to live a good life and learn to cherish what was given to me. But... I never agreed to kill and laugh at the weak. I never did. I'm not as bad as people like to think I am. I forced myself to kill those innocent and weak people instead of protecting them. I had enough of this. I want out. I'm getting more scared and crazy every day I spend here." she sobbed.

"... I see... I'm sorry..." Mikan responded. Persona walked up to her and led her to the couch and made her sit with a box of tissues. Mikan sighed lightly.

"The deal that I'm going to make with you is risky. If you don't want to then you can back out. I won't stop you." Mikan explained. The girl fixed herself up and sat straight.

"Let's hear it. I'll do anything but kill to get out of here." she responded.

"Ok. The deal is for you to pretend you know nothing about this and continue on with your daily projects. Persona will help you out?" Mikan asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'll make sure you'll be transfered under my wing. That way the killing around you will continue but its not you who's doing it." Persona answered.

Mikan continued. "Once I wake up completely from my sleep, I'll help you guys out. The entire deal is for you, girl, to continue like nothing happened today. With Persona you will collect all you can on AAO. When I wake up, AAO will be destroyed. You willing to take the chances?"

She thought it through. There was no harm. She had Persona's protection so it should be alright. "Deal." She finally responded. Persona shook hands with her.

"Good..." Mikan muttered before falling backwards onto the pillows. She sunk back into a deep sleep once again. At once Persona placed her comfortably in bed and tucked her in.

"You girl! Name and Stats!" Persona demanded in his most famous commanding voice. Immediately the girl saluted and reported.

"Yes sir! My name's Xie Li. I am a part of Reo-sama's commanding party!" Xie Li bowed and waited for a response.

"Very well! Return to your station at once! An invitation from my wing will be sent!" Persona ordered. She saluted once more and excused herself proudly. The door slammed shut behind her. It clicked signaling the lock was on.

He turned back to the unconscious Mikan sleeping tightly in bed. The way Mikan just jolted out of bed and made a deal to shut off Xie Li's mouth... Persona can't explain it himself. Her eyes and voice were hollow. Also there was the weird way she sat. It was like she was being controlled to doing such things. However that was not the case. This room was protected against such things. Persona had made prior arrangements for this to happen. He was very cautious of such stuff.

"Mikan... Can I take it as a sign that you're waking? Or should I forget about that?" Persona whispered into her ear. This time she didn't jolt. All she did was lay there and sleep. It was like the previous event didn't happen at all. Persona felt as if she was toying with his patience, trying to see how far can she go before he gives up and dumps her out the window. Though Persona would never do that, he felt like that was what she was doing to him. He continued to stare at her from his seat. She lied there peacefully with an innocent face that seemed to hint to anyone that she had no part in waking up like the dead and drop back down afterwards.

Persona sighed. _This is getting me nowhere. Well... at least Xie Li is going to help out but... I can't tell for sure how she's any help. Mikan managed to dig into her mind and control her but if she doesn't wake up soon then Xie Li might just leave. ARGH! Mikan! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! MIKAN! FOR GOD'S SAKE WAKE UP! _His fist slammed onto the side of the bed. The bed vibrated for a few seconds, it shifted Mikan's body to the left a little. Persona's eyes widened as she appeared to be slipping off the bed. At once he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with the blanket.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and placed her back on the bed. She continued to sleep as he continued to pray to god or anyone out there for her success in fully waking up.

Three heavy knocks came from the door interrupting Persona's prayer. He looked at the door with a glaring aura before opening the door. His eyes pierced through the poor scared shitless man.

"um.... P-Persona-sama. Ryuuki-sama w-wants to know w-when will Nurika-sama be r-ready..." he stammered. Persona growled deep before forcing the man to back up.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." and he slammed the door shut. _That bastard.... _Persona thought before walking back to Mikan. He lowered himself onto the chair and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and disappeared through the door. This time he was smart. Instead of locking the door with the lock he used a barrier alice stone on the room. The stone served no purpose being with him anyway. This was a good chance to get rid of it. From who he got it from he doesn't even know. All he knew was it was sitting in his pockets for days maybe months.

Furiously he made his way to Ryuuki's room. The guy was constantly asking for him during the day. It was like Ryuuki has something against him all of a sudden. It was really frustrating.

"Good afternoon father." Perosna greeted him. Ryuuki smiled at the sight of Persona walking into his room.

"So Persona? How was your day?" He sounded like he was already having fun. Persona held his anger back and answered acting like he was still under his control.

"It was wonderful, thank you for your concern father." he bowed to him. Persona chuckled before waving Persona to sit. He gracefully took a seat in front of Ryuuki.

"Tell me. What's up with Nurika? She's not responding and she's not leaving her room." Ryuuki faked concern. It made Persona wanting to puke there and scream "you're a FAKER!" in his face. It would have made it funny and he could have an excuse to leave. But that was unacceptable to Ryuuki. Slowly and painfully Persona dug his nails into his thigh and drew blood to calm himself.

"I just visited her this morning. I think she's gone beyond her limits with her alice." Persona reported. Ryuuki seemed interested in this news. Immediately he perked up like a fox finding its prey. His smile turned to an interested smirk. Persona stared at him as he changed from mocking him to looking like an interested child.

"Really now? What makes you think that?" he asked.

"When I went into her room it was completely dark. She had a weird conversation with me that hinted she was sexually aroused. It made me feel that she wanted to pounce on me and have her way. Then out of nowhere she showed me where she kept the Hyuuga kid. Nurika placed him in a transparent glass coffin that was freezing." Persona explained every little detail to him.

Ryuuki smiled at this knowledge then laughed out loud. At this, Persona dug his nails deeper into his thigh to keep his anger down.

"She sure is a funny one. Well, that's what I like about her. She's willing to risk herself for AAO. Learn well from your sister, Persona." Ryuuki hinted at him. _He know's something's up..._ Persona thought at once.

"Yes father." Persona answered with a small bow of his head in respect. Ryuuki seemed satisfied then asked him something he was hoping he would forget.

"So... how long will it take?" Ryuuki asked at last. Persona hesitated before clearing his throat.

"Not long. She told me at least 2 more weeks." Persona answered him trying his best to sound at least a little happier in a greedy kind of way. Ryuuki laughed even louder hinting that he was happy with the progress.

"Good! Good! My plan is advancing! Good!" he repeated before waving his hand at Persona to leave. Persona stood up and bowed.

"Well then, please excuse me father." Persona bowed again and left him to his laughing of happiness. _Mikan... don't let him laugh any more... please... _Persona pleaded in his mind. Ryuuki was getting closer to his goal. And Persona was getting more anxious and nervous as Ryuuki's goal advances another step. Nurika was the key to Ryuuki's goal. As far as Persona knows, Ryuuki wants revenge on their mother who ran away after the massacre that happened more then ten years ago. He had no idea why Ryuuki was so bent on her mother. It was obvious that her mother broke out of her trance before she was able to kill herself like Ryuuki planned. Persona stopped walking.

_Wait a minute... if I remember correctly Mother was told by father to kill everyone and herself... instead she ran... does that mean... is that why father is so bent of finding and killing her? Could she be the missing link for Mikan? Now that I think back, when I saved Mikan she seemed hesitant to kill her. I saw her face was sweating and her eyes were wide with... fear... it was like she was fighting it. Could that be it? .... If so then I got to find her before AAO does._

Everything was coming in and fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. It all made sense. The way Ryuuki is so bent on killing their mother. And also the way she ran from the scene and hid. She disobeyed Ryuuki's command. She broke her own trance. Their mother was able to defeat Ryuuki in his own game. She was able to leave Mikan alive and run for it. Mikan was her last hope.

"I gotta hurry." Persona muttered and rushed to Mikan's room. he broke through his barrier and entered the room. The wind blew strong through the window as a figure sat on the window sill. The figure was wearing a purple sun dress and had on no shoes. Her chocolate colored hair flew along with the wind as she gazed down at the sleeping Mikan. The figure looked like an angel visiting a soul.

"Mom!" Persona shut the door and locked it before walking up to her. She looked his way showing him her beautiful green emerald eyes. A smile formed on her face as the wind blew again and the sun shone onto her hair. She looked truly like an angel. Sleeping below her feet was Mikan who didn't move even though there was a shadow covering her. Persona looked at Mikan then back at his mother. She bent down and touched Mikan's left cheek with the back of her right hand.

"Hello Persona." she whispered to him. Persona tried to speak but no words came out. All he could do was stare at her. She looked up from Mikan and laughed softly.

"It's been a while." she spoke in a calm soft voice. Again she laughed softly with a smile. Then she did the one thing he didn't expect her to do. She leaned back and fell through the window calmly. Persona rushed to the window and looked out, she wasn't there.

"MOM!" he screamed but she was already gone. Persona couldn't believe it. For the first in about 10 years he was able to see his mother again. She looked calm and peaceful but there was something off about her. It was like she was a whole different person. Hesitantly he tore himself away from the window and looked down at Mikan. She appeared to have not received any harm from his mother. She still slept peacefully. What was his mother doing in Mikan's room was beyond him. But he knew that she herself might be planning something too.

"I have a feeling we'll see her again very soon, Mikan."

* * *

A/N: Ok! That's it! I hope it's not too confusing. I'm trying to point this in a certain direction so I don't mess it up like I did with the beginning. I'm trying to stick to one road and not open too many. So right now I'm saving the story since I don't want to start from the beginning.

Please review!

Bye Bye!

Look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
